When you wish upon a Star
by Can Tho
Summary: Der elfjährige Luke Skywalker hat einen Herzenswunsch: er möchte seinen unbekannten Vater kennenlernen. Was wäre, wenn dieser Wunsch in Erfüllung ginge - aber anders als gedacht? Eine Vater-Sohn-Story, kein Slash. Der Storybogen macht einige Zeitsprünge.
1. Chapter 1

_So… hier ist es, das Plotbunny, das mich in den letzten Wochen hartnäckig von der Fortsetzung des „Auserwählten" abgehalten hat – pünktlich zur Karwoche… Es ist ziemlicher Fluff, fürchte ich, eine reine Luke/Vader-Geschichte, aber ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch trotzdem. ;o)_

_Sie ist fertig (das hatte ich mir vorgenommen – erst hochzuladen, wenn ich sie abgeschlossen habe), hat allerdings ein Ende, das sich fortsetzen ließe. Mal sehen - vielleicht springt mich ja irgendwann was dazu an, aber erst will ich am „Auserwählten" weiterschreiben. Die Kapitel bzw. Abschnitte sind teilweise recht kurz, aber dafür wird es täglich ein Update geben._

_Ach ja, noch was: sie hat nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit dem Handlungsbogen des „Auserwählten" zu tun. Diese Story spielt in einer gänzlich anderen Zeitlinie. Und wie immer freue ich mich über Reviews!_

_Disclaimer: Star Wars gehört mir leider nicht, ich spiele nur damit. Und kaputtmachen tu ich nix, versprochen. (gilt für alle folgenden Kapitel natürlich ebenso)_

**When you wish upon a star…**

1: Bis Zehn

Wenn man ein Kind auf einem Planeten des Outer Rim ist, lernt man Bescheidenheit. Wenn man auf einem Staubball wie Tatooine aufwächst, gewinnt das Wort „Bescheidenheit" eine gänzlich neue Bedeutung. Hier gab es nur eines in rauhen Mengen: Sand. Alles andere war rar und teuer. Wasser, Lebensmittel, ganz zu schweigen von Luxusgegenständen. Bescheidenheit war hier eine Religion und Philosophie… und eine Notwendigkeit.

Luke Skywalker war ein sehr bescheidener Junge.

Er bekam jedes Jahr nur ein Geschenk – an seinem Geburtstag. Den Imperiumstag selbst – der zufälligerweise auf den selben Tag fiel - feierte man hier draußen nicht… eine kleine, ebenfalls bescheidene Art des Protestes der hiesigen Bevölkerung. Auch darin hatte man gelernt, bescheiden zu sein… außerdem wurde man ohnehin nicht beachtet. Denn das glorreiche Imperium, weit weg, im Kern, schaute niemals nach Tatooine. Es gab zwar Stützpunkte mit Garnisonen hier, aber man hatte sich irgendwie arrangiert… die Hitze und der Sand waren große Gleichmacher zwischen Besatzern und Besetzten. Die Grenzen verwischten im Staub.

Luke lebte mit seinem Onkel und seiner Tante auf einer Feuchtfarm außerhalb von Anchorhead. Er besuchte dort eine der vom Imperium neu gegründeten Schulen – und war froh darüber, denn das lernen machte ihm Spaß und gab ihm Gelegenheit, vor der immer gleichen, eintönigen Arbeit auf der Farm zu fliehen. Und außerdem bot es ihm die Chance, irgendwann einmal von hier verschwinden zu können… auf einen anderen Planeten. Mit weniger Sand, mehr zu essen und besseren Kleidern. Und der Farbe Grün.

Grün kannte er nur aus Büchern und Holovids. Es war seine Lieblingsfarbe, die Farbe der Sehnsucht. Auf ganz Tatooine gab es nichts, das grün war. Er wünschte sich, einmal einen echten Baum zu sehen. Oder auch nur eine Blume. Aber er war ein vernünftiger und bescheidener Junge, wie man ihn erzogen hatte – und solche Wünsche führten zu nichts. Sie brachten keine Vorteile und keinen Ertrag, und deshalb verschwendete er nicht allzu viele Gedanken daran. Irgendwann einmal würde er von hier wegkommen… und dann würde er Bäume sehen. In Massen. Bis dahin mußte er sich eben gedulden.

Er hatte nicht viel, aber er brauchte auch nicht viel. Er hatte Kleidung – die zu groß gekauft wurde, damit er hineinwachsen konnte. Und bis sie ihm paßte, war sie zerschlissen und vielfach geflickt – aber das ging hier allen Kindern so, das war nichts Besonderes. Man hatte sich daran gewöhnt, und niemand hänselte einen deshalb. Sein Spielzeug bestand aus alten Droidenteilen, die er neu zusammenbaute und ihnen Funktionen entlockte, die zwar wenig Sinn machten, aber nicht nur seinen Onkel erstaunten… und beunruhigten. Luke wußte nie, warum er Ärger bekam, wenn er wieder einmal etwas präsentierte, das funktionierte, obwohl es nur aus Schrott bestand. Und seiner Tante fiel es zunehmend schwerer, ihren Mann zu beruhigen… obwohl Luke nichts Böses im Sinn hatte. Keine seiner Basteleien war auch nur annähernd gefährlich zu nennen, eher lustig. Und obwohl Luke dieses Können mit der Zeit auch nutzbringend ausweitete… auf die Evaporatoren, die Erntedroiden und den alten Gleiter der Lars'.

Seine Tante war es auch, die ihm seine Geschenke kaufte. Auch sie waren bescheiden, denn wie die meisten Farmer hatten die Lars' nicht viel, aber sie bemühte sich immer, ihm ein klein wenig Luxus zu gestatten – ein „sinnloses" Spielzeug, das nur ihm allein gehörte. Nichts großes, aber es war sein. Und meist waren es Modellbausätze von berühmten Schiffen. Er hatte bereits einen Frachter, einen Sternzerstörer, einen Jäger und ein Kopfgeldjägerschiff – aber sein Favorit war der T16-Skyhopper. Sie waren relativ häufig, sogar hier auf Tatooine, und irgendwann einmal – das hatte er sich fest vorgenommen – würde er sich einen echten kaufen. Nur so. Zum Spaß. Es mußte herrlich sein, damit durch den Beggars Canyon zu jagen und Wompratten zu schießen… Aber auch dies war ein Traum, der entschlossen ganz nach hinten verbannt wurde. Er war teuer, und er brachte nichts ein.

Luke hatte nur einen einzigen Wunsch, der sich hartnäckig immer wieder nach vorn drängte, der immer wieder an die Oberfläche stieg und um Aufmerksamkeit heischte. Zwar brachte auch er nichts ein, aber er war zumindest kostenlos. Der Haken daran war nur: er war auch unerfüllbar. So schien es wenigstens.

Luke wünschte sich, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, seinen Vater kennenzulernen. Er wünschte es sich mehr als ein paar passende Hosen, eine Topfpflanze oder einen Skyhopper. Sogar mehr, als von dieser Welt wegzukommen. Er wollte nur einmal mit seinem Vater sprechen.

Aber jedesmal, wenn das Gespräch auf ihn kam, bekam Onkel Owen einen Wutanfall, und Tante Beru wurde traurig – und ängstlich. Das wenige, das er wußte, hatte sie ihm erzählt, leise, und heimlich, um den Wissensdurst eines Kindes zu stillen und seine Fragen ein wenig einzuebben.

Demnach war sein Vater ein Pilot auf einem Gewürzfrachter. Luke wußte nicht, was Gewürz war – für ihn war es etwas, das man ins Essen tat. Daß hier von einer Droge die Rede war, ahnte er nicht. Ein Pilot! Das allein hatte schon einen Klang… von Freiheit, von Abenteuer, von echtem LEBEN. Ganz gewiß würde er eines Tages zurückkommen, ihn holen und ihn mit sich nehmen, dort hinaus zwischen die Sterne… Doch die Jahre vergingen, und niemand kam.

Als Luke älter wurde, begann er, den Nachrichten zuzuhören. Er lernte, daß die Welt dort draußen rauh und gefährlich war. Es gab das Imperium, es gab die Hutts, es gab Schmuggler und andere Gefahren. Vielleicht lebte sein Vater ja gar nicht mehr. Aber das konnte ihm niemand sagen – und so beschloß Luke für sich, daß das einfach keine Option war. Sein Vater war noch am Leben, und eines Tages würde er kommen. Bestimmt.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dieses war der erste Streich, und der zweite folgt sogleich… um mal einen *wirklichen* alten Meister zu bemühen ;o)_

_Danke für das Review, Tlana! :o) Hm… auf dieser tief psychologischen Schiene habe ich es ehrlich gesagt noch nie gesehen –interessanter Ansatz! Aber in diesem Fall liegt es, fürchte ich, einfach daran, daß Luke WEISS, daß seine Mutter tot ist, aber alle nur herumdrucksen, wenn das Thema auf seinen Vater kommt, und er deshalb zu Recht davon ausgeht, daß dieser noch lebt. Aber du hast Recht: Beru ist IMHO wirklich bemüht, ihm ein echter Mutterersatz zu sein, während Owen doch teilweise als echter Stinkstiefel rüberkommt… vielleicht teils auch aus echter Angst und Sorge, ja. Ich gehe dabei davon aus, daß sie beide sehr genau wissen, was bzw. wer aus Anakin geworden ist. Kenobi (der auch einen Gastauftritt in dieser Story haben wird) dürfte sie ausführlich auf die Gefahren hingewiesen haben… nun, vielleicht nicht ausführlich genug, wie sich noch zeigen wird ;o) Und er selbst – nun, ihr wißt ja, daß ich ihn nicht sonderlich mag ::g::_

_Aber hier nun der zweite Teil – Auftritt dunkler Lord!_

2: Elf

An seinem elften Geburtstag bekam er einen weiteren Modellbausatz. Diesmal war es etwas Besonderes – ein nagelneues Schiff, ein TIE-Fighter des Imperiums, schwarz, elegant, gefährlich aussehend. Er war begeistert und machte sich sofort daran, ihn zusammenzubauen.

Und doch drängte wieder sein eigentlicher Herzenswunsch nach vorn, überlagerte die Freude über das Modell, die Freude über einen freien Tag aus Anlaß seines Geburtstages und die Extraration blaue Milch zum Abendessen. Er wollte seinen Vater.

Abends dann, als er im Bett lag, wurde der Wunsch so übermächtig, daß er beinahe schmerzte. Er sah hinauf zu den Sternen, die er von seinem Bett aus sehen konnte, und stellte sich vor, daß sein Vater irgendwo dort draußen zwischen ihnen reiste.

_Vater, wo bist du?_, dachte er inbrünstig, und seine Kinderseele schrie es regelrecht hinaus. Und ohne es zu wissen, trug die Macht, von der er noch nie gehört hatte, die aber in ihm erwacht war, diesen Schrei hinaus zu den Sternen.

An einer anderen Stelle der Galaxis, weit entfernt und dichter am Kern – um genau zu sein: auf dem Rückflug von den verhaßten Feierlichkeiten zum Imperiumstag auf Coruscant zu seinem derzeitigen Einsatzgebiet - hob Darth Vader den Kopf und… nun, manche würden sagen: er _witterte_. Eine Erschütterung in der Macht, ein… Ruf, der an seine Ohren gedrungen war. Ein Schrei, eher… von einem… Kind? Ein machtbegabtes Kind? Vader lauschte aufmerksam.

Eine Sternschnuppe fiel, und Luke seufzte, als er sie mit dem Blick verfolgte, bis sie verglühte. _Bist du das, Vater? Ich würde dich so gerne kennenlernen…_

Vaders Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Ein machtbegabtes Kind! Und es erreichte ihn! Welche Kraft, welche Begabung in einem ungeübten Wesen… Er mußte es finden… für sich benutzen, bevor Palpatine Wind davon bekam.

_Wer bist du, Kind?_, antwortete er, bevor er sich selbst dessen bewußt war.

_Vater?_ Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen saß Luke aufrecht in seinem Bett. _Vater, bist du es wirklich?_

Vader war gegen seinen Willen berührt… und ein wenig amüsiert. _Wer ist denn dein Vater, Kind? Und wer bist du?_

Luke zögerte, schlagartig ernüchtert. Wer war das? Wenn es sein Vater wäre, würde der das doch wissen, oder? Wen hatte er hier erreicht – wer sprach da mit ihm? _Ich bin Luke. Und ich bin kein Kind mehr, ich bin jetzt elf._

Vader fühlte ein unwillkommenes Schmunzeln leicht schmerzhaft auf seine vernarbten Züge treten, erinnerte ihn dieser Satz doch sehr an sich selbst. _Elf ist ein besonderes Alter… die Doppeleins. Der erste Schritt auf dem Weg zum Erwachsenen._

_Hier draußen wird man schneller erwachsen als anderswo._, kam die altkluge Antwort. _Das sagt man uns jedenfalls immer wieder. Bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig… Wir werden gebraucht, hier muß jede Hand anpacken._

_Und wo ist ‚hier draußen', Luke?_

_Tatooine. Das liegt ganz weit draußen im Outer Rim, kaum einer kennt es…_

_Ich kenne es._, kam die tonlose Antwort nach einer kleinen Pause. Luke konnte plötzlich spüren, daß der andere sich nicht gut fühlte.

Tatsächlich war Vader zumute, als hätte sich eine eiskalte Hand um sein Herz gekrampft. Tatooine! Konnte das ein Zufall sein? Oder steckte mehr dahinter?

_Du kennst es?_, echote Luke erstaunt, dann schob er nach: _Dir geht es nicht gut. Was hast du?_

Vaders Erstaunen nahm kein Ende. _Es ist nichts… nichts, was dich kümmern müßte, Kind. Aber woher weißt du das?_

_Ich kann es fühlen._, antwortete Luke schlicht. _Komisch, nicht?_

_Nein, nicht komisch, Luke._ Vader zögerte. _Du kannst es fühlen, weil du eine besondere Begabung hast, über die nur wenige verfügen. _

_Eine Begabung? Aber die einzige Begabung, die ich habe, ist, daß ich Sachen reparieren kann. Das macht Spaß. Wenn es kaputt ist und ich es wieder zum laufen bringe…_

Vader war plötzlich froh, daß er alleine war, denn der Wunsch, sich zu setzen, wurde plötzlich übermächtig. Und ein Sithlord mit einem Schwächeanfall war kein geeigneter Anblick für… wen auch immer. Für niemanden.

_Du reparierst Dinge? Mit elf?_

_Schon lange. Die ersten Sachen hab ich repariert, da war ich… sieben? Naja, vielleicht auch acht. Aber mittlerweile kann ich sogar den Gleiter wieder zum Laufen bringen, und bei dem streikt sogar der Mechaniker in der Toshestation. Er sagt immer, das Ding hat nur noch Metallwert. Aber er läuft immer noch_. Luke zögerte, dann fuhr er ein wenig bedrückt fort:_ Aber Onkel Owen wird immer böse, wenn ich das tue. Warum? Ist das schlimm, wenn man Sachen repariert? Ich meine, ich spare ihm doch Geld dadurch… und Geld haben wir nicht wirklich viel._

_Onkel Owen.,_ wiederholte Vader automatisch.

_Ja, und Tante Beru. Sie sind meine einzigen Verwandten, weißt du?_

_Owen und Beru… _Vaders Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. _Owen Lars?_

_Du kennst ihn???_

Vaders Kopf schmerzte bei diesem mentalen Schrei, und er stöhnte auf. Luke, der es hören und spüren konnte, entschuldigte sich sofort.

_Tut mir leid…_, sagte er kleinlaut. _Vielleicht hättest du dir die Ohren zuhalten sollen…_

_Denk daran, deine Stimme ist in meinem Kopf, Luke. Die Ohren zuzuhalten hätte nichts gebracht, selbst wenn ich den Schrei erahnt hätte. _…und wenn ich es könnte, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

_Diese Art, sich zu unterhalten, ist wirklich lustig._, sagte Luke begeistert. Dann erinnerte er sich. _Aber du kennst Onkel Owen?_

_Ich kenne ihn, ja… flüchtig._, sagte Vader vorsichtig. Und gelogen war das ja nicht, hatte er seinen Stiefbruder doch nur ein einziges Mal gesehen. _Dann bist du also Luke Lars?_

_Aber nein., _sagte Luke entrüstet. _Ich sagte dir doch, ich bin sein Neffe. Ich bin Luke Skywalker_.

Vader hatte schon vor einigen Sekunden seine Barrieren hochgefahren und war nun mehr als froh darum, denn so konnte er den Schrei verschleiern, der sich nun _ihm_ entrang. NEIN! Ein Skywalker – und er war elf Jahre alt! Heute vor elf Jahren war Darth Vader geboren worden… heute vor elf Jahren war Padmé gestorben, und mit ihr ihr gemeinsames Kind. Oder doch nicht? Hatte das Kind überlebt? War Luke sein Sohn?

Er riß sich zusammen, versuchte, seine mentale Stimme ruhig zu bekommen. _Und wer sind deine Eltern, Luke?_

Trauer wallte ihm entgegen, und kindliche Verzweiflung. _Meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt, sagt Tante Beru. _

_Und dein Vater?_

_Ich weiß nicht.,_ flüsterte das Kind. _Ein Pilot… auf einem Gewürzfrachter._

_Ein Gewürzfrachter?_, grollte Vader, so daß Luke erschrak.

_Ist das… schlimm?_

Vader rang um Beherrschung. Wieviel konnte er sagen? Wieviel _durfte_ er sagen? Die Trauer des Kinds, seines Kinds, berührte ihn mehr, als er zugeben wollte. _Es ist… nicht wahr._

_Woher weißt du das?_ Mißtrauen schwang in der Stimme ebenso mit wie Hoffnung. _Kennst du ihn denn?_

Vader zögerte erneut. _Ja… ja, ich kenne ihn_.

_Siehst du ihn oft? Kennst du ihn gut? Wie ist er so? Geht es ihm gut? Kommt er mich holen?_ Die Aufregung des Jungen vibrierte wie eine Geigensaite, ließ die Wellen der Macht pulsierend über Vader hinweglaufen und erschütterte seine gesamte Umgebung. Den Mächten sei Dank war der Teich, in den diese Steine geworfen wurden, auf sie beide begrenzt. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn der Imperator davon Wind bekäme!

_Ich sehe ihn nur selten.,_ sagte er leise. Jedesmal dann, wenn ich mich überwinden kann, in einen Spiegel zu sehen. Alle paar Monate. _Und ich denke, man kann sagen, daß es ihm gut geht, ja…_ Wenn man einmal die Schmerzen ignorierte, die der Anzug beständig verursachte, und den scharfen Biß der Säure des Verlustes, der noch immer in ihm brannte. Immerhin war er am Leben und im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Kräfte… und einem mehr an Körperkraft als jeder andere Mensch und die meisten Humanoiden. Ganz zu schweigen von der Macht.

_Wird er mich holen kommen?_, wiederholte Luke leise und hoffnungsvoll.

_Das würde er bestimmt… wenn er könnte._, antwortete Vader ebenso und aus vollem Herzen. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich sofort Kurs auf Tatooine nehmen, mein Sohn, und schon heute Abend wärest du an meiner Seite. Aber noch geht es nicht… Noch wacht Palpatine viel zu scharf über jeden meiner Schritte. Er würde uns beide töten.

Er spürte die Enttäuschung Lukes und hatte das Bedürfnis, ihn zu trösten. _Sei nicht traurig, Luke. Du bist noch jung… so viel kann geschehen. Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf._

Luke schwieg, und Vader konnte fühlen, daß er weinte. Das machte ihn traurig und ließ ihn sich hilflos fühlen – beides Empfindungen, die er längst abgelegt und überwunden glaubte.

_Es tut mir leid, Luke._

_Schon gut._ Luke schniefte. _Immerhin weiß ich jetzt, daß es ihn wirklich gibt. Daß er lebt._ Er schwieg einen Moment. _Danke._

_Wofür?_

_Daß du mit mir gesprochen hast._ Ein Lächeln wärmte Vader über die Entfernung hinweg. _Wirst du wieder mit mir sprechen?_

Vader zögerte. Er würde nur zu gern, aber das barg ein enormes Risiko.

Luke schien zu fürchten, daß seine Bitte zu vermessen war, als er keine Antwort bekam, und fügte hastig hinzu: _Vielleicht immer zu meinem Geburtstag? Dann habe ich etwas, worauf ich mich wirklich freuen kann._

Einmal im Jahr also? Nun, das mochte gehen… es war eine lange Zeit, aber… _Das wird möglich sein, denke ich_., antwortete er mit einem leichten Lächeln, doch dann wurde er ernst. _Nur eins, Luke…_

_Ja?_

_Du darfst niemandem verraten, daß du mit mir gesprochen hast. Daß du dich überhaupt mit jemandem auf diese Weise unterhalten hast. Versprichst du mir das?_

_Ja, aber warum?_

_Es ist gefährlich. Leute fürchten sich davor – nur wenige können es, und heutzutage gibt es kaum noch jemanden, der diese Begabung hat. Behalte es für dich – als unser Geheimnis, deines und meines. Ja?_

Geheimnisse waren etwas Tolles. Er hatte noch nie ein Geheimnis ganz für sich allein gehabt. _Ja!_

_Sehr schön. Dann bis zum nächsten Jahr also, me- Luke._

_Warte!,_ rief Luke. _Wie heißt du?_

Vader zögerte erneut. Seinen wahren Namen konnte er nicht nennen, ebensowenig wie seinen alten, abgelegten. _Du kannst mich… Cymharol nennen._

_Ist das dein Name?_, erkundigte sich Luke neugierig. _Habe ich noch nie gehört_.

_Nein.,_ antwortete Vader amüsiert. _Es bedeutet: verwandt. Du und ich, wir sind von derselben Art. Du bist etwas Besonderes, Luke._

Luke strahlte. Er hatte zwar nicht seinen Vater gefunden, aber jemanden, der ihn kannte – und ihm ein Freund sein konnte. Sein geheimer Freund, den er ganz für sich hatte. Ganz für sich allein.

_Bis zum nächsten Jahr, Luke.,_ verabschiedete sich die Stimme, die plötzlich viel wärmer und weicher klang.

_Bis zum nächsten Jahr, Cymharol._, flüsterte er sehnsüchtig.


	3. Chapter 3

_Danke an SolDeande und Tlana für die Reviews :o) _

_Komplex düsterer Faden unvorhersehbar… err… nein. *g* Meine Warnung von Fluff steht, schlimmer wird's nicht (jedenfalls nicht sehr ::hüstel::), ein wenig Düsternis kommt noch, aber ich bin viel zu harmoniekerzchensüchtig, als daß ich hier die großen Depressionen und Tränendrüsendrücker auf meine Leser loslassen würde :o) Viel spannender finde ich die Interaktion zwischen Vater und Sohn – wie sie sich kennenlernen, ohne daß sie sich sehen (wobei Vader später einen unfairen Vorteil haben wird ::g::), und wie das Ganze sich dann entsprechend steigert… vor allem, wenn Luke versuchen wird, herauszufinden, wer sein Vater ist und wo er steckt!_

_Luke als Kind zu schreiben war nicht ganz einfach, ich hoffe, ich hab es einigermaßen hinbekommen – der Gute wird ja älter im Lauf der Story, aber er sollte mir weder zu naiv noch zu altklug geraten._

_Was den Gewürzfrachter angeht – wenn ich mich recht erinnere, so ist es Luke selbst, der dies erwähnt… Kenobi gegenüber. Und dieser sagt glaube ich sogar etwas wie „Das hat dein Onkel dir erzählt". Ergo kommt es von Owen, und deshalb paßt es mir hier rein ;o)_

_Vader hat doch nicht gelogen? Er hat die Wahrheit höchstens ein wenig… gedehnt. Finde ich. He, ich hab mich wirklich bemüht, ihn ehrlich bleiben zu lassen… ;o)_

* * *

3: Zwölf

Ein ganzes Jahr verging, mehr oder weniger ereignislos, wie jedes Jahr auf Tatooine. Es gab ein paar Angriffe der Sandleute, ein paar Diebstähle durch die Jawas, Wompratten, die sich an den Evaporatoren zu schaffen machten, die beständig dräuende Gefahr durch die Hutts… aber nichts Außergewöhnliches. Luke arbeitete, wuchs und lernte – und erreichte in der Schule immer bessere Noten. Sein Vater war Pilot – oder nicht? Und er wollte es ihm gleichtun. Und dazu mußte er lernen. Er nahm sich vor, Cymharol an seinem nächsten Geburtstag nach dem Beruf seines Vaters zu fragen… und nach dem, was er selbst tat. Wer er war.

Für Vader verlief das Jahr sehr viel ereignisreicher. Tatsächlich konnte er sich kaum den Luxus gönnen, an seinen Sohn zu denken. Einmal führte sein Weg ihn nach Tatooine, aber für Extratouren blieb keine Zeit, nicht einmal für ihn. Der Zeitplan, den er vom Imperator vorgegeben bekam, war überaus eng, und der Kaiser selbst wenig geduldig, wenn Dinge nicht so funktionierten, wie sie sollten.

Aber schließlich war es wieder soweit: der Imperiumstag kam heran.

Für Vader war er bislang immer eine Strafe gewesen. Er wurde nach Coruscant beordert, egal, wo im Reich er sich aufhielt, und mußte an des Kaisers Seite Paraden abnehmen, Schulen und Hospitäler einweihen und Empfänge über sich ergehen lassen. Und dabei nagte die ganze Zeit die Frage an ihm, ob Palpatine ihn aus Bosheit dazu zwang oder ob es ihm wirklich wichtig war, seinen Ziehsohn und Stellvertreter an seiner Seite zu haben. Was das anging, war der Kaiser vollkommen undurchsichtig – im einen Moment verständnisvoll und warmherzig, und im nächsten brutal und skrupellos, ein Mann, der ohne nachzudenken über Leichen ging. Und so war es auch mit dem Imperium… es hatte viel Gutes gebracht, gerade an Schulen, Krankenhäusern und anderen Einrichtungen dieser Art, es hatte der Bevölkerung einen gewissen bescheidenen Wohlstand beschert. Aber es war überall, alles und jeder wurde überwacht, jede Kritik im Keim erstickt. Die Straßen waren sicherer… und doch gefährlicher, in gewisser Weise. Ein kitzliges Gleichgewicht.

Vader war froh, als er sich aus dem letzten der Empfänge lösen konnte und endlich wieder an Bord der DEVASTATOR war, seines Flaggschiffs. Er gab Anweisung, ihn nicht zu stören – es sei denn, natürlich, der Kaiser riefe ihn – und zog sich in seine Meditationskammer zurück. Würde Luke ihn rufen? Oder hatte er ihn vergessen?

Und tatsächlich, keine halbe Stunde später hörte er die Stimme seines Sohnes.

_Cymharol?_, kam es vorsichtig, tastend, ein wenig unsicher.

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Luke.,_ antwortete Vader mit einem leichten Lächeln. Er gönnte sich den Luxus, sich zu freuen – über den Ruf, über die Tatsache an sich, einen Sohn zu haben! Einen Sohn, den er nie gesehen hatte und vermutlich nie sehen würde, wenn er verhindern wollte, daß Palpatine ihn fand und tötete.

_Danke.,_ antwortete der Junge mit kaum verhohlener Freude.

_Wie geht es dir? Wie war dein Jahr?_

_Langweilig.,_ seufzte Luke. _Das einzige, was wirklich Spaß macht, ist die Schule. Ich bin Klassenbester_., ergänzte er nicht ohne Stolz.

_Das freut mich zu hören_., sagte Vader und fühlte Wärme in sich aufsteigen. _Klassenbester… das ist wirklich schön._

_Und wie war dein Jahr?,_ erkundigte Luke sich vorsichtig. Er wollte es nicht so klingen lassen, als würde er ihn aushorchen wollen.

_Anstrengend_., erwiderte Vader. _Wir hatten viel zu tun… ich hatte kaum Zeit, Luft zu holen._

_Das tut mir leid.,_ meinte Luke. Dann überwand er sich. _Was machst du denn?_

So eine unschuldige Frage… und so berechtigt. Aber wie drauf antworten? _Ich bin… in der Flotte.,_ sagte er schließlich.

_In der Handelsflotte?,_ erkundigte Luke sich neugierig.

_Nein. In der imperialen Flotte_., sagte Vader behutsam und neugierig, wie Luke reagieren würde. Vermutlich…

_Das Imperium ist böse_., kam es sofort und ein wenig unbedacht. _Oops… tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen._

_Schon gut, ich kenne unseren Ruf_. Vader gab sich Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben. Eigentlich war es zu erwarten gewesen. _Aber bedenke, Junge, daß es auch das Imperium war, das die Schule gebaut hat, die dir so viel Freude macht. Und das Hospital in Mos Eisley, das sich um eure Kranken und Verwundeten kümmert. Das gab es zuvor noch nicht._

_Mmh., _machte Luke, ein wenig nachdenklich geworden. Dann: _Also bist du Pilot?_

_Auch._, erwiderte Vader schmunzelnd. _Aber ich darf dir nicht allzu viel über das erzählen, was ich tue. Tut mir leid._

_Schon gut, ich versteh schon… Cymharol?_

_Ja, Luke?_

Der Junge zögerte. _Was macht mein Vater wirklich?_

Vader stöhnte lautlos. _Er kümmert sich darum, daß die Gesetze eingehalten werden._, sagte er schließlich. Da – das hörte sich doch gut an und klang unverfänglich.

_Ein Polizist?_

_Etwas in der Art, ja._

_Doch kein Trooper?,_ erkundigte Luke sich plötzlich mißtrauisch. _Ich mag Trooper nicht. Sie sind nicht immer höflich… nicht alle, wenigstens. Manche sind nett.,_ fügte er nach kurzem Nachdenken hinzu. _Einer hat mir mal geholfen._

_Ah?_ Vader konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Luke seine – sicherlich antrainierte - Abneigung immer weiter reduzierte.

_Ja – da war ich noch klein. Wir waren einkaufen, und ich hatte mein Geburtstagsgeschenk dabei, den Sternzerstörer, und da war ein großer Junge, der wollte ihn mir wegnehmen_.

Ein Sternzerstörer? Mein Sohn spielt mit Sternzerstörern? _Und dann?_

_Der Trooper hat das gesehen und kam herüber. Er hat ihm gesagt, wenn er mich nicht in Ruhe ließe, könne er sich einen echten Sternzerstörer ansehen, aber von innen, auf dem Weg nach Ord Mantell. Was ist auf Ord Mantell? Der Junge sah nicht wirklich erfreut aus._

_Ein großes Gefängnis._

_Oh., _machte Luke. _Naja… das fand ich nett von ihm. Schließlich war ich nur ein kleiner Junge mit einem Spielzeug…_

_Das Imperium besteht nicht nur aus Monstern, Luke., _sagte Vader ruhig.

_Nein.. du bist ja auch da.,_ erwiderte Luke mit einem Lächeln, dann wurde er ernst. _Und mein Vater._

Vader schwieg – er wußte schlicht nicht, was er sagen sollte.

_Hast du meinen Vater in diesem Jahr gesehen, Cymharol?_, fragte Luke plötzlich sehnsuchtsvoll.

Bei den Mächten! Die Frage erwischte ihn kalt, obwohl er damit hätte rechnen müssen. _Ja, Luke._, antwortete er schließlich. _Er wußte nicht, daß du lebst… er dachte, du seist gestorben, wie deine Mutter. Er hat sich sehr gefreut, es zu erfahren. Er war lange nicht so glücklich gewesen… jahrelang._

_Er wußte es nicht?_, wiederholte Luke fassungslos.

Vader stutzte. Hatten seine Verwandten ihm denn tatsächlich gar nichts erzählt? _Was hat man dir über deinen Vater gesagt – außer, daß er Pilot auf einem… Gewürzfrachter sei?_ Vader grollte wieder, unwillkürlich.

Luke zog unbehaglich die Schultern hoch. _Daß er gegangen wäre, nachdem meine Mutter gestorben war, und mich zurückgelassen hatte. Tante Beru meinte, daß er vermutlich keine Zeit hätte, sich um ein Kind zu kümmern._

In Vader kochte heißer Zorn hoch, den er mühsam im Zaum hielt. _Das mag sein, Luke, aber er hätte sicher einen Weg gefunden, wenn er nur von deiner Existenz gewußt hätte. Und er ging nicht freiwillig._

_Nein? Warum mußte er denn gehen?,_ erkundigte sich Luke besorgt.

_Das ist eine Geschichte für das nächste Jahr, Luke._, sagte Vader sanft, aber bestimmt. _Nicht heute. Bitte verzeih._

Luke, der den Ärger des anderen spürte, aber ebenso wußte, daß er nicht gegen ihn gerichtet war, war zwar enttäuscht, aber er gab nach. Zumal ihm bereits die Augen zufielen. _Ich freue mich schon darauf, Cymharol. Ich habe dich vermißt… mußte so oft an dich denken. Und ich habe niemandem etwas erzählt. Unser Geheimnis… _Er klang schläfrig, aber glücklich.

_Unser Geheimnis_., bestätigte Vader, dann kam ihm spontan eine Idee. _Eins noch, Luke… ich soll dir etwas von deinem Vater ausrichten._

Schlagartig war Luke wieder wach. _Er läßt mir etwas ausrichten? Wirklich??, _fragte er aufgeregt.

Vader empfand spontan eine große Traurigkeit, obwohl sein Sohn ihn sehr glücklich machte. _Ja, Luke. Er läßt dir sagen, daß er dich liebt. Und sehr stolz auf dich ist._

Luke strahlte. _Das ist mein schönstes Geburtstagsgeschenk, Cymharol. Danke! Und danke, daß du wieder da warst._

_Gerne, Luke. Ich habe mich auch sehr auf unser Gespräch gefreut._

_Das ganze Jahr?_

_Das ganze Jahr._

Wärme strömte durch die mentale Verbindung zu Vader herüber, einer Art mentaler Umarmung. _Ich hab dich lieb, Cymharol. Bis zum nächsten Jahr._

_Bis zum nächsten Jahr, Luke._, erwiderte Vader, dem das erste Mal seit Padmés Tod Tränen in den Augen standen. _Ich hab dich auch lieb._


	4. Chapter 4

_Lieben Dank an SolDeande, Yvanne Palpatine und Plantarius für die Reviews, und ich freue mich sehr, daß euch die Story gefällt :o)_

_Sol, ich habe dir eine ausführlichere Antwort per Mail (2 Stück) geschickt – sag bitte Bescheid, wenn die Adresse nicht mehr stimmt und du nichts bekommen hast._

_Weiter geht's!_

* * *

4: Dreizehn

Dieses Mal brauchte Vader länger, bis er sich von dem Gespräch mit seinem Sohn erholte und wieder in seine normalen Bahnen fand. Er schien für einige Tage abwesend und noch abweisender als sonst, was seine Umgebung zum Anlaß nahm, mehr denn je den Kopf einzuziehen und darauf zu achten, daß niemandem ein Fehler unterlief. Die Folgen konnten bei Vader immer letal sein, und umso mehr, wenn er in einer solchen Stimmung war. Aber er wäre nicht Darth Vader, würde er sich nicht innerhalb kürzester Zeit wieder in der Gewalt haben… jedenfalls, was seine privatesten Gefühle anging. Und so verlief bald alles wieder in gewohnten Bahnen.

Das Jahr selbst unterschied sich nur wenig von anderen Jahren, für beide. Luke träumte von seinem Vater, von Cymharol und der Chance, von Tatooine wegzugehen, und Vader schlug sich mit den üblichen Problemen herum: der schwarzen Sonne, den Hutts, Schmugglern und Rebellen – und auch er dachte oft an seinen Sohn und verwahrte das Wissen um seine Existenz tief in sich, schützte es wie die Kostbarkeit, die es war, vor Palpatines suchenden Augen und Geist.

Zwei Wochen vor Lukes Geburtstag, in einer ruhigeren Minute, wurde er erneut von Melancholie und Wut gleichermaßen gepackt. Jeder andere Vater konnte diesen Tag mit seinem Sohn feiern, konnte ihn sehen, ihn umarmen und ihm etwas schenken… und er? Durfte Luke nicht einmal sagen, daß er sein Vater war!

Aber Moment mal - etwas schenken… das müßte doch zu schaffen sein. Er hatte vertrauenswürdige Agenten, die ihm etwas besorgen konnten… aber wie es dem Jungen zukommen lassen? Sicher, es wäre ein Leichtes, den Mann in der Poststelle vergessen zu lassen, daß er jemals ein Päckchen für seine schwarze Lordschaft befördert hatte, ganz abgesehen von der Absurdität der schieren Vorstellung. Es würde ohnehin niemand glauben. Als Adresse würde er Lukes Schule angeben – auch kein Problem. Aber mit welchem Absender sollte er es schicken? Leider gab es dafür keine plausible Lösung, und ‚Cymharol' reichte sicher nicht aus. Die imperiale Akademie? Nahm niemanden unter vierzehn an, und der Junge war genau ein Jahr jünger. Verdammt! Ein fingiertes Gewinnspiel, bei dem der Gewinn von einer – nichtexistenten – Firma zugeschickt wurde? Würde platzen, wenn Luke sagte, er habe sich niemals an solchen Spielen beteiligt. Vaders Laune wurde immer schwärzer. Er setzte sich an sein Terminal, rief die Datenbank der imperialen Schulen auf und suchte die Lukes auf Tatooine. Da… Anchorhead. Nicht sehr groß, nur knapp hundertsiebzig Schüler, aber Anchorhead war auch viel kleiner als Mos Eisley oder Mos Espa, wo er selbst aufgewachsen war. Die Namen der Schüler… hier. Skywalker, Luke. Eltern tot/vermißt, Hüter: Owen und Beru Lars, Feuchtfarmer, Anchorhead. Er seufzte, dann holte er sich die Noten auf das Display – und staunte. Luke hatte wirklich nicht übertrieben, er war hervorragend – und es wurde lobend erwähnt, daß er bereits zum fünften Mal in Folge Klassenbester war. Stolz schwoll in ihm – wie gern hätte er diese Erfolge mit seinem Sohn geteilt… Aber hier – da war etwas! Luke hatte – wohl für eine Projektarbeit – Daten über die Flotte bei deren Pressestelle angefordert, allgemein zugängliches wie Bilder, technische Daten, Historie und mehr… und noch keine Antwort bekommen. Die Anfrage war bereits vier Wochen alt und wohl irgendwo verschlafen worden. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf Vaders Gesicht. Das war es! Eine kleine Manipulation, eine Disk mit den Daten – und ein Buch, ein Bildband, als ‚Entschädigung' für die Wartezeit. Luke würde es lieben… und sicher fand sich Platz für einen kurzen Gruß im Innenteil, ohne daß es zu sehr auffiel.

Der dunkle Lord rieb sich ganz unvaderish die Hände, bevor er sein Mailprogramm aufrief, um seinem vertrauenswürdigsten Agenten einen Befehl zu erteilen.

* * *

Und so drehte Luke Skywalker am Imperiumstag ebenso verwundert wie erfreut ein Paket in den Händen, das ihm von seinem Lehrer mit einem Grinsen und den Worten: „Ich will nie wieder Kritik über das Imperium hören, Skywalker! Und warten lohnt zuweilen doch…" überreicht worden war. Es war überraschend schwer und noch geschlossen – lediglich eine äußere Hülle, in der ein Papier steckte, war geöffnet worden. Luke zog es heraus und las zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben das Wort „Lieferschein" – sein Onkel und seine Tante kauften niemals etwas über Versandhandel, sondern immer nur in Läden in der Umgebung. Darunter stand „Imperiale Flotte, Pressebüro, Coruscant", sein Name und die Adresse der Schule. Dies hier kam von weit her, vom imperialen Zentrum – und es war für ihn! Lukes Augen wurden immer größer. Noch weiter glitt sein Blick nach unten, und er las: „Datenträger, 1 Stück. Persönliches Präsent, 1 Stück."

Persönliches Präsent? Von der imperialen Flotte?? Für ihn??? Mühsam bezwang er seine Aufregung, steckte das Paket, wie es war, in seine Tasche und beschloß, es später zu öffnen, allein, ohne die neugierigen Augen seiner Mitschüler. Was auch immer es war, es gehörte ihm allein. Für den Rest des Schultages klemmte die Tasche zwischen seinen Füßen, den Riemen um ein Knie gewunden, bewacht und geschützt.

Später war zuhause, nach dem Essen. Sein Geschenk hatte er bereits morgens bekommen, doch es lag nun unbeachtet neben ihm auf dem Tisch. Andächtig zog er das Paket aus der Tasche und legte es auf seine Knie, betrachtete es ein wenig, bevor er es öffnete – sehr vorsichtig, als sei das Papier bereits ein Teil des Präsents.

Darin befand sich ein stabiler Karton, der einen Deckel aufwies – und für Luke sah er aus wie eine Schatztruhe aus einem Märchen. Zögernd hob er den Deckel, aufgeregt wie selten.

Darin schimmerte zuoberst ein Standard-Datenträger in einer Hülle, daneben lag ein Brief – und unter beidem ein weiterer Gegenstand, der nochmals in Papier einwickelt war.

Luke nahm den Datenträger heraus, betrachtete ihn für einen Moment und legte ihn dann beiseite – er war beschriftet mit „Präsentationsmaterial Flotte, Schulausgabe" - dann griff er nach dem Brief. Der Umschlag war unverschlossen, und so zog er einen dicken Bogen reinweißes, sehr glattes Papier heraus und entfaltete es. Oben prangte das Logo der imperialen Flotte in Silber und Schwarz, darunter waren nochmals sein Name und die Adresse seiner Schule angegeben. Dann folgte ein Datum, das eine Woche in der Vergangenheit lag, einige kryptische Zahlen- und Buchstabenkombinationen, und darunter schließlich ein kurzer, gedruckter Text.

„Hallo Luke, danke für dein Interesse an der imperialen Flotte. Anbei erhältst du die gewünschten Unterlagen auf Datendisk – wir wünschen dir viel Erfolg bei deinem Projekt. Für die Verzögerung in der Bearbeitung deiner Anfrage möchten wir uns mit dem beigelegten Präsent entschuldigen. Lang lebe das Imperium!" Eine unleserliche Unterschrift beendete das Schreiben.

Lukes Herz klopfte ahnungsvoll. Er hatte das Gefühl, daß diese Gabe nicht ohne Grund gekommen war. Erneut besah er sich die Unterschrift auf dem Brief, konnte jedoch keinen Namen herauslesen. Er legte das Blatt beiseite und nahm behutsam den letzten Gegenstand aus dem Karton.

Er wog ihn in den Händen, kostete den Moment und die glückliche Spannung aus, dann entfernte er auch hier vorsichtig das Papier – und hielt einen prächtigen, dicken Bildband in Händen, mit dem Flaggschiff des Imperiums auf dem Titel – der DEVASTATOR. Er kannte das Schiff aus dem Politikunterricht – tatsächlich war sie Teil seiner Projektarbeit.

Andächtig strichen seine Finger über den glänzenden Einband, dann schlug er das Buch auf – und fand auf der ersten Seite eine Widmung.

Ein Geräusch erklang draußen im Hof. Sofort schoß sein Kopf hoch, er lauschte angestrengt auf Schritte – Onkel und Tante würden ihm das Buch sicher wegnehmen, da es vom Imperium kam, vom Bösen schlechthin in ihren Augen. Aber es blieb ruhig, er war allein. Sein Blick senkte sich wieder auf das Buch.

Die Handschrift war steil, scharf und klar, sehr ausdrucksstark und gut leserlich.

_Luke, _

_alles Gute zum dreizehnten Geburtstag. _

_Meine Gedanken begleiten dich. _

_Cymharol_

Lukes Herz raste. Es gab ihn wirklich.

Cymharol war kein Traum – er war real, hier war der Beweis. Aber wie hatte er es geschafft, das Buch als Geschenk zu ihm zu bekommen? Arbeitete er in der Pressestelle? Er hatte es ihm ja nicht verraten wollen… aber er sagte, er sei auch Pilot, also war das eher unwahrscheinlich. Oder?

Aber heute war sein Geburtstag – und er würde ihn fragen können, später…!

Sacht berührte er die Widmung im Buch, las wieder und wieder die kurze, aber so herzliche Nachricht an ihn. Ob er Cymharol wohl jemals kennenlernen würde?


	5. Chapter 5

_Danke an Plantarius und Tlana für Review und Mail – und /me winkt mal über die Grenze in die Schweiz zu zwei sich indirekt geoutet habenden Lesern :o) Danke auch an euch für die Grüße und das Lob, geht runter wie Öl! ::g::_

_Ich geh mal nicht näher auf den Bildband ein, Tlana – aber ich denke, ich kann bejahen, daß es Bilder seiner schwarzen Majestät darin gibt. Ansonsten nur ein geträllertes ‚Honi soit qui mal y pense'… ;o)_

_Weiter geht's – und das heute sogar recht lang, die beiden haben sich viel zu sagen._

Nie hatte er sich so nach seinem Bett gesehnt wie heute. Aber um seine Tante nicht zu enttäuschen, bastelte er nach dem Abendessen noch eine Weile an seinem Geschenk – eine schnelle Schmugglerjacht – obwohl er viel lieber in dem Bildband geblättert hätte. Eine erste grobe Durchsicht war sehr vielversprechend gewesen – es gab prächtige Bilder und viel zu lesen. Aber das Buch lag gut versteckt in seinem Zimmer, an einem Platz, an dem Tante Beru es beim Aufräumen garantiert nicht finden würde.

Endlich war es spät genug, daß er schlafen gehen konnte, ohne Verdacht zu erregen. Und kaum lag er im Bett und starrte hinaus auf die Sterne, griff er schon mit seinem Geist hinaus, ohne selbst zu wissen, wie.

_Cymharol?_

_Ich bin hier, Luke. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag._

_Danke! Und vielen, vielen Dank für das Buch!_

Ein leises Lachen ertönte. _Ah, du hast mein Geschenk bekommen. Gefällt es dir?_

_Es ist toll!,_ rief Luke enthusiastisch. _Ich konnte es noch nicht lesen – ich will es versteckt halten. Will nicht riskieren, daß man es mir wegnimmt._

_Warum sollte man es dir wegnehmen?_, erkundigte Cymharol sich beunruhigt. _Es steht kein Name drin, den Tante und Onkel kennen. Sie können unmöglich ahnen, woher du es hast._

_Daß es vom Imperium kommt, reicht vermutlich schon.,_ murmelte Luke bedrückt.

_Dann halte es versteckt, Luke., _bekräftigte Cymharol_. Du wirst wissen, was richtig ist. _Vader ging auf, daß es vermutlich wirklich reichte, um eine Verbindung zu ihm herzustellen. Es war einfach genug.

_Wie hast du das geschafft?,_ fragte der Junge neugierig._ Es zu mir zu kriegen, meine ich. Mit dem Brief und allem… arbeitest du dort?_

_Wo, Luke?_

_Im Pressebüro._

_Bei den Mächten, nein! _Cymharol lachte. _Ich bin ganz woanders. Aber ich habe gewisse… Möglichkeiten. _

Luke summte, als ihm aufging, daß sein Freund entweder viele gute Freunde hatte – oder ziemlich mächtig sein mußte. Wer er wohl war? Dann stolperte er über das Wort, das er verwendet hatte. Welche Mächte? Niemand, den er kannte, berief sich auf sie.

_Was meinst du mit ‚bei den Mächten', Cymharol? Ist das eine Art Fluch?_

Das erste leichte Zögern an diesem Abend – Luke bemerkte es wohl, und es weckte seine Neugier, als er spürte, daß der andere nicht ärgerlich wurde – nur vorsichtig.

_Die Mächte sind das, was jemandem wie uns seine besondere Begabung verleiht._, sagte Cymharol schließlich. _Eigentlich ist es nur eine, nämlich DIE Macht – aber es gibt mehrere Arten, wie man sie nutzen kann. Unter anderem die lichte und die dunkle Seite._

_Was ist der Unterschied?_

_Das ist nicht so einfach zu erklären, Luke. Manche Leute sagen, daß die lichte Seite die „gute" sei und die dunkle die Böse, aber so pauschal läßt sich das nicht abtun. Ich kann mit einer Handlung der lichten Seite Schaden zufügen, wenn ich zum Beispiel jemandem, der keine Nüsse verträgt, einen Nußkuchen backe, ohne zu verraten, was er enthält. Aber ich kann auch mit einer Handlung der dunklen Seite Gutes tun – wenn ich ein gefährliches Tier töte, das jemanden angreift und verletzt oder umbringt._

Luke nickte. _Ich glaube, ich verstehe. _

_Früher einmal gab es dennoch die strikte Trennung. Wer sich der lichten Seite bediente, war ein sogenannter Jedi. Davon gab es sehr viele. Und auf der Gegenseite nur wenige – die sogenannten Sith._

_Und warum gibt es sie nicht mehr?_

_Die Jedi folgten am Ende Zielen, die sie für licht und gut hielten, die aber schlecht waren. Es kam zum Krieg._

_Und wer gewann ihn?_

_Niemand, Luke, wenn man so will. _Cymharols Stimme wurde ernst_. Die Jedi wurden beinahe komplett ausgelöscht. Wer noch übrig ist, versteckt sich. _

_Und die Sith?_

_Von ihnen gibt es noch zwei – es sind immer nur zwei, ein Meister und ein Schüler._

_Dann haben sie den Krieg doch gewonnen?_

_Nein, da ja noch Jedi übrig sind – und doch, ja, auf eine gewisse Weise. Aber zerbrich dir über sie nicht den Kopf. Derzeit droht dir keine Gefahr – ich wache über dich. Nur darfst du niemandem sagen, daß du diese Begabung hast. Man würde dir Böses wollen._

_Wäre ich denn ein Jedi?_

_Vielleicht – wer weiß? Das läge allein bei dir. _

Luke schwieg einen Moment. _Warum ich? Ich bin doch nur ein ganz normaler Junge auf einem öden Planeten._

_Die Macht macht keinen Unterschied in Herkunft, Geschlecht oder Rasse, Luke. Sie tritt überall auf, jeder kann sie haben – aber meist wird sie vererbt. Es ist in deinem Blut._

_Vererbt? Du meinst, meine Eltern haben es auch?_

_Deine Mutter nicht, nein. Aber dein Vater._

_Mein Vater hat diese Begabung auch?_, fragte Luke aufgeregt. Einen kurzen Moment ließ er den Gedanken auf sich wirken. _Zu welcher Seite gehört er?_

Ein erneutes Zögern. _Er war einmal ein Jedi, ein Mitglied des Rates sogar. Doch nach dem Krieg nicht mehr._

_Was ist passiert?_

_Viele schlimme Dinge. Er wurde verraten von jemandem, den er für seinen besten Freund hielt. Und danach war er nie wieder derselbe_. Cymharols Stimme war ernst und erstaunlicherweise voll Trauer. _Er hat Fehler gemacht, aber auch andere um ihn herum waren nicht unschuldig an dem, was passierte._

_Ist es das, was du mir letztes Jahr nicht erzählen wolltest?,_ fragte Luke behutsam. Er war entsetzt und fühlte tiefes Mitleid für seinen Vater, und doch sog er jedes Wort der Geschichte in sich auf, wollte alles wissen, alles erfahren. _Was meinst du mit „er war nie wieder derselbe"?_

_Das war es, ja, Luke. Dein Vater hat sich… verändert. Die Ereignisse haben ihn verändert, zu einem anderen Mann gemacht. Aber laß mich dir versichern, daß er dich liebt, dich und deine Mutter. Er vermißt euch beide sehr._

Luke schwieg einen Moment. Er war sehr aufgeregt, endlich mehr zu erfahren, aber er wollte Cymharol weder mit Gewalt aushorchen noch ihm Schmerz bereiten – und er fühlte, daß der andere Schmerz empfand. Sonderbar – als ob es ihn persönlich beträfe.

_Kanntest du meine Mutter auch?_, fragte er schließlich doch.

_Ja, Luke, ich kannte sie_. Cymharol klang plötzlich sehr sanft. _Sie war wunderschön, und mutig außerdem. Sie schreckte vor keiner Gefahr, keinem Kampf zurück._

_Ich weiß nichts über sie…, _flüsterte Luke.

Vaders Augen weiteten sich, sein Groll wuchs, was ihn unvorsichtig machte. _Sie haben dir gar nichts über sie gesagt? _

_Ich kenne nicht einmal ihren Namen. _Lukes Stimme wurde noch leiser.

_Ihr Name war Padmé Amidala Skywalker, geborene Naberrie._, begann Cymharol, die Stimme nun wieder fester. _Sie war für zwei Amtsperioden Königin von Naboo und danach Senatorin auf Coruscant._

_Eine Königin??,_ echote Luke mit großen Augen. _Wie im Märchen?_

Cymharol lachte leise. _Ja, mein So- mein junger Freund. Wie im Märchen. _

_Woher weißt du so viel?,_ staunte der Junge. In ihm keimte langsam ein Verdacht, oder besser: eine Hoffnung, genährt durch den Beinahe-Versprecher. Vielleicht…?

_Ich kannte sie gut… sie und deinen Vater_., kam die etwas zögerliche Antwort. _Ich war… auch einmal ein Jediritter._

_Ein Ritter? _Luke lachte unwillkürlich. _Noch mehr Märchen! War mein Vater auch ein Ritter?_

Ein Seufzen. _Ja, mein Junge. Das war er._

_Ach, Cymharol… ich wünschte, du wärst mein Vater_., seufzte Luke inbrünstig.

_Warum das?,_ erkundigte sich der andere nach einer Pause.

_Weil ich mit dir reden kann. Du bist da… du erzählst mir endlich Dinge, die ich schon so lange wissen möchte. Du hast mir ein Geschenk gemacht – nein, viele. Und ich hab dich lieb._

_Luke, ich…_ Vader brach ab, unsicher. Er wollte nicht lügen, aber es zuzugeben konnte den Jungen in Gefahr bringen.

_Bist du böse?,_ erkundigte sich Luke besorgt, voll Angst, zu weit gegangen zu sein.

_Böse? Nein, Luke, niemals! Bei den Mächten, nein!_

_Würdest du mich nicht als Sohn haben wollen?,_ fragte der Junge traurig.

Vader schluckte. _Luke, ich wäre sehr, sehr stolz und sehr, sehr glücklich, dich meinen Sohn nennen zu dürfen_.

Schweigen auf beiden Seiten. Beide tasteten unwillkürlich nach dem Geist des jeweils anderen.

_Du BIST mein Vater, Cymharol… oder?, _fragte Luke schließlich.

Wieder ein Zögern, dann: _Ja, Luke. Das bin ich_.

_Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?,_ fragte der Junge halb traurig, halb neugierig.

_Um dich zu schützen, mein Sohn. Wenn bekannt würde, daß ich ein Kind habe, wärst du in großer Gefahr. Tatooine ist ein guter Planet… weitab vom Schuß, aus dem Fokus des Imperators. Eigentlich ist es Wahnsinn, daß du meinen alten Namen trägst._

_Aber warum, Vater? Wer bist du?_

Vader überlegte einen Moment, suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, zu erklären, ohne zuviel zu verraten. _Da du mit dem Begriff ‚Jedi' nichts anfangen konntest, muß ich annehmen, daß man dieses Kapitel aus eurem Geschichtsunterricht gestrichen hat. Oder?_

Luke überlegte. _Da war mal die Rede von Feinden des Imperiums – eine große Bande von Terroristen, deren Anführer den Kaiser, damals noch Kanzler, angriffen und töten wollten… Mitglieder einer ehemals noblen Gruppe von Leuten, die eigentlich den Frieden sichern sollten und statt dessen den Krieg brachten. Waren das die Jedi?_

_So könnte man sie umschreiben, ja… wenn man die Hälfte wegläßt und den Rest verschleiert._, brummte Vader.

_Und du warst einer von ihnen?_

_Nicht nur. Man nannte mich einen ihrer Größten… gab mir sogar einen albernen Titel._

_Welchen?,_ fragte Luke neugierig. Dieses Gespräch dauerte schon länger als die beiden zuvor, und er war überhaupt nicht müde, im Gegenteil.

_Den Helden ohne Furcht_. Vader schnaubte, und Luke lachte aufgeregt.

_Das klingt nach vielen spannenden Abenteuern!_

_Spannend ist relativ, Luke, glaub mir. Und irgendwann wird es schlicht zuviel – aber damals fand ich es auch aufregend, es machte Spaß. Jetzt, im Nachhinein, sehe ich das ganze etwas… differenzierter. Erwachsene Augen nehmen es anders wahr._

_Erzählst du mir trotzdem davon?_

Vader lachte. _Na schön, aber nicht mehr heute. Im nächsten Jahr, Luke. Ja? Jedes Jahr eine oder zwei Geschichten._

Luke seufzte. _Na schön_.

Wieder schwiegen beide, aber es war ein angenehmes Schweigen.

_Wie sehen eigentlich deine Zukunftspläne aus, mein Sohn? Du wirst doch sicher nicht in die Fußstapfen deines Onkels treten wollen. Nicht als Klassenbester._

_Welche Möglichkeiten bleiben mir denn groß auf Tatooine?,_ brummte Luke mißvergnügt. _Wenn du hier gelebt hast, mußt du das doch wissen. Feuchtfarmen, ein wenig Handel, Schmuggel. Das war's._

_Und nichts davon kommt wirklich in Frage., _stellte Vader fest. _Aber wer sagt, daß du dort bleiben mußt?_

_Wo sollte ich denn hin? Ich würde ja gern, aber… Tante und Onkel haben kein Geld, mich auf eine Universität zu schicken. Und sie würden mich wohl auch nicht gehen lassen wollen._

_Du bist seit fünf Jahren Klassenbester, Luke. Es gibt Stipendien._

_Stiwas?_

_Ein Stipendium ist ein bezahlter Studienplatz für bedürftige, aber begabte Personen, also für Leute wie dich. Deinen Verwandten entstünden keine Kosten._ Er schwieg einen Moment. _Luke, ich wünschte, ich könnte dich offiziell als Sohn anerkennen. Ich habe Geld genug für zehn Leben und mehr. Aber es geht nicht… nicht offiziell. Und so lange du bei Owen wohnst, kann ich dir nicht einmal heimlich etwas zukommen lassen… es fiele auf. _

_Ich will nichts von dir, Vater, solang ich dich nicht dazuhaben kann.,_ erklärte Luke fest – überrascht von der Tatsache, daß sein Vater reich war. Aber das war ihm egal. Reich oder arm, er war sein Vater. Ende.

_Wir werden sehen, Luke. Wie ich dir schon sagte: ich wache über dich. Ich will nicht, daß du Not leidest_.

Der Junge sah an sich herunter, betrachtete die geflickten Kleider, die er trug. Aber immerhin: er HATTE Kleider. Und Schuhe. Und genug zu essen. Not definierte er anders_. Tu ich nicht, Vater_.

Vader seufzte, er kannte Tatooine. _Deine Bescheidenheit ehrt dich, mein Sohn. Aber zurück zum Stipendium. Würdest du denn überhaupt weggehen und lernen wollen?_

_Natürlich!_, rief Luke enthusiastisch. _Sofort!_

_Und gibt es etwas, das dich besonders interessiert?_

_Ich will fliegen lernen._, kam es sofort und sehnsuchtsvoll. _Seit ich denken kann, sind Schiffe mein Größtes._

_Die imperiale Akademie, also? Dort werden Offiziere ausgebildet, und Piloten. Unter anderem._

Luke zögerte. _Das würde Onkel Owen niemals erlauben._

_Luke, die Akademie ist riesig. Dort sind Tausende von Schülern – ein Einzelner geht dort komplett unter! Und wenn man etwas verstecken will, ist es am Besten, es dort zu plazieren, wo es keiner jemals suchen würde: nämlich vor aller Augen._

_Das wäre vielleicht ein Argument…,_ murmelte der Junge. _Aber wie komme ich da hin? Wenn ich mich selbst bewerbe und Onkel Owen kriegt das raus, setzt es die Tracht Prügel meines Lebens._

_Er schlägt dich?_, fragte Vader sofort beunruhigt und mit einem Knurren.

_Nein… nichts, was über das normale Maß hinausgehen würde. Aber ab und zu, wenn ich mal wieder was gebastelt habe, hab ich schon eine gefangen_…

Vader machte einen gedanklichen Vermerk – er würde es nicht vergessen. _Nun – normalerweise gehen die Anwerber die Personendateien durch, suchen nach guten Noten und holen sich so ihre Kandidaten. Es ist also gut möglich bis sehr wahrscheinlich, daß du im Lauf des nächsten halben Jahres einen Brief bekommst_. Für den ich im Zweifelsfall persönlich sorgen werde. _Dumm nur, daß es in diesem Fall nicht mehr möglich sein wird, dir einen anderen Namen zu verpassen. Du bist in der Schule als Skywalker geführt. _

_Ich bin stolz darauf, deinen Namen zu tragen, Vater._

_Ich danke dir, mein Sohn. Aber es ist gefährlich… sehr gefährlich. Ich hoffe, niemand macht sich die Mühe, nachzusehen. Immerhin gilt mein Sohn offiziell als tot._ Vader dachte nach. _Nein… es sollte in Ordnung sein. Die Akademie, also._

_Und wenn Onkel Owen es nicht erlaubt?_

_Nur ein Narr würde eine solche Chance verstreichen lassen. Es liegt an dir, es ihm zu verkaufen – daß es die Chance deines Lebens ist, daß die Akademie so groß ist, daß niemand von dir auf mich schließen würde, und daß sie nicht auf Coruscant liegt, sondern auf Anaxes – die Zweigstelle der Navy, zumindest. Und daß es eine Schande wäre, jemanden mit deiner Begabung an Evaporatoren versauern zu lassen – nein, das erwähnst du besser nicht. Owen weiß über Jedi Bescheid, er könnte es in den falschen Hals bekommen._

_Wer von beiden ist eigentlich mit dir verwandt? Onkel Owen oder Tante Beru?_

_Keiner von beiden, jedenfalls nicht blutsverwandt. Owen ist mein Stiefbruder. Meine Mutter heiratete seinen Vater, der verwitwet war, aber da waren wir beide schon erwachsen._

_Oh…,_ machte Luke erstaunt und entsetzt. _Das war mehr Information, als ich eigentlich haben wollte… _

_Laß es ihn nicht spüren, Luke. Er ist ein guter Mann. Schlicht, aber gut – nur die Sache mit den Schlägen werde ich nicht vergessen._

_Das ist schon in Ordnung, Vater. Es tut nicht wirklich weh… und er meint es nicht böse. Er ist nur… überfordert damit, glaube ich._

_Er hat Angst, mein Sohn. Das ist der Grund. Angst, daß du meinem Weg folgen könntest. Aber_ -, unterband er jegliche Frage Lukes im Keim – _das ist kein Thema mehr für heute. Es ist spät, du mußt schlafen. Wir haben heute sehr lange gesprochen._

_Und ich habe jeden Moment davon genossen, Vater._

_Ich ebenfalls, Luke. Ich ebenfalls. Ich wünschte, die Vorzeichen wären andere und du könntest bei mir sein. Aber vielleicht, eines Tages…_

_Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, Vater. Und vielleicht können wir uns ja einmal sehen, falls das mit der Akademie klappen sollte… heimlich._

Oh, du wirst mich garantiert sehen, mein Sohn… aber du wirst nicht wissen, daß ich es bin. Und das sollst du auch nicht. _Vielleicht, Luke. Wir werden sehen._

_Dann bis zum nächsten Jahr, Vater. Ich liebe dich._

_Ich liebe dich auch, Luke. Bis zum nächsten Jahr_.


	6. Chapter 6

_Frohe Ostern euch allen! _

_Danke an Sol, Plantarius und Tlana :o)_

_Sol: Hm… der Todesstern ist in dieser Version ja noch nicht gebaut, höchstens angefangen… aber ob für Luke später noch Grund und Anlaß besteht, das Ding in die Luft zu jagen? Laßt euch überraschen ::g:: (Aber nein: der Riesenflummi spielt in dieser Story keine Rolle.) Und danke nochmals an dich, Sol – bei deinen Reviews komm ich aus dem Rotwerden vor Stolz gar nicht mehr raus!_

_Tlana: Ja, die gute Leia hätte vermutlich ganz schön rumgezickt – und später dann erst, halleluja ;o) Jungs sind da doch pflegeleichter… ::g:: Und auch ja zu Vaders Veränderung… ich hoffe mal, seine schwarze Majestät ist mir nicht zu ooc geraten – ich seh ihn ja doch ein wenig… anders, vor allem durch den Auserwählten. Wobei – er ist immer noch Vader. Wartet's ab. Was Beru und Owen angeht – keine Ahnung, ich glaube, das wird nirgendwo erklärt…_

_Plantarius: Mach's wie ich, nutz die Mittagspause :o) Und ich denke, Luke wird dich nicht enttäuscht haben, hm? ;o)_

_Ich denke, dieses Kapitel wird euch gefallen… ::breitgrins::_

* * *

5: Vierzehn

Auch das nächste Jahr verging beinahe komplett ohne einschneidende Ereignisse – relativ gesehen. Was Vader als alltäglich empfand, oder was ihn nicht belastete, weil er Gefühle (bis auf die für seinen neugefundenen Sohn) aus seinem Leben verbannt hatte, wäre Luke teils als großes Abenteuer vorgekommen oder als gewaltiges Verbrechen, wie zum Beispiel die Hinrichtung zweier Jedi, die er aufgestöbert und getötet hatte. Vader empfand bei dem einen kein, bei der anderen nur geringes Bedauern, denn seine Erinnerung an den Orden und dessen engstirnige Dogmen war noch zu frisch, und der eine zumindest war ihm wohlbekannt – als treuer Lakai und Papagei des Ordens, der niemals Ratsschlüsse und Richtlinien in Frage gestellt hatte.

Lukes Leben war nun, da der Schulabschluß näher rückte, von Prüfungen erfüllt, die ihm aber keine Probleme bereiteten. Zwar hielt Owen ihn auf der Farm gut beschäftigt, aber er fand dennoch die nötige Zeit zum Lernen – und es fiel ihm leicht, den Stoff zu erfassen. Und hin und wieder, zwei- oder dreimal, spürte er über das Jahr das sachte Streifen des Geistes seines Vaters – wortlos, nur eine flüchtige, aber liebevolle Berührung, als dieser in einem unbeobachteten, ruhigen Augenblick hinausgriff und sich einen kurzen Moment der Melancholie erlaubte.

Gegen Ende des Jahres trat Lukes Lehrer vor die Klasse, einen Stapel Broschüren und Papiere in der Hand.

„Wie jedes Jahr um diese Zeit haben Prüfer des Imperiums sich die Noten eures Jahrgangs angesehen. Hier", er hob die Papiere hoch, „sind die Ergebnisse, besser gesagt: Einladungen für die Besten unter euch, auf weiterführende Schulen, Akademien und Universitäten des Imperiums zu wechseln. Ihr werdet Empfehlungen für bestimmte Zweige finden – Naturwissenschaften, Lehrämter, Flotte und mehr." Er ging herum, verteilte Briefe und Broschüren je nach Empfehlung – manche von ihnen bekamen zwei oder drei, vor Luke landete jedoch ein ganzer Stapel. „Außerdem wurde dieses Jahr ein Stipendium vergeben, für den Klassenbesten. Gratuliere, Skywalker!" Der Lehrer überreichte ihm einen verschlossenen Umschlag, recht dick, mit einem leicht schiefen Grinsen, wie es schien, und wandte sich dann wieder an alle, um ihnen zu erklären, daß es Fördermittel gab und imperiale Unterstützung, die man später zu geringem Zins zurückzahlen konnte. Luke hörte nicht zu, war längst in die Broschüren vertieft, die alle in den glühendsten Farben die Vorzüge der verschiedenen Akademien und Universitäten priesen und die Vielzahl der danach möglichen Berufe auflisteten. Was es da alles gab! Die medizinische Fakultät suchte offenbar händeringend Heiler – trotz der Armee von Medidroiden, die landwirtschaftliche Forschungsanstalt Leute, die sich um bessere Erträge auf unwirtlichen Planeten bemühten, es wurden Lehrer überall in der Galaxis und für alle Fächer gesucht, Armee und Flotte – ah. Da war es. Das Imperial Naval College, das Ausbildungszentrum für Piloten und Offiziere. Luke starrte fasziniert auf die Hochglanzbroschüre vor ihm, den Sternzerstörer und die Jäger, die das Titelbild zierten, dann blätterte er um und betrachtete das Bild des weitläufigen Campus auf Anaxes. Eine Kernwelt, nah an Coruscant, und beherrscht vom Geist des Militärs. Es würde wohl nicht leicht werden – ein ganz anderes Leben als das hier. Und dennoch – sein Geist schrie nach neuen Herausforderungen, und er wollte FLIEGEN!

Ohne daß er es bemerkte, war der Unterricht zu Ende. Luke wurde vom Lärm der anderen, die ihre Taschen packten, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Skywalker… bleib noch einen Moment." Sein Lehrer gab ihm ein Zeichen, während die anderen den Raum verließen.

„Sir?" fragte Luke höflich, als er neben das Pult trat.

„Was hältst du von dem Angebot?" wollte der Lehrer unverblümt wissen. „Ein Stipendium erleichtert natürlich vieles. Ich weiß, daß deine Familie sich normalerweise nicht leisten könnte, dich auf eine Universität zu schicken."

„Nein, Sir. Ich würde gerne gehen – aber mein Onkel wird es nicht zulassen. Ihm fehlt dann eine Arbeitskraft auf der Farm."

Der Lehrer runzelte die Stirn. „Nun, er wird kaum eine andere Wahl haben."

„Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Ein imperiales Stipendium ist eine besondere Sache. Ein Stipendiat wird sorgsam ausgesucht – nach Begabung ebenso wie Bedürftigkeit. Bei dir trifft beides zu. Wenn du nicht gehst, werden Leute kommen und Fragen stellen, weshalb."

„Oh.", machte Luke beunruhigt. Niemand auf Tatooine wollte Imperiale im Haus haben.

„Ich würde es vermeiden, wenn es geht." Sein Lehrer nickte. „Allerdings…" Er zögerte. „Dumm, daß du unter diesem Namen zur Schule gehst, Luke. Dein Onkel wäre besser beraten gewesen, dich unter seinem Namen anzumelden."

Luke erinnerte sich an das, was sein Vater ihm gesagt hatte. „Warum, Sir?" fragte er beunruhigt.

„Der Name Skywalker war in der alten Republik sehr berühmt. Es gab da einmal einen Je-", er unterbrach sich und fuhr fort: „…einen jungen Mann in einer Art… Polizeitruppe, der scheinbar Unmögliches vollbrachte. Nicht nur einmal, sondern immer wieder." Polizeitruppe?, dachte Luke. So ähnlich hatte doch sein Vater – damals noch als Cymharol – seine Arbeit beschrieben, die er jetzt tat. „Man nannte ihn den Helden ohne Furcht." Luke unterdrückte ein Grinsen. „Aber er verschwand wie die meisten seiner Kollegen bei der Entstehung des Imperiums."

Luke spürte, daß man ihm etwas verschwieg. „Verschwand?" fragte er unbehaglich.

„Diese… Polizeitruppe war dem Imperator ein Dorn im Auge." Sein Lehrer räusperte sich. „Sie wurden hingerichtet. Alle."

„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Der Skywalker damals kam auch von Tatooine. Vielleicht stellt man einen Bezug zu dir her… das wäre gefährlich für dich."

„Die Akademie ist riesig.", wandte Luke ein.

„Ja… das mag dein Glück sein. Außerdem ist es ohnehin zu spät, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Dein Name ist verzeichnet und nicht mehr zu ändern."

Luke zuckte die Schultern. „Ich werde schon klarkommen. Wenn ich überhaupt gehen darf." Daß er einen Beschützer hatte, verschwieg er wohlweislich – ebenso wie er unerwähnt ließ, daß der „Held ohne Furcht" sein Vater war und durchaus noch am Leben.

„Na schön." Der ältere Mann seufzte. „Sag deinem Onkel, es ist klüger, sich nicht zu sträuben. Die Prüfer im Haus zu haben, ist nicht wirklich angenehm. Und rein von der Sache her hast du es mehr als verdient, Luke. Ich hatte selten einen Schüler, der so gut auf die Akademie gepaßt hätte wie du. Du bist perfekt in jedem Fach, dir steht jeder Weg offen."

Luke zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. „Es fällt mir leicht. Ich lerne gern – und manchmal scheint es, als dränge sich mir die richtige Antwort regelrecht auf, als wisse ich im voraus, was passiert." Er wunderte sich sehr, als sein Lehrer plötzlich alarmiert aussah.

„Das, mein Junge, behältst du auf der Akademie besser für dich. In Ordnung?"

„Ja, aber warum?"

„Sagen wir einfach: Vorahnungen dieser Art sind im Imperium… illegal. Handle danach – aber schluck's runter. Sag es niemandem!"

„Na gut.", murmelte Luke. „Ich muß los, sonst verpasse ich meinen Transport."

„In Ordnung. Aber denk an meine Worte, Luke. Übrigens: das neue Semester beginnt traditionsgemäß zum Imperiumstag. Also schon sehr bald."

Zwei Wochen später, am Vorabend des Imperiumstages, stand Luke auf dem Raumhafen von Mos Eisley, in der Hand einen kleinen Koffer und im Herzen eine Mischung aus Furcht und Vorfreude. Wie er es sich gedacht hatte, hatte Onkel Owen getobt und Tante Beru geweint. Warum allerdings, hatten ihm beide nicht sagen wollen. Allerdings war das erste Mal in seiner Gegenwart der Name ‚Kenobi' gefallen, auf den Owen geflucht hatte – mit Worten wie ‚seniler alter Narr' und ‚hätte mich niemals darauf einlassen dürfen'. Seine Tante hatte noch mehr geweint und etwas gemurmelt, das wie ‚konnten das Kind doch nicht abweisen' und ‚sturer Mann, du hättest ihm deinen Namen geben sollen' klang. Nichts, was ihm wirklich weiterhalf. Und wer beim fetten Hutt war ‚Kenobi'?

Zwei Tage voller Streitigkeiten und böser Worte später hatte sich Owen schließlich zähneknirschend bereiterklärt, ihn gehen zu lassen, wies aber gleichzeitig sämtliche Verantwortung von sich und mußte sich daraufhin das allererste Mal von Beru einige Bissigkeiten anhören, daß dies zu vermeiden gewesen wäre, hätte er sich nicht gegenüber Kenobi so trotzig gezeigt. Luke ging also – mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge.

Sein Koffer war klein, weil in den Unterlagen der Akademie – der Umschlag, den er erhalten hatte, enthielt alles Wissenswerte, seinen Flugschein, Reiseroute, Liste der Mitkadetten und mehr, als ob niemand daran gezweifelt hätte, daß er kam… und vielleicht war dies auch so – unter anderem stand, daß alles Benötigte von der Akademie gestellt wurde. Von der Uniform bis zur Unterwäsche und den Toilettenartikeln. Jeder Kadett dürfe aber einen Koffer voll persönlicher Gegenstände mitbringen, und so hatte er das wenige eingepackt, was er als ‚persönlich' bezeichnete: das Buch seines Vaters und seine Modelle. Mehr besaß er ohnehin nicht.

Mit ihm auf dem Flugfeld waren einige andere Jungen seines Alters, zwei aus seiner Klasse, die anderen schienen wohl aus anderen Orten zu kommen, denn er kannte sie nicht. Als sie ins Gespräch kamen, fand Luke sie alle recht nett – nicht weiter verwunderlich, denn sie alle waren Kinder von Tatooine und sich ähnlich.

Ein noch junger Offizier kam irgendwann und lud sie ein, an Bord zu gehen – und sofort stieg die Aufregung bei ihnen allen. Das Schiff vor ihnen war nicht allzu groß, aber größer als alle, die sie bisher gesehen hatten, und keiner von ihnen war jemals im Raum gewesen.

Der Flug war lang, aber aufregend für alle, und interessant – und der junge Offizier, der sich ihnen als Lieutnant Sienar („Nicht verwandt und nicht verschwägert, leider") vorgestellt hatte, unterhielt sich bereitwillig mit ihnen und beantwortete alle ihre Fragen. Als sie – trotz Hyperraumsprung, eine ebenso aufregende Erfahrung für alle – einen Tag später auf Anaxes ankamen, waren sie aufgekratzt, vorfreudig und begierig, zu lernen… also genau das, was der erwünschte Effekt dieser Reise war.

Sie hatten an Bord bereits Uniformen erhalten und anlegen dürfen und fühlten sich so weniger fremd, als sie auf dem Akademieeigenen Flugfeld den Transporter verließen und von Sienar zu ihren Quartieren geführt wurden – und danach zu den wichtigsten Orten der Akademie, wie der Haupt- und Versammlungshalle, den Werkstätten, dem Klassentrakt, dem Speisesaal, den Sporthallen und den Simulatoren.

Und dort sah Luke zum ersten Mal Darth Vader.

Auf den ersten Blick war er halb beeindruckend, halb sonderbar – ein wenig wie ein schwarzer Trooper, und doch wieder nicht, wegen des dramatisch wehenden Umhangs und des Atemgeräuschs, das unüberhörbar war. Er kam direkt auf sie zu, durchmaß den Gang mit ausgreifenden, langen Schritten, die von großer Selbstsicherheit zeugten und davon, daß dies eine bedeutende Persönlichkeit war… als ob der Schwarm recht hoher Offiziere, die ihm folgten wie Hündchen, nicht ebenso beredt gewesen wäre wie Sienars Reaktion. Der Offizier trieb sie an die Wand des Ganges und bedeutete ihnen, ruhig zu sein und sich zu verneigen, was sie taten – die meisten von ihnen dennoch neugierig hochschielend.

Luke war vollkommen überrollt von der Macht, die dieser Riese von einem Mann ausstrahlte, die ihm umgab wie ein beinahe greifbares Halo. Dieser Mann WAR die Macht, und er wußte es. Wer war das?

Überraschenderweise für alle stoppte der Fremde direkt vor ihnen so abrupt, daß ihm der weite Mantel um die Beine fegte. Er ließ den Blick über sie gleiten, so intensiv, daß jeder von ihnen meinte, er habe ihn persönlich bis auf die Knochen gemustert – obwohl seine Augen hinter einem schwarz getönten Visor des auffallend geformten Helmes verborgen lagen. Dann wandte er sich an Sienar.

„Neue Kadetten, Lieutnant?" Seine Stimme war tief und voll und jagte ihnen allen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ja, Lord Vader.", antwortete der junge Offizier respektvoll. „Der Transport von Tatooine. Sie sind soeben angekommen."

„Tatooine. Ah." Der schwarze Helm wandte sich wieder den Jungen zu. Erneut glitt der Blick über sie hinweg, ruhte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde länger auf Luke. „Dann willkommen auf der imperialen Akademie, Kadetten. Lernt fleißig, gebt Euer Bestes und macht dem Imperium Ehre!"

„Ja, Lord Vader, Sir!" brüllten sie wie einstudiert, wenngleich auch noch ein wenig unkoordiniert, aber enthusiastisch. Vader nickte knapp, die Offiziere hinter ihm lächelten milde und folgten ihm eilig, als er ohne Verabschiedung weitermarschierte.

Sienar starrte ihm fassungslos nach. „Jungs, diesen Tag könnt Ihr Euch rot im Kalender anstreichen. Eine persönliche Begrüßung durch seine Lordschaft… das ist was wirklich Besonderes."


	7. Chapter 7

_Ich spar mir die Dankesreden mal :o)_

_Sol: Mich freut das trotzdem sehr – eben WEIL es bemerkt wird. Mir ist das sehr wichtig, Atmosphäre in die Geschichte zu bringen, Bilder mit Worten zu malen, Kopfkino zu schaffen. In kleinen Hintergründen – aber auch und vor allem in der Beschreibung der Protagonisten. Liegt vielleicht daran, daß ich zwei, drei bestimmte Lieblingsschauspieler habe, die die Hälfte ihres Spiels und Ausdrucks mit der Stimme – und die andere Hälfte mit ihrer Gestik und Mimik bestreiten. Das tun doch alle? Oh nein, absolut NICHT. Es gibt einige Genies darunter, denen ich stundenlang zusehen könnte – die haben mehr Ausdruck im kleinen Finger als andere im ganzen Körper. Beispiele? Charles Dance, allen voran. Der Mann ist unglaublich – man könnte den Ton komplett abdrehen und würde dennoch nicht allzuviel vom Plot verpassen. Timothy Dalton zählt auch zu dieser Kategorie, aber bei ihm liegt der Schwerpunkt ein wenig mehr auf der (wundervollen) Stimme. Und bei Ian McKellen ist es ziemlich ausgeglichen – er ist wie Dalton einer von denen, die man nur im Original genießen sollte. Und all diese Kleinigkeiten versuche ich eben zu sehen, und umzusetzen… und es freut mich sehr zu hören, daß es mir gelingt :o) Aber genug geschwärmt! ;o)_

_Auf den von dir erwähnten… äh… ‚Roman' möchte ich hier mal nicht näher eingehen ;o) Sienar… nun, der wird noch eine tragendere Rolle spielen. Und Beru und Owen kommen nochmal vor - und ist gar nicht so lange hin. Aber jetzt bleiben wir erstmal auf Anaxes. ::g::_

_Tlana: Freut mich zu hören, daß ich ihn dir knieerweichend schreiben konnte ::ggg:: Genau dieser Effekt war ja auch beabsichtig ;o) Was Lukes Nachnamen angeht – ich weiß, da hat der gute George gepennt vor vielen Jahren, aber dieser Aspekt paßt jetzt natürlich wunderbar in die Story ::händereib::_

_(Übrigens: irgendwie fehlt bei deiner Rezension was… Luke ist gut beraten, was zu tun?) _

_Weiter geht's – aber so richtig lustig wird's morgen. Freu mich schon drauf!!! ;o)_

* * *

Vader schritt weit aus, doch sein Schritt war beschwingter als sonst. Die Macht hatte ihn geleitet – zur rechten Zeit an den rechten Ort. Der Transport von Tatooine – und sein Sohn war unter ihnen! Er hatte ihn sofort erkannt – zunächst an der Machtsignatur, dann an den sandfarbenen Haaren (die demnächst unter der Schere des Akademiebarbiers kürzer werden würden) und an den strahlend blauen Augen. Beides hatte er von ihm geerbt – die Statur jedoch offensichtlich von Padmé, denn er war überraschend klein und schmalschultrig, aber das sagte nichts über seine körperliche Verfassung aus. Tatooines Kinder waren zäh und stark, alle.

Dieses Jahr hatte er sich das erste Mal nicht innerlich gesträubt, als er vom Kaiser die Anweisung erhalten hatte, auf Anaxes den neuen Flügel für die Simulatoren einzuweihen, der pünktlich zum neuen Semester fertiggeworden war. Er hatte sich regelmäßig – und heimlich, sorgsam darauf bedacht, seine Spuren zu verwischen, überhaupt, zu verbergen, daß jemand darin gelesen hatte – in Lukes Akte eingehackt und geprüft, ob der Junge angenommen worden war. Wie erwartet, hatte er sogar ein Stipendium bekommen – ohne daß er hatte nachhelfen müssen.

Dumm nur, daß er nicht allzuviel offizielles Interesse an dem Jungen zeigen durfte… denn das würde auffallen und Kreise ziehen, zunächst hier auf Anaxes und dann bis an den Hof. Und sobald der Name Skywalker an die Ohren des Imperators gedrungen war, war alles aus.

Aber heimlich… er hatte Luke versprochen, über ihn zu wachen, und das würde er tun.

_Vater?_

_Hallo, Luke. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag._

_Danke, Vater._ Lukes Stimme ließ deutlich seine Freude und Aufregung spüren.

_Wie geht es dir? Wie war dein Jahr?_

_Ich bin auf der Akademie, Vater!,_ platzte Luke heraus. _Ich bin auf Anaxes!_

Vader lächelte, als er die Wellen spürte. _Herzlichen Glückwunsch, mein Sohn. Ich freue mich für dich!_

_Ich bin so aufgeregt, Vater… hier ist alles so groß, so weit, so neu…_

… _und alle scheinen zu wissen, wo sie hinmüssen und was zu tun ist, außer dir und deinen Kameraden. Hm?_

_So ähnlich. Ja.,_ seufzte Luke.

_Keine Sorge, mein Sohn. Das gibt sich schnell. Und dank deiner besonderen… Begabung wirst du dich schneller zurechtfinden als andere. Nur: laß es nicht so deutlich werden._

_Ich weiß schon… meine Begabung im verborgenen halten.,_ brummte Luke. _Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr. Ich kann mir merken, was du mir sagst._

Vader lachte. _Umso besser. Wie sind deine Kameraden?_

_Die von Tatooine sind nett – ich teile mir mit neunzehn von ihnen einen Schlafsaal. Wir sind uns alle recht ähnlich… die anderen kenne ich noch nicht. Der Unterricht beginnt erst morgen._

_Laß dich nicht provozieren._, riet Vader. _Es werden garantiert verwöhnte Jungs reicher Eltern dabei sein, Patriziersöhne, Söhne von Fabrikanten oder anderen berühmten Leuten. Offizierssöhne dürften dir weniger Schwierigkeiten machen._

_Provozieren, Vater?_

_Du kommst von Tatooine, vom Outer Rim. Man wird dich als Landei beschimpfen, als jemand, der mit Kohlköpfen und Sandkörnern zählen gelernt hat._

Luke lachte, aber es klang ein wenig unsicher. _Ich vermute mal, ich darf nicht zurückschlagen?_

_Oh, du kannst es natürlich. Aber du wirst die Konsequenzen tragen müssen. Dies ist nicht deine alte Schule, Luke. Hier gibt es Zellen – und wer gegen die Disziplin verstößt, sitzt ein._

_Oh._

_Das hat durchaus seine Richtigkeit… und nahezu alle Kadetten haben einmal Bekanntschaft mit den Zellen gemacht. Das ist nicht weiter schlimm, Luke – solang es nicht überhand nimmt. Ich möchte keinen Schläger zum Sohn._

_Ich werde achtgeben, Vater.,_ versprach Luke.

_Oh, und noch etwas… paß auf, daß deine Begabung sich nicht plötzlich… selbständig macht, wenn du wütend wirst. Wenn du mein Temperament geerbt hast, kann das allzuleicht passieren._

Luke grinste schief. _Ich will's versuchen._

_Mehr verlange ich gar nicht. Also – wie gefällt dir die Akademie?_

_Sie ist toll! Besonders freue ich mich auf die Flugstunden… und die Simulatoren._

_Kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen._ Vader grinste. _Wenn du nur die Hälfte meiner Begabung geerbt hast, wirst du schneller lernen als all deiner Kameraden. Fliegen ist für mich so natürlich wie Atmen. Was noch?_

Luke zögerte. _Vater…?_

_Ja, Luke?_

_Wer ist „Lord Vader", Vater?_

Vader unterdrückte ein Lachen, das eine Spur von Hysterie gehabt hätte, und hielt mit Mühe seine Stimme ausdruckslos. _Er ist der Stellvertreter des Kaisers, Luke, der zweite Mann im Imperium. Sehr mächtig – und gefährlich. Seine Geduld ist nicht eben sprichwörtlich – aber er gilt als der beste Pilot des Reiches… und als verdammt guter Kämpfer. Warum?_

_Ich habe ihn heute gesehen. Er war in der Akademie… unser Kadettenoffizier, Lieutnant Sienar, war ganz hin und weg, daß er uns bemerkte – und grüßte._

_Er grüßte euch? Das ist allerdings bemerkenswert._

_Aber ich habe… Angst gespürt, Vater. Um ihn herum, in den anderen. Und in einigen meiner Kameraden._

Vader biß sich auf die Lippe. Verdammt. _Nun… seine Arbeit ist nicht einfach, Luke. Er muß oft Dinge tun, die grausam scheinen und oft genug auch sind. Er ist so etwas wie der oberste Polizist und der oberste Richter des Reiches._

_Ist er böse, Vater?_

‚_Böse' ist ein relativer Begriff, mein Sohn. Ist eine Wompratte böse?_

_Sie tötet._

_Ja, sie tötet, weil sie Hunger hat. Aber nicht aus Bosheit._

_Hm. Ich sehe, was du meinst. Aber dieser Vader… er tötet sicher nicht aus Hunger, oder?_

_Nein. Er tut, was er tun muß – zum Wohle des Reiches und auf Befehl des Kaisers. _

_Du meinst, er hat keine Wahl? Er muß es tun?_

Vader atmete erleichtert ein. _Genau, mein Sohn._

_Warum trägt er diesen Anzug, Vater?_

_Er braucht ihn zum Überleben. Ohne könnte er nicht atmen._

_Ist er kein Mensch?_

_Doch – aber er wurde in der Vergangenheit schwer verwundet. Seine Lungen sind beinahe zerstört. Aber unterschätze ihn nicht – er hat gelernt, damit umzugehen._

_Hm._, machte Luke. Dann, nach einer Pause: _Wo bist du, Vater? Werde ich dich einmal sehen?_

_Ich bin in Gedanken immer bei dir, mein Sohn. Ich bin dir recht nahe… aber noch kann ich dich nicht treffen, das Risiko ist zu groß. Hab ein wenig Geduld._

_Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit?,_ fragte Luke traurig.

_Luke… du wirst mich ab und zu sehen, aber du wirst nicht wissen, daß ich es bin. Und ich kann mich dir leider noch nicht zu erkennen geben. Es würde uns beide in Gefahr bringen. Vertrau mir._

_Aber du bist da?_, kam die hoffnungsvolle Frage.

_In Gedanken – immer. Körperlich – ab und zu. Meine Pflichten führen mich hierhin und dorthin. Aber wenn du in großer Not sein solltest – ruf mich. Ich werde dich hören._

_Ich werde versuchen, das zu vermeiden, Vater_. Luke ließ ein Grinsen hören. _Hey, ich komme von Tatooine!_

_Ich auch, mein Sohn. _Vader lächelte. _Aber es gibt leider auch zweibeinige Wompratten._

_UND ich bin dein Sohn._ Luke grinste noch breiter, doch Vader wurde ernst, auch wenn Luke das nicht sehen konnte.

_Ich hoffe sehr, nicht gänzlich, mein Sohn… nicht gänzlich. In dir steckt auch viel von deiner Mutter, und das ist gut so._

Luke schwieg einen Moment. _Höre ich bald wieder von dir? Oder erst in einem Jahr?_

_Gut möglich, daß es früher der Fall ist, Luke. Aber ich kann nichts versprechen._

_Das Risiko, ich weiß schon._, knurrte Luke. _Ist es denn wirklich so schlimm?_

_Ja, ist es!,_ fauchte Vader zurück. _Verdammt, Luke, glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, daß es tödlich für uns beide enden kann! Vertrau mir – wenigstens in diesem einen Punkt!_

_Aber ich vertraue dir doch, Vater…!_, rief Luke erschrocken.

Vader holte tief Luft. _Also. Dann achte darauf, daß der Kaiser nicht auf dich aufmerksam wird. Das wäre das schlimmste, was passieren kann._

_Und Lord Vader?_

Vader schwieg einen Moment, dann sagte er langsam: _Was denkst du?_

_Schon gut. Er ist zweiter Mann im Imperium, Stellvertreter des Kaisers. Ich bin vorsichtig._

_Hör auf das, was dein Herz dir sagt, Luke. Oder besser: dein Kern, deine Begabung – die Macht. Sie wird dich leiten. Und nun schlaf, mein Sohn – morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag für dich._

_Und aufregend! Ich bin schon sehr gespannt!_

_Dann: alles Gute und viel Erfolg, mein Sohn. Auf bald._

_Auf bald, Vater. Ich hab dich lieb._

_Und ich dich – und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Luke. Gute Nacht…_

* * *

_Noch eine Anmerkung dazu: ja, ich weiß, daß Luke Vader den Gesetzen der Logik zufolge eigentlich kennen sollte, zumal ich meinte, es gäbe in dem Bildband sicher auch etwas über ihn, ganz zu schweigen von der Schule. Aber ich fand diese kleine Szene einfach so schön ;o)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Dies ist eins meiner Lieblingskapitel – ich denke, es wird euch gefallen :o)_

_Tlana: Ja, Luke ist natürlich erstmal völlig überdreht – war auch nicht anders zu erwarten. Alles neu, alles toll, alles GRÜN! Und kein Sand, richtig… ;o) Wobei er, glaube ich, erstmal nur vom Gesamtbild überrollt wird und gar nicht mal so stark differenziert. _

_Die Wompratte gehört für mich einfach zu Tatooine, ebenso wie ein Bantha, ja… deshalb hat Vader auch sie als Beispiel herangezogen. Wenn er ein Ackley erwähnt hätte oder ein anderes Raubtier, hätte Luke vermutlich gar nichts damit anfangen können. Und beim Ausfragen kommt Vader schon das eine oder andere Mal in Erklärungsnöte, ja – zumal er sich selbst versprochen hat, Luke nicht anzulügen, wenn möglich… natürlich mit der Hoffnung, sich ihm irgendwann zeigen zu können._

_Sol: MEINE Rezension zu dem Teil wurde von Amazon gar nicht veröffentlicht. ::ggg:: War übrigens das einzige Mal, das mir so was passiert ist – lediglich bei einem anderen Buch haben sie gekürzt, vermutlich, weil zu viel Spoiler drin waren. _

_Was den Schlafsaal und das Temperament angeht… nun… lies. ;o)_

_Und den Logikfehler hat damals nicht mal meine Beta bemerkt ::lach::_

_Den Prachtband hätte ich auch gerne… auch dazu: lies!_

_Und beim letzten Satz siehst du mich wieder zart erröten. ::verneig':: Ich fühle mich geehrt. Danke!_

* * *

Am nächsten Abend ging Vader das Risiko ein, erneut mit seinem Sohn zu sprechen – es schien ihm notwendig.

_Luke. _

Die Stimme klang ärgerlich, und der Junge zog unwillkürlich den Kopf ein._ Ja, Vater?_

_Wie, verflucht noch mal, konnte das passieren?_

_Woher weißt du?_, fragte Luke einigermaßen verdutzt.

_Ich MUSS Bescheid wissen, mein Sohn. Das gehört zu meinem Beruf. Also wie, verdammt noch mal, bist du in dieser Zelle gelandet? Gleich am ersten Tag?_

Luke biß sich auf die Lippe und sah sich in dem kargen Raum mit der dicken Stahltür um, dann regte sich Trotz in ihm. _Es geht mir gut, danke der Nachfrage._

_Luke!_, donnerte die Stimme seines Vaters. Es klang so drohend und einschüchternd, daß der Junge zusammenfuhr. Für einen Moment tauchte vor Lukes geistigem Auge eine dunkle Gestalt auf, die verblüffend an Vader erinnerte.

_Tut mir leid, Sir_., murmelte er. Beinahe sofort spürte er, wie die Anspannung seines Vaters nachließ. Etwas.

_Also. Erzähl mir davon._

_Wo soll ich anfangen? Du weißt doch vermutlich ohnehin alles._, brummte Luke, dessen Trotz sich wieder regte.

Vader stöhnte. _Du hast mehr von mir geerbt, als mir lieb ist, scheint mir. Fang am Anfang an. Und laß nichts aus!_

Luke seufzte. _Ja, Sir. Nun, der Morgen begann ganz okay… Nach dem Wecken erschien Lieutnant Sienar und inspizierte die Spinde. Er erklärte uns, wie wir sie eingeräumt haben müßten – ganz akkurat, alles sauber gefaltet und so…_ Luke seufzte, ihm kam das kleinlich vor.

Vader rang um Beherrschung. _Luke. Auf einem Schiff hat man nicht sehr viel Platz, aber es sind viele Leute darauf. Da muß alles ordentlich sein, sonst bricht das Chaos aus._

_Ich weiß. Das hat er uns erklärt, und ich habe es kapiert. Ich werd' mich bemühen, okay?_

_Du wirst mehr als das, mein Sohn._, knurrte Vader streng.

_Ja, Sir._, murmelte Luke.

_Also. Was passierte dann?_

Luke runzelte die Stirn. _Dann… wurde es ein wenig sonderbar._

_Inwiefern?_

_Er prüfte das, was wir mitbringen durften – vermutlich auf verbotene Dinge. Davon fand er nichts. Aber –_

_Ja?_

_Er verhielt sich ein wenig komisch, als er an meinen Spind kam. Keiner der anderen Jungs hat was gemerkt, ich aber schon._

Vader seufzte lautlos. Der Junge war sein Sohn, kein Zweifel. Er hatte viel zu sensible Sinne. _Komisch?_

_Ja, Sir. Über meine Modelle hat er geschmunzelt, aber dann sah er das Buch. Dein Buch. Er hat mich gefragt, von wem ich das hätte – es sei noch ganz neu und offiziell eigentlich noch gar nicht erschienen, sei nur innerhalb der Flotte im Umlauf._

… in wenigen Händen., dachte Vader, und Sienar wußte das ganz genau. _Und was hast du ihm gesagt?_

_Naja, es stand ja kein Name drin, also schien es mir nicht zu riskant, ihm zu sagen, daß ich es von meinem Vater hätte. _

Vader zog eine Grimasse, obwohl er Lukes Stolz fühlte, Stolz auf seinen unbekannten Vater. Sienar war einer seiner Agenten – wenn auch nicht der, den er damals beauftragt hatte, das Buch zu besorgen. _Hat er die Widmung gelesen?_

_Ja, Vater. Und danach hat er mich ganz komisch angesehen._

Oh, ihr Mächte. Also hatte er die Handschrift erkannt. _Hat er noch irgend etwas gesagt?_

_Nein, Sir. Er hat nur… gelächelt. Aber ganz freundlich und warm. Ich konnte spüren, daß er es so meinte. Doch, halt – er sagte: ‚Das ist ein wundervolles Geschenk, Skywalker.' Ist das schlimm, Vater?_

Vader entspannte sich ein wenig. Wenn Luke das gefühlt hatte – und er glaubte ihm – dann mußte er sich keine größeren Sorgen machen. Er kannte Sienar gut genug, um zu wissen, daß er sich auf ihn verlassen konnte. Und vielleicht würde es noch vorteilhaft sein, daß er dort war, in der Nähe seines Sohnes. _Nein, Luke, ich denke nicht._

_Dann bist du nicht böse?_

Vader seufzte lautlos. Der Schaden – wenn es denn einer war – war bereits angerichtet, über vergossene Milch lohnte es sich nicht, sich zu ärgern._ Nein, ich bin nicht böse, Luke. Aber du mußt vorsichtig sein._

_Ja, Vater._

_Schön. Was passierte dann?_

Luke zuckte die Schultern und fuhr sich unwillkürlich über den Kopf. _Der Kadettenhaarschnitt. Fühlt sich… nackt an._

_Es wird wieder wachsen.,_ tröstete Vader und dachte flüchtig daran, daß er selbst nie wieder in den Genuß von Haar kommen würde.

_Ich weiß ja. Und dann… Frühstück. _

Vader fühlte, wie Luke sich verspannte. _Frühstück also. Weiter._

_Frühstück… mit den anderen Kadetten unseres Jahrgangs._ Luke zögerte erneut.

_Ich warte, Sohn._, grollte Vader.

Luke seufzte. _Naja, du hattest mich ja gewarnt. Und ich schwöre, ich habe mich zusammengerissen._

_Spott also? _

_Fast wortgetreu, Vater._

_Und?_, fragte Vader streng.

_Ich hab es geschluckt, Vater. Ebenso wie die anderen von Tatooine. Den „Kürbispiloten" ebenso wie den „Sandfresser" und den „Banthatreiber"._

_Aber?_

_Schwierig wurde es dann bei „Huttsklave". Das hat echt Beherrschung gekostet._

Vader spürte, wie sein eigener Zorn wuchs. Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel Beherrschung, Luke… du bist frei aufgewachsen. Ich nicht. Ich WAR ein Sklave. Aber dir das zu erzählen, ist noch nicht an der Zeit. _Das glaube ich, mein Sohn. Absolut. Wie ging es weiter?_

_Dann führte Lieutnant Sienar uns in unser Klassenzimmer. Wir suchten uns Plätze, dann kamen die Lehrer herein und stellten sich vor._ Luke zögerte erneut.

_Bist du nicht zufrieden mit deinen Lehrern?_ Vader hatte keine Ahnung, wer sie waren, er hatte absichtlich nicht eingegriffen.

_Doch, doch… ich denke, die meisten sind okay._

_Was ist dann?_

_Naja… danach mußten wir uns vorstellen_.

Vader wurde kalt._ Und?_

Offensichtlich klang er besorgt, denn Lukes Stimme war beruhigend. _Keine Sorge, ich habe nichts verraten. Nur, daß meine Mutter gestorben sei, als ich noch sehr klein war, und mein Vater ein Pilot ist._

Vader atmete ein wenig auf, hakte aber sofort nach: _Hat einer der Lehrer auf den Namen reagiert?_

Luke dachte nach. _Nö… keiner. Irgendwie schienen sie den Namen als ganz alltäglich hinzunehmen. Gibt es noch viele von uns?_

Vader runzelte die Stirn, gänzlich erstaunt. _Nein… soweit ich weiß, nicht. Außer meiner Mutter und mir kenne ich keine weiteren… Deshalb ist es sehr sonderbar, daß keiner deiner Lehrer aufgehorcht hat. Vor allem die für Politik und Geschichte._

Luke grübelte. _Nö. Echt nicht._

_Sohn, hast du dir __**gewünscht**__, daß sie nicht darüber nachdenken?_

_Na klar hab ich das. Schließlich hast du mir eingeschärft, daß ich aufpassen soll._

Vader glitt kurz in Lukes Geist, ohne daß dieser es merkte, und überprüfte dessen Erinnerungen an diesen Moment. Dann grinste er unwillkürlich und stolz. _Gratuliere, mein Sohn. Du hast deine ersten erfolgreichen – und unabsichtlichen – Erfolge beim Beeinflussen von Leuten hinter dir._

_Ich habe WAS?_

_Du hast verhindert, daß man sich Gedanken über dich gemacht hat. Du hast es dir sozusagen… weggewünscht._

_Whoa…_, staunte Luke. _Klappt das immer?_

_Nein – es erfordert normalerweise Übung und gezieltes Wollen. Du scheinst ein Naturtalent zu sein._

_Ich bin dein Sohn._, grinste Luke.

_Oder das._ Vader lächelte, nicht ohne Stolz. _Aber – _

_Ich weiß schon. Ich bin vorsichtig._

_Schön. Was passierte weiter? Bis jetzt gab es nichts, was die Zelle rechtfertigen würde._

_Naja… Das passierte erst, nachdem die Lehrer wieder gegangen waren. Das Ganze hatte über zwei Stunden gedauert, bis sich jeder der Lehrer mit seinem Fach vorgestellt hatte, und danach jeder von uns Kadetten. Sienar ging kurz mit hinaus, als die Lehrer sich verabschiedeten, und so blieben wir ein paar Minuten für uns._

Vader wartete, nicht sehr geduldig. _Und? Was dann?_

_Naja… ein paar von den Typen von Coruscant kamen zu uns von Tatooine herüber – zu uns von den Randwelten. Es hagelte weiteren Spott, und dann nahmen sie uns einzeln aufs Korn. Vor allem mich._

_Dich? Wieso?_

Luke seufzte. _Naja, genau das war das Problem. Meine… Familienverhältnisse._

_Wie meinst du das?_

_Alle anderen haben Eltern. Ich nicht. Jedenfalls keine… vorzeigbaren, sozusagen. Sie fingen an, wirklich gemein zu werden. Daß meine Mutter aus Scham gestorben sei, weil man auf dem Staubloch doch keine Kinder in die Welt setzen könne, daß du dich davongemacht hättest, aus gutem Grund, vermutlich ohnehin laufend besoffen gewesen seist, ein Schmuggler oder ein Gangster in Diensten der Hutts, und meine Mutter eine –_

_Genug!,_ donnerte Vader.

Luke hielt erschrocken inne, aber er spürte, daß sich die Wut seines Vaters nicht gegen ihn wandte.

_Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt, warum du in der Zelle sitzt._, grollte Vader.

_Naja…_, murmelte Luke. _Die anderen liegen auf der Krankenstation. Alle drei._

_Drei???_

_Joa…, _sagte Luke verlegen. _Der vierte hatte Glück, weil Lieutnant Sienar wieder reinkam_.

Vader unterdrückt mit Mühe ein schallendes Lachen. _Wie… bedauerlich. Aber ich denke, du wirst in Zukunft mehr Ruhe haben._

_Das will ich hoffen, Vater. Die Pritsche hier ist relativ hart, weißt du?_

Nun lachte Vader doch. _Wie lang mußt du einsitzen?_

_Nur bis morgen, weil ich neu bin. Aber ich wurde verwarnt. Das nächstemal länger – und außerdem kommt ein Vermerk in meine Akte._

_Jetzt schon?_

_Nein, beim nächsten Mal. Lieutnant Sienar war auch ziemlich wütend, als er uns befragte._

_Wütend? Auf dich?_

Luke schüttelte den Kopf. _Nein. Auf diese Jungen. Allerdings hat er es ziemlich gut versteckt… mußte er ja wohl. Und naja, tätlicher Angriff ist tätlicher Angriff und verboten, also hocke ich hier._

_Und die anderen?_

_Bekamen eine Verwarnung. UND einen Eintrag in die Akte. Wegen Mobbing eines Mitkadetten._

Vaders linke – nicht mehr vorhandene – Augenbraue wanderte in die Höhe. _Oh?_

Luke grinste. _Oh ja. Im Gegensatz zu mir. Deshalb finde ich es eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, die Nacht hier verbringen zu müssen…_

Vader grinste ebenfalls, froh, daß es niemand sehen konnte. _Es mag boshaft sein, aber das nenne ich ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit. Aber laß dir das nicht zur Gewohnheit werden – das nächste Mal wird Sienar dich vermutlich nicht schützen können._ Und ich auch nicht, mein Sohn… Auch wenn ich dank deinem Ausbilder jetzt nicht mehr selbst eingreifen muß, was schwierig geworden wäre.

_Weiß ich doch, Vater. Ich werd' mich zurückhalten. Und außerdem wissen die anderen jetzt, was ich mit meinen Fäusten ausrichten kann… ich denke, sie sind vorsichtiger. Und den größten Idioten von allen hab ich jetzt erst mal das Maul gestopft._

_Unterschätze sie nicht. Ich bin sicher, ihre Familien sind einflußreich… ihr Arm reicht weit. Du hast dir Feinde geschaffen, Luke. _Vader klang ernst, er war beunruhigt. Diese Familien konnten seinem Sohn tatsächlich noch ein ernstes Problem bereiten – sie kannten den Namen, und unter Umständen hatten sie Verbindungen zu Palpatine. Verdammt! _Wie heißen diese Kadetten?_

Luke runzelte die Stirn. _Was hast du vor, Vater?_

_Schadensbegrenzung betreiben._

_Wie meinst du das? _

_Ich will verhindern, daß sich ein gewisser anderer Jemand einmischt. Du erinnerst dich?_

_Oh. Der Kaiser._, murmelte Luke.

_Ganz genau._

_Aber wie willst du das anstellen?_

Vader brummte. _Ich habe noch keine Ahnung, mein Sohn. Ich werde darüber nachdenken müssen._ Möglicherweise mußte er sie schlicht verschwinden lassen… aber dann, auf der anderen Seite, war das nicht wirklich einfach, gerade wenn es sich um Söhne hochgestellter Familien handelte. Selbst ein ‚Unfall' würde gut geplant sein müssen und noch andere Opfer mit involvieren. Verflucht…! Er haßte es, wenn er so etwas tun mußte. Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung brachte er nicht laufend Leute um, und schon gar nicht gern. Aber die Sicherheit seines Sohnes ging vor.

_Vader würde wahrscheinlich einfach mit den Fingern schnippen, und sie wären to_t., murmelte Luke gedankenlos.

_Bitte was?_, fragte Vader entsetzt. _Wie meinst du das?_

_Hm? Das ist das, was die anderen Jungs sagen. Daß Vader Leute mit einem Fingerschnippen umbringen kann… und das auch tut. Ohne drüber nachzudenken._

Vader war gegen seinen Willen bedrückt. Ihm war egal, was man allgemein über ihn dachte – er tat schließlich nur seinen Job, um selbst am Leben zu bleiben – aber wenn sein Sohn deshalb Angst vor ihm hatte…? _Du hältst ihn also für ein Monster._ Er bemühte sich um einen ruhigen Ton.

Luke zuckte die Schultern. _Tut das nicht jeder? Ist er das nicht?_

Ein Monster? DAS war es, was man über ihn dachte? Nicht nur, daß er brutal und mörderisch war – schlimm genug, bei genauerer Betrachtung – aber ein _Monster_?

_Luke, mein Sohn, nicht immer sind die Dinge, wie sie scheinen… und manchmal gibt es Gründe, die sich einem nicht sofort erschließen. Selbst, wenn es „jeder" sagt._

_Dann ist es nicht wahr?_

_Du hast Lord Vader selbst kurz kennengelernt. Hat er auf dich den Eindruck eines Monsters gemacht?_

Luke runzelte die Stirn. _Das war zu kurz, Vater. Nur ein paar Sekunden. Wie kann ich jemanden so beurteilen?_

_Ah! Aber du beurteilst ihn nach dem Hörensagen, nur aufgrund der Geschichten, die andere verbreiten?_

_Na schön, ich verstehe, was du meinst. Ich werd mir meine eigene Meinung bilden. Aber hattest du mich nicht vor ihm gewarnt, Vater?_

_Ja – und nein. Ich sagte nur, du sollst bedenken, wer bzw. WAS er ist. Er kann nicht immer so, wie er will… Also. __**War**__ er ein Monster?_

Luke seufzte. _Nein, in den paar Sekunden definitiv nicht. Er war… höflich._ Er dachte nach._ Und Sienar war ganz von den Socken deshalb. Warum? Er meinte, das sei wirklich etwas Besonderes._

Vader fluchte lautlos. Sein Stolz hatte ihn unvorsichtig gemacht, hatte ihn anders handeln lassen als sonst.

_Üblicherweise kümmert er sich nicht um Kadetten, das ist wahr_. Er knurrte, bemühte sich aber, das nicht hören zu lassen. _Aber er verkörpert das Imperium – und ihr wart neu…_

_Du meinst, er wollte uns motivieren und uns die besten Seiten des Imperiums zeigen? _Luke grinste.

_Könnte sein._ Vader bemühte sich um einen gelassenen Tonfall, innerlich atmete er auf.

_Kennst du ihn persönlich, Vater?_ Die Frage klang vollkommen unschuldig – und sie war logisch. Vaders Gelassenheit war umgehend dahin.

_Err… ja. Aber die meisten Offiziere kennen ihn persönlich. Wenn auch nicht wirklich gut…_

_Wie meinst du das, nicht wirklich gut? _

_Nun, er ist ständig unterwegs, mal hier, mal da…_

_Ich denke, er hat ein Flaggschiff? Da ist er doch sicher häufiger?_

_Ja, natürlich. Die DEVASTATOR._

_Seine Offiziere dort kennen ihn doch sicher sehr genau. Wenn er täglich mit denen zu tun hat…_

_Luke, worauf willst du hinaus?_

_Es muß doch jemanden geben, der ihn besser kennt. Jeder hat jemanden, der ihn kennt. Hat er denn keine Freunde?_

_Freunde?_, echote Vader und dachte bei sich: Habe ich Freunde? Er dachte darüber nach und kam zu dem Schluß, daß er das verneinen mußte. Es gab zwar Offiziere, die nicht vor Angst erstarrten, wenn sie ihn sahen, die ihn respektierten, ihn trotz seiner Methoden als Befehlshaber anerkannten und ihm fast gerne folgten, aber Freunde…? _Nein, Luke. Ich fürchte, Darth Vader hat keine Freunde._

_Der arme Mann. _

Vader lauschte sehr genau, fühlte hinaus, doch er konnte keinen Spott erkennen – nur ehrliches Bedauern und Mitgefühl. _Du bedauerst ihn? Den zweitmächtigsten Mann des Reiches? Und reich außerdem!_

_Wahre Freunde kann man nicht kaufen, Vater. Nicht für alles Geld der Welt. Und einen Freund, einen echten Freund, braucht jeder. JEDER. Selbst ein Lord Vader. Und wenn er keinen hat – dann bedauere ich ihn, ja._

So viel Unschuld, so viel Herzenswärme… Ohne es zu wollen, empfand Vader etwas, das er über Jahre aus seinem Leben verdrängt hatte. Liebe. Dies war sein Sohn, und er hatte Mitleid mit einem Wesen, das alle anderen fürchteten – aus Gründen, an die kein anderer einen Gedanken verschwendete. Er schien hinter die Fassade blicken zu wollen und zu können, in Frage zu stellen, was alle anderen als selbstverständlich erachteten. Vielleicht konnte er sich ihm doch offenbaren, eines Tages…

_Vater?_

Er schreckte hoch. _Ja, Luke?_

_Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du noch da bist. Du hast nicht reagiert._

_Doch, doch, ich bin noch da… verzeih, Luke. Ich war… in Gedanken._

Luke zögerte. _Stehst du ihm nah? Du scheinst… ihn zu mögen. Er ist dir wichtig._

Vader fluchte innerlich, dann entschied er sich für die Wahrheit. Luke war bereits zu emphatisch – er würde fühlen, wenn er log. _Ja, Luke. Aber mehr kann ich darüber nicht sagen._

_Schon gut, Vater, ich will dich nicht drängen. _Erneutes Zögern_. Ich würde dich nur wirklich gerne sehen…_

_Das wirst du, mein Sohn. Das wirst du. _

_Aber ich werde es nicht wissen, das hast du gesagt._

Vader seufzte. _Noch nicht – aber ich hoffe, irgendwann wird es möglich sein._

_Wann, Vater?_

_Wenn ich eine Möglichkeit gefunden habe, die sicher für uns ist. Die uns vor dem Imperator schützt._

Luke registrierte diese Formulierung sehr genau. Also war Vader… ungefährlich. Zumindest dahingehend. Aber das half nicht viel… _Aber der Imperator ist der Imperator… er sitzt nicht umsonst auf diesem Platz, nicht wahr?_

_Nein, mein Sohn, das tut er nicht. Und er hat Augen und Ohren überall._

Luke lächelte leise. _Ich habe keine Angst._

_Das, mein Sohn, ist töricht._

_Vielleicht, Vater… aber du hast versprochen, auf mich aufzupassen. Und ich vertraue Dir._

Vader fühlte, wie Wärme und Verzweiflung ihn gleichermaßen überrollten. _Ich bin nicht allmächtig, Luke._

_Du bist mein Vater, und du bist da. Das genügt mir. _Luke umarmte ihn mental_. Ich verspreche dir, vorsichtig zu sein, ja? Ich nehme ernst, was du mir sagst, keine Sorge. Ich hab dich lieb, Vater._

_Und ich dich, mein Sohn. Gute Nacht…_

_Gute Nacht, Vater._


	9. Chapter 9

_Nur ein Review zum letzten Kapitel? Ich bin enttäuscht. Oder wart ihr alle noch mit Eierverstecken beschäftigt? ;o)_

_Tlana: Nein, Padmé ist alles andere als eine Schlaftablette – aber sie hatte, wie Leia, doch ein wenig mehr… hm… diplomatisches Gespür, im Gegensatz zu Anakin. Und der Junge hat, wie sein Vater, einfach rot gesehen. (Rot? Schon wieder so was doppeldeutiges… ::ggg::)_

_Wie sich Vader des Problems der Coruscati (nettes Wort!) entledigt, lies du unten ;o) Und ja, Luke ist auf jeden Fall äußerst neugierig auf den großen Schwarzen – und den Imperator, natürlich._

_Und danke – daß der Reifeprozeß gelang, war eine meiner größten Sorgen in dieser Story!_

* * *

Der Morgen kam und ging, und nach ihm viele andere. Luke wurde wieder zu seiner Gruppe zurückgeschickt (ohne weitere Ermahnung) und nahm sich vor, sich zu beherrschen (was ihm auch ganz gut gelang, meistens, jedenfalls), und die drei Kadetten wurden aus der Krankenstation entlassen. Sie begegneten Luke in der Zukunft mit Vorsicht, aber feindlich gesinnt. Luke zuckte darüber nur die Schultern – es war ihm egal. Noch hatte er nicht gelernt, wie wichtig es war, Netzwerke zu knüpfen. Und selbst, wenn: diese hier hatten seine Eltern beleidigt, und das wog schwerer.

Vader seinerseits hatte ein Vier-Augen-Gespräch mit Lieutnant Sienar geführt. Er hatte zum einen die Namen der Kadetten erfahren, zum anderen hatte er Sienar klargemacht, was dieser bereits geahnt hatte: daß Luke keine Ahnung hatte, wer sein Vater war, und dies auch noch nicht erfahren sollte. Sienar, überrascht, daß er am Leben blieb, hatte ohne zu zögern seine Unterstützung zugesagt – einerseits aus echtem Respekt gegenüber Vader, andererseits aus Zuneigung gegenüber Luke. Der Junge war in seinen Augen etwas Besonderes – und das nicht nur, weil er diesen berühmten Vater hatte.

Vader hatte fieberhaft überlegt, was er mit den Jungen anstellen sollte. Dummerweise waren ihre Väter zu bedeutend, um sie alle drei einfach verschwinden zu lassen – selbst ein Unfall würde Fragen nach sich ziehen und unter Umständen den Vorfall mit Luke wieder auffrischen. So entschied er sich für eine etwas aufwendigere Methode, die zum einen sicherer, zum anderen riskanter war: er manipulierte ihr Denken. Alle vier, auch der Kadett, der Lukes Zorn entgangen war, bekamen umgehend Besuch von Lord Vader, an den sie sich anschließend nicht mehr erinnern konnten. Ebenso, wie ihnen später Lukes Name jedes Mal entfiel, wenn sie sich mit jemand anderem über ihn unterhielten. Sie schoben es auf ihre Aversion gegenüber der Sandratte, wie er bald bei ihnen hieß, und scherten sich nicht weiter darum. Aber es hatte zur Folge, daß niemand außerhalb der Gruppe näheres über den Vorfall erfuhr… weder andere Kadetten, noch Offiziere oder Eltern und Verwandte. Lukes Name war sicher… jedenfalls bei seinen derzeit größten Feinden.

Das Jahr verging. Luke und seine Kameraden lernten, mit wechselnder Begeisterung, aber Luke fand auch hier den vermittelten Stoff leicht und hatte Freude daran – vor allem natürlich an allem, was mit dem Fliegen zusammenhing. Bislang durften sie nur in den Simulator, aber der vermittelte ein derart „echtes" Gefühl, daß sie nicht wirklich viel vermißten.

Sie erfuhren auch viel über die Geschichte – sowohl des Imperiums als auch der alten Republik, letzteres natürlich imperial schöngefärbt. Auch über Lord Vader und den Kaiser hörte Luke viel – von seinen Lehrern ebenso wie von den Kameraden, und er schnappte hier und dort immer wieder Brocken auf. Aber wie er seinem Vater versprochen hatte, ließ er sich nur wenig beeinflussen und versuchte, sich aus all den Stücken sein eigenes Bild zu formen – mit überraschenden Ergebnissen, die er jedoch für sich behielt. Und je klarer sein Bild wurde, desto mehr versuchte er, es zu ergänzen. Ja, Vader WAR grausam, brutal und tödlich. Aber es steckte Methode dahinter, die oft genug erkennen ließ, daß die Dinge vermutlich schlimmer abgelaufen wären, hätte er nicht eingegriffen. Er war gefährlich – aber kein Monster. Aber das konnte man nur sehen, wenn man das große Ganze betrachtete und nicht nur auf die Schlagzeilen achtete. Lukes Faszination wuchs, und Politik wurde zu einem seiner Lieblingsfächer.

Ab und zu war der dunkle Lord auf der Akademie zu Gast – aber die Jungen sahen ihn meist nur von fern, wenn überhaupt. Tatsächlich nutzte Vader jeden Vorwand aus, nach Anaxes zu fliegen, so häufig, wie es eben ging, ohne Verdacht zu erregen. Sienar war zu einem seiner Hauptagenten aufgestiegen und versorgte ihn regelmäßig mit Berichten über Lukes Fortschritte, die Vader mit Stolz und Freude las. Aber noch immer bot sich keine Gelegenheit, persönlich mit ihm zu sprechen.

6: Fünfzehn.

Am Ende des Schuljahres bekamen die Kadetten das erste Mal Heimaturlaub. Sie alle durften für eine Woche nach Hause (auch wenn die Reisezeit da mit eingerechnet war), vor dem offiziellen Semesterbeginn (für alle Kadetten außer den Erstjährlingen) eine Woche nach dem Imperiumstag, und Luke freute sich wie alle seine Kameraden über die Gelegenheit, seine Verwandten wiederzusehen, mit denen er in der Zwischenzeit nur in eingeschränktem Kontakt gestanden hatte – einige Briefe, ab und zu ein Anruf über das Holonetz. Nun jedoch saß er mit den anderen Jungen aller Jahrgänge von Tatooine in einer der Raumyachten der Akademie und freute sich auf zuhause, neugierig, was Onkel und Tante zu den Geschenken sagen würden, die er ihnen von seinem Kadettensold gekauft hatte. Durch sein Stipendium hatte er mehr zur Verfügung als andere Kadetten, und da er ein sparsamer Junge war, hatte er mit Bedacht eingekauft – nützliche, aber schöne Dinge. Außerdem hatte er einige Holokristalle mit Bildern dabei.

Einige Stunden später fuhr er durch Anchorhead – er saß in einem Gleiter, den er in Mos Eisley gemietet hatte, da er seinem Onkel nicht zumuten wollte, ihn dort abzuholen. Es war ein kleiner Luxus, den er sich leistete und es genoß, weil er es sich leisten konnte. Seine Verwandten wußten zwar, daß er kam, aber nicht, wann genau. Es kostete ihn Beherrschung, nicht wie früher um die Ecken zu heizen, sondern gemäßigt zu fahren – schließlich war er jetzt ein Kadett der Flotte, ein Offiziersanwärter, und kein Kind mehr! Er trug die Uniform – notwendigerweise, da er aus allem anderen herausgewachsen war, aber auch nicht ohne Stolz, denn er hatte das Imperium bislang nicht als so abgrundtief schlecht kennengelernt, wie es immer dargestellt wurde, im Gegenteil. Er wurde gut ausgebildet, er würde später einen sicheren und gutbezahlten Posten erhalten, und was er lernte, machte ihm Spaß. Auf die teilweise erstaunten, teilweise feindseligen Blicke der Passanten achtete er nicht, er war geistig bereits halb zuhause.

An einer Straßenecke lief ihm beinahe ein alter Mann vor den Gleiter, der offensichtlich tief in Gedanken versunken war. Seine Kleidung, in Braun- und Sandtönen, war zwar staubig und abgetragen wie jegliche Kleidung auf diesem Planeten, aber sie sah nicht aus wie das, was der Durchschnittsbürger hier trug – aber Luke achtete nicht weiter darauf. Der Alte entschuldigte sich, und Luke fuhr weiter – nicht bemerkend, daß der Mann noch lange hinter ihm hersah.

Wenig später saß er am Küchentisch der Lars-Farm, nachdem er Tante Beru umarmt und Onkel Owen die Hand gegeben hatte. Sein Onkel hatte ihn finster angestarrt, die Uniform gemustert und leise Flüche über das Imperium gemurmelt, seine Tante hatte ihn zum Tisch gezogen, ihm ein Glas Milch eingeschenkt und ihr Geschenk ausgepackt – ein Satz guter Kochmesser – über das sie sich sichtlich freute. Metalle waren rar und teuer auf Tatooine. Nun, da Luke sich entschieden hatte, sein eigenes Geburtstagsgeschenk später aufzumachen, saßen sie nebeneinander und sahen sich Fotos an. Bilder von Luke – vor der Landschaft von Anaxes, vor Bäumen, Blumen, Wiesen, Flüssen… und Bilder von ihm mit seinen Kameraden. Owen hatte sich grollend in die Garage zurückgezogen, ohne sein Geschenk – Werkzeuge – auch nur anzusehen.

„Sei ihm nicht böse, Luke, er meint es nicht so.", sagte Beru verlegen. „Wir sind nur besorgt um dich."

„Besorgt?" Luke lachte. „Warum? Mir geht es gut! Ich bin in den ersten Tagen mit ein paar Snobs aneinandergeraten, aber danach war alles klar. Ich lerne gern, es ist interessant und macht Spaß." Er blätterte zum nächsten Bild, auf dem zufälligerweise im Hintergrund, auf einer Bühne, Vader zu sehen war – bei seinem letzten Besuch auf Anaxes, bei dem er die Besten Abgänger der Akademie ausgezeichnet hatte, wie jedes Jahr.

„Warum?", echote Beru. „Darum." Sie deutete auf den dunklen Lord. „Unter anderem. Das Imperium ist gefährlich, Luke. Du bist dort nicht sicher."

„Ich bin vollkommen sicher dort, Tante Beru.", beruhigte Luke. „Und Lord Vader… er ist selten da. Näher als so bin ich bislang nur einmal gekommen, an meinem ersten Tag… er hat unsere Gruppe begrüßt und uns Erfolg gewünscht." Luke zuckte die Schultern. „Ganz normal und höflich."

„Vader? _Höflich_?" Beru sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Aber ja. Die Zeitungen – also die freien, nicht die imperialen – übertreiben meist ziemlich, Tante. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

Seine Tante starrte auf das Bild, das der Projektor immer noch zeigte. „Luke… das ist der gefährlichste Mann der Galaxis. Die Hutts sind nichts gegen ihn. Ich möchte nicht, daß du dorthin zurückkehrst, wenn ER dort ist."

„Tante Beru!", protestierte Luke. „Glaub mir doch – er tut uns nichts, niemand tut irgend jemandem von uns irgend etwas! Von uns wird Disziplin gefordert, aber solange wir sie einhalten, ist alles wunderbar!"

„Er bringt Leute um… andauernd ist das in den Zeitungen, Luke."

„Übertreibungen.", sagte Luke leichthin. Aber war es das wirklich? Von einem oder zwei Fällen hatte er selbst schon gehört (und mit deutlich mehr Details, als sie in den Zeitungen zu finden waren), aber beide Male hatte Vader Gründe gehabt, die Luke hatte nachvollziehen können. „Und ‚andauernd' bestimmt nicht."

Beru sah immer noch zweifelnd aus, und Luke wurde es zu bunt.

„Tante, ich bin auf Urlaub zuhause. Es geht mir dort gut, niemand tut mir was, keiner will was von mir, was nichts mit dem Unterricht zu tun hat, und du machst mir Vorhaltungen und willst mir verbieten, zurückzugehen? Das vergällt einem doch jede Freude! Was muß ich denn noch tun, um dich zu überzeugen, daß alles in Ordnung ist?"

Die ältere Frau sah wieder zu dem Bild hinüber, blaß und unwohl. „Du bist ihm nie begegnet? Hast nie mit ihm gesprochen?"

Luke knurrte. „Wie ich schon sagte: am ersten Tag, dann nie wieder! Kreth, warum ist das so wichtig? Lord Vader ist ein vielbeschäftigter Mann, glaubst du im Ernst, der kümmert sich um solch kleine Lichter wie uns? Wir sind Kadetten, Tante Beru, wir sind Dreck unterm Nagel!"

Ganz langsam schien seine Tante sich zu entspannen. „Nun… gut. Dann ist ja vielleicht doch alles in Ordnung…"

„Es IST alles in Ordnung! Wie oft denn noch?" Luke stand auf. „Entschuldige mich. Ich brauch ein bißchen frische Luft."

„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte sie beunruhigt.

„Zur Toshe-Station, nachsehen, ob meine Freunde dort sind.", brummte er.

„Nimm ein Gewehr mit – die Sandleute sind zur Zeit ziemlich aggressiv, und es wird Abend."

„Mir wird schon nichts passieren.", knurrte er, schon halb zur Tür hinaus. „Vielleicht könntest du dich mal entscheiden, wo es für mich gefährlicher ist, hier oder auf Anaxes!"

Kaum war Luke weg, kam Owen in die Küche und schenkte sich ein Glas Wasser ein. „Wo ist Luke?" brummte er.

„Zur Toshe-Station, nach seinen Freunden sehen. Vielleicht habe ich es mit meiner Sorge ein wenig übertrieben."

„Was? Wieso?"

„Schau." Sie wies auf das Foto, das immer noch aktiviert war.

„Sithdreck! ER!"

„Er sagt, Vader hätte nie mit ihm gesprochen oder sei ihm nah gekommen. Vielleicht weiß er ja wirklich nicht, daß Luke dort ist…"

„Vielleicht.", sagte Owen düster. „Aber an so viel Glück wage ich nicht zu glauben."


	10. Chapter 10

_Tlana: Glück hatten sie wohl – und dabei wissen sie nicht mal, wieviel Glück sie tatsächlich hatten… ;o) Ob das wasserdicht ist – nun, wart's ab ::gg::_

_Owen – irgendwie ist der Charakter in der OT sehr, sehr zwiespältig. Er wird nie näher beleuchtet, und das wenige, was wir über ihn erfahren, läßt Deutungen in beide Richtungen zu. Sicher ist unter anderem nur: er hat verdammte Angst, daß Vader irgendwann vor der Tür stehen könnte, ja. Nur paßt dazu eben überhaupt nicht, daß er Luke nicht seinen eigenen Namen gegeben hat… und das wiederum läßt die Deutung zu, daß er sich nie wirklich um ihn kümmern wollte… eigentlich. Sehr sonderbar, das alles. (George, da hast du echt gepennt, alter Junge… das hättest du in der neuen Trilogie anders auflösen müssen!)_

_Luke wiederum will unbedingt in der schönen neuen Welt bleiben – offensichtlich scheint ihm selbst das Herz des Imperiums angenehmer als der Staubball Tatooine. Läßt tief blicken ;o)_

_Sol: Ich glaube, ich WILL mir das gar nicht bildlich vorstellen ;o) Hamill hat mir eigentlich nur in einer einzigen Rolle wirklich gut gefallen (also vom Aussehen her), und das war in Slipstream. Aber hier ist er ja noch jünger als selbst in ANH._

_Das Sprichwort kenne ich – und ich denke, Vader weiß sehr genau, was man über ihn sagt… vermutlich sind einige der Kerben in seiner Statistik auch aus diesem Grund entstanden. Daß Luke einige dieser Dummheiten nachplappert, tut natürlich weh. _

_Und ich denke auch, ihm ist mit den Jahren mehr als deutlich bewußt geworden, wie dumm Anakin gewesen ist – in mehr als einer Hinsicht. Und trotzdem wird er sich bittersüß gern an einige der Abenteuer erinnern – auch wenn sie natürlich immer den Stachel von Obi-Wans späterem Verrat in sich tragen, den er nie wird verstehen können (und die Leser auch nicht)._

_Vader – einseitig? Hölle und Verdammnis, grade NICHT! Das war und ist ja eigentlich genau mein Antrieb, zu schreiben – weil er eben alles andere ist als einseitig! Der Charakter ist so komplex und tief, so von Zweifeln und Haß zerfressen und dennoch mit einem kleinen, glühenden Kern der Hoffnung, daß er der interessanteste von allen ist – nicht der Draufgänger Solo, nicht die Emanze Leia, nicht der (in den meisten Fällen) ewige Gutmensch Luke, keiner der Jedimeister… und eben dies aufzuzeigen und zu beschreiben ist mein Wunsch! Ich stimme dir zu – die Schmerzen, die Bitterkeit nach Mustafar sitzen tief und werden nur durch weitere Schmerzen, durch schiere Bösartigkeit kompensiert werden können. Er wird sich an Palpatines Befehle klammern, sich in „Arbeit" stürzen, seine neue Macht auskosten und seine Fesseln testen, die er anfangs noch nicht so deutlich spüren dürfte – und doch immer wieder von ihnen zurückgerissen werden wird. Er ist ein Mörder – nicht, weil er es wirklich will, aber weil er es muß – und weil es seine Schmerzen ein wenig dämpft. Aber Liebe wird darin keinen Platz haben, im Gegenteil. Um sie wird er einen verdammt großen Bogen machen. Und in beiden Geschichten, die ich geschrieben habe, passiert etwas Einzigartiges, was ihn aus diesem Mahlstrom reißt, langsam, aber stetig, und ihn an den Gittern seines Kerkers rütteln läßt. Und genau das finde ich ja das Spannende. Was kann es auslösen, VADER aufzurütteln? Und wie geht er damit um?_

_Das Imperium ist nicht gut – aber es hat seine guten Seiten. Und die Allianz ist genau dasselbe. Beide Seiten töten – beide Seiten gehen über Leichen, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Da vergibt keiner dem anderen was._

_Genug geschwafelt :o) Weiter geht's!_

* * *

Luke fuhr zur Toshe-Station, wie sich die einzige größere Werkstatt im Umkreis hochtrabend nannte, ohne unterwegs mehr zu sehen als Sand. Die anderen Gleiter, die dort abgestellt waren, verrieten ihm, daß seine Freunde dort waren, und vorfreudig parkte er sein – geliehenes, jedoch entschieden luxuriöseres, obwohl älteres und gebrauchtes – Gefährt, stieg aus und betrat die Station. Sie war nicht nur Werkstatt, sondern auch eine Art Bar, kleiner Laden, Poststelle und allgemeiner Treffpunkt. Und auch heute waren hier wieder einige der altbekannten Gesichter versammelt, darunter all seine Freunde: Biggs, Camie und Fixer, der hier arbeitete.

„Ich werd verrückt – das ist ja Wormie!", rief Fixer überrascht. „Was treibt dich denn nach Hause, Fliegeras?" Er musterte ihn, und sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Eigentlich bedienen wir hier ja niemanden, der so was", er nickte zu der Uniform hin, „trägt. Mögen wir nicht."

Lukes Laune hatte sich bereits beim ersten Satz verdüstert – er hatte gehofft, über den alten Spottnamen endlich wegzusein. Und als Fixer fortfuhr, war er dicht am Gehen – wenn nicht Biggs gewesen wäre, der zu ihm kam, ihm den Arm um die Schulter legte und grinste.

„Ignorier den Trottel einfach. Und nächstes Jahr wird es schon zwei von uns geben, die hier mit einer Uniform reinspazieren."

„Du wirst auch auf die Akademie gehen?" fragte Luke erfreut. „Auch nach Anaxes?"

„Mal sehen – wenn ich angenommen werde, ja, aber die Wartelisten sind verdammt lang, wie man mir sagte, und meine Noten sind nicht so gut wie deine. Entscheidet sich in ein paar Wochen."

„Und wenn das nicht klappt?"

„Dann eine der anderen Akademien."

„Ihr spinnt doch alle beide!", zischte Fixer. Camie, seine Freundin, regte sich unruhig neben ihm, wenngleich sie auch versuchte, das als laszives Räkeln darzustellen, was zu den wenigen Fetzen, die sie anhatte, passen würde. „Kollaboriert mit dem Feind!"

„Aber sonst hast du keine Probleme, oder?" knurrte Luke. „Was soll denn der Scheiß? Ich kollaboriere mit niemandem, ich hab nur keinen Bock, mein ganzes Leben lang Sand selbst in meiner Unterhose zu finden und nichts aufregenderes zu sehen als Sandleute oder Hutts! Das Ding hier oben drin", er tippte sich an die Stirn, „will arbeiten, Fixer, es ist für mehr geschaffen, als altersschwache Gleiter am Laufen zu halten!"

„Und dafür verkaufst du dich ans Imperium, Wormie?" knurrte Fixer abschätzig.

„Ich verkaufe mich an _niemanden_, du wandelnde Peinlichkeit! _Und nenn mich nicht Wormie!"_ brüllte Luke, dann rauschte er wutentbrannt hinaus.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?", maulte Camie. „Er hat sich doch noch nie über diesen Namen beklagt…"

Biggs sah sie beide an, schüttelte nur den Kopf und folgte Luke.

Er fand ihn draußen auf seinem Gleiter hocken und in den Sonnenuntergang starren, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

„He. Was ist los?"

Luke knurrte. „Mein Leben steht Kopf, das ist los."

„Das sind nur Idioten, Luke. Vergiß sie.", versuchte der Ältere ihn aufzumuntern.

„Idioten, die ich für meine Freunde gehalten hatte." Luke drehte den Kopf, sah Biggs an. „Idioten, die meinen, jemanden nach der Farbe seiner Kleider beurteilen zu können. Die keine Ahnung haben von dem, was sie von sich geben. Die nur blöde nachplappern und sich nicht einmal die Mühe machen, zu versuchen, mehr über das herauszufinden, was sie verurteilen."

„Das Imperium.", stellte Biggs ruhig fest.

„Ja, verdammt. Das Imperium. He, es ist nicht so, daß ich plötzlich der Meinung bin, es sei das alleinseligmachende Allheilmittel, das für uns alle nur Gutes will. Daß das nicht so ist, weiß ich selbst. Aber ich habe mittlerweile genug gute Seiten daran entdeckt, die es für mich akzeptabel machen. Sicher gibt es Dinge, die nicht in Ordnung sind. Aber die gibt es überall. „

„Ich weiß, Luke.", sagte Biggs sanft.

„Dann sind du und ich vermutlich die einzigen im Umkreis von… ach, ich-weiß-nicht-wie-weit, die das wissen.", knurrte Luke. „Tante Beru sieht auf einem Foto im Hintergrund Lord Vader stehen und will mir verbieten, wieder zur Akademie zu gehen. Die Trottel da drin sehen den grauen Zwirn und stempeln mich zum Mörder oder was auch immer. Ich bin hier nicht mehr zuhause, Biggs."

„Du wirst erwachsen, mein Freund.", stellte Biggs fest. „Das bedeutet Veränderungen. Und Veränderungen tun oft weh. Nein – du bist hier nicht mehr zuhause. Definitiv nicht. Aber ich denke anders – wie du - und bin und bleibe dein Freund, Luke."

_Luke…?_

Der Junge seufzte. _Hallo, Vater._

_Geht es dir nicht gut? Normalerweise meldest du dich doch immer… alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Sohn._

_Danke, Vater. Ja, es geht mir gut._

_Das hört sich aber nicht so an._

_Ach nein?_ Lukes Stimme hatte etwas Bitteres.

_Nein. Und Zynismus steht dir nicht, Luke. Was ist los? Genießt du deinen Urlaub nicht?_

Luke knurrte. _Nein – ich glaube, im nächsten Jahr verzichte ich darauf oder fliege lieber auf einen Urlaubsplaneten. Hierher komme ich ganz sicher nicht mehr zurück. Nie mehr! Wenn ich Geld hätte, wäre ich längst wieder auf Anaxes – aber so muß ich leider auf den Transport warten._

_Was ist passiert?,_ erkundigte Vader sich besorgt.

_Ach, die spinnen doch alle hier. Onkel Owen hat mich nicht mal wirklich begrüßt, sein Geschenk ignoriert und sich in die Garage verkrümelt. Tante Beru hat sich zwar gefreut, aber einen Herzanfall bekommen, als sie auf einem der Fotos im Hintergrund einen Zipfel von Lord Vaders Mantel entdeckt hat. Sie wollte mir sogar verbieten, auf die Akademie zurückzukehren!_

_So. Wollte sie das._ Vader hatte Mühe, ein Grollen zu unterdrücken. _Keine Sorge, Luke. Im Notfall schicke ich jemanden, der dich abholt. Du wirst auf jeden Fall auf die Akademie zurückkehren._ Was fiel der Frau ein? Wollte seinen Sohn auf einem Staubklumpen einsperren, nur weil er, Vader, es gewagt hatte, sich ihm auf hundert Meter zu nähern?

_Ich habe ihr das schon klargemacht – daß ich zurückgehe, meine ich. Als ich ihr sagte, daß wir Kadetten für Lord Vader vollkommen uninteressant seien, er uns nicht beachte, schien sie ein wenig beruhigter._

Vader fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Beru hatte keine Angst, daß der gefürchtete dunkle Lord Luke etwas antun könnte. Sie hatte Angst, er würde sich ihm als sein Vater offenbaren und ihn zur dunklen Seite konvertieren oder ihn an den Kaiser ausliefern! Das war… nachvollziehbar. Und dennoch: Luke war sein Sohn, und er würde nicht zulassen, daß irgend jemand ihn daran hinderte, ihn wenigstens ab und zu aus der Ferne zu sehen! Daß er ebenfalls niemals zulassen würde, daß ihm jemand Schaden zufügte – schon gar nicht er selbst – würde niemand glauben. Weder Beru noch sonst jemand.

_Ach, Vater_… seufzte Luke. _Ich wäre viel, viel lieber bei dir. Und wenn ich mich die ganze Zeit im Besenschrank verstecken müßte. Ehrlich._

Vader mußte wohl oder übel grinsen. _Das ist ein Satz, den ich von einem Fünfjährigen erwarten würde, mein Sohn, nicht von einem Fünfzehnjährigen._

_Schon gut, ich weiß ja, daß es nicht geht. Und ich weiß auch, warum. Aber man wird ja wohl noch träumen dürfen. Und ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf._

_Das sollst du auch nicht. Niemals. Nun schön – aber Tante und Onkel sind ja wohl nicht „alle". Was war also noch?_

_Meine Freunde. Oder vielleicht sollte ich besser sagen: ehemaligen Freunde aus der Toshe-Station. Die sind offensichtlich außerstande, über die Uniform hinwegzusehen, die ich trage – ihnen reicht es wohl, daß ich hier im imperialen Grau auftauche, weil ich schlicht nichts anderes mehr habe, das mir paßt, und denken, ich wäre jetzt ein Schwerverbrecher, weil ich für das Imperium arbeite. Bis auf Biggs… der will auch auf die Akademie. Aber Fixer und Camie…_

Vader seufzte lautlos. So etwas Ähnliches hatte er erwartet. _Luke, das Imperium ist nicht wirklich beliebt, das weißt du selbst. Schlechte Schlagzeilen machen sich besser als Gute, und die Leute sind sensationsgierig. Nahe am Kern ist es besser – dort ist auch mehr Geld – aber je weiter du in den Outer Rim kommst, desto schlimmer ist es. Obwohl dort die Hilfen wie Krankenhäuser oder Schulen am deutlichsten zu spüren sein sollten. Aber was bei den Leuten ankommt, sind eher die Sturmtruppen, die versuchen, die Ordnung aufrechtzuerhalten, und dabei anecken._

_Wenn man sich nicht die Mühe macht, die Geschichte im Hintergrund zu sehen, ja. Ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber ich war nie so._

_Deshalb bist du ja auch auf der Akademie. Und die anderen versuchen immer noch, dem Sand etwas Leben abzuringen._

Luke seufzte. _Ich will zurück nach Anaxes._

_Bald, Luke. Dein Urlaub ist bald beendet, dann kommst du zurück. Und dann_…, er grinste, _bin ich gespannt, wie dir dein Geschenk gefällt. Es ist nichts, was man auspacken könnte, und es war nicht ganz einfach zu organisieren._

_Was ist es?, _fragte Luke neugierig.

_Laß dich überraschen. Du wirst wissen, wenn es soweit ist._

_Na klasse. Jetzt will ich NOCH dringender zurück._, knurrte Luke.

Vader lachte. _Geduld ist eine Tugend, mein Sohn, auch wenn sie schwerfällt. Bis bald! _

_Bis bald, Vater. Wenn ich nicht vor Neugier platze!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Heute bin ich spät dran mit dem Update, sorry… mich hat der Irrsinn gepackt (oder beginnender Altersstarrsinn?), und ich hab mich entschieden (mehr oder weniger), wieder mit dem Reiten anzufangen. Heut hatte ich meine erste Stunde. _

_Joa, was soll ich sagen? Ganz verlernt hab ich's nicht, aber – Jungejunge – ich bin kein junges Gemüse mehr, das merk ich deutlich. Jetzt sitz ich hier mit rauhem Hals und Gummibeinen (bin mal gespannt, ob ich morgen überhaupt aus dem Bett komme ::g::) und freu mich auf den Muskelkater und den Spott der Kollegen ;o)_

_Tlana: dafür, daß ich keine Kinder habe, schein ich sie ganz gut beschreiben zu können ::stolzsei:: Das Geschenk dauert leider noch ein bißchen (alle Nägel noch dran?), aber dafür ist heute alles in Obi. ;o)_

_Plantarius: Danke für deine beiden Ultramails, sind angekommen! Und ich schäme mich, daß ich die erste an Ostern nicht beantwortet habe… wird aber nachgeholt, versprochen. Und auf das, was du mir darin ankündigst, freue ich mich schon sehr! :o)_

_Heute ist es nicht nur spät, sondern leider auch ein wenig kurz geraten… aber manchmal läßt es sich einfach nicht besser teilen. Morgen wieder mehr :o)_

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen machte er sich auf den Weg zum Hof der Darklighters, um Biggs zu besuchen – doch er kam nicht dort an, denn auf dem Weg dahin saß jemand auf einem Stein – niemand anderer als der alte Mann, den er beinahe überfahren hätte. Als Luke näherkam, erhob er sich und winkte.

Der Junge hielt an. „Haben Sie ein Problem? Kann ich helfen?" Hier draußen half jeder jedem, das war notwendig unter den harten Lebensbedingungen – das legte man den Kindern bereits in die Wiege.

„Helfen?", wiederholte der Alte nachdenklich. „Vielleicht. Aber tatsächlich habe ich auf dich gewartet, junger Luke."

„Woher wissen Sie meinen Namen?", fragte Luke verdutzt.

„Ich kannte deinen Vater.", sagte der alte Mann ruhig. „Und du könntest doch etwas für mich tun – du könntest mich nach Hause fahren. Ich habe nämlich etwas für dich aufbewahrt."

„Sie kannten meinen Vater?" echote Luke, dem die Vergangenheitsform auffiel. Irgendwas machte ihn an der Type mißtrauisch, aber er war auch neugierig. „Steigen Sie ein. Wohin soll ich sie bringen?"

„Mein Haus steht ein wenig außerhalb… fahr einfach geradeaus, ich werde dir sagen, wo du abbiegen mußt." Der Alte stieg in den Gleiter und setzte sich. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich erst einmal vorstellen. Ich bin Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Kenobi? Der Kerl, den sein Onkel einmal als „senilen alten Narren" bezeichnet hatte? Luke fuhr los und musterte den Alten neugierig.

„Erzählen Sie mir mehr."

„Über deinen Vater, hm?" Kenobi lächelte. „Er war der beste Pilot in der ganzen Galaxis. Und listenreich im Krieg. Und er war ein guter Freund." Er wies auf einen Berg halbrechts von ihnen. „Dort hinüber."

Luke entschied sich, ein wenig zu pokern – mit einer Halbwahrheit. „Mein Vater – Sie sprechen in der Vergangenheitsform von ihm. Ist er tot? Mein Onkel weigert sich, mir etwas über ihn zu erzählen."

„Dein Onkel…" Kenobi seufzte. „Er hat Angst, du könntest Dummheiten begehen, mir auf einen so törichten, idealistischen Kreuzzug folgen wie einst dein Vater. Er wollte auch nicht, daß ich dir das gebe, was ich für dich aufbewahrt habe."

Sie hielten an – vor einem Haus, das eigentlich mehr eine in den Berg hineingesprengte Höhle war. Der Alte schwang sich erstaunlich mühelos aus dem Gleiter, Luke folgte ihm.

„Komm doch herein. Ich habe es hier irgendwo…" Kenobi überlegte kurz, dann trat er an eine Truhe, öffnete sie und begann, darin zu kramen.

Luke sah sich um. Die Behausung war einfach und spartanisch, aber in gewisser Weise auch gemütlich eingerichtet. Dann glitt sein Blick wieder hinüber zu Kenobi, der sich nun wieder aufrichtete und die Truhe schloß. Warum erzählte dieser ihm, sein Vater sei tot? Luke hatte nicht vor, diesem zu verraten, daß er sehr wohl lebte und er in Kontakt mit ihm stand – nicht, bevor er mehr Vertrauen in den Alten setzen konnte. Falls überhaupt.

„Hier." Kenobi überreichte Luke eine Art kurzen Metallstab mit Schaltern darauf. An einem Ende war eine spiegelnde Scheibe angebracht.

„Was ist das?" fragte Luke erstaunt.

„Das Laserschwert deines Vaters. Die Waffe eines Jediritters. Nicht so plump und ungenau wie Feuerwaffen."

Luke musterte den Handgriff und drückte auf einen der Knöpfe – rein intuitiv. Eine ‚Klinge' aus gebündeltem blauen Licht, fast einen Meter lang, bildete sich über der Scheibe am einen Ende und summte deutlich vernehmbar – ein Geräusch, das sich veränderte, als er die Waffe nun versuchsweise schwang. Die Klinge verströmte Hitze – aber nur, wenn man ihr sehr nah kam.

Kenobi betrachtete ihn und seine Aktionen wohlwollend. „Eine elegante Waffe… aus zivilisierteren Tagen. Über tausend Generationen lang sind die Jedi-Ritter in der alten Republik die Hüter des Friedens und der Gerechtigkeit gewesen. Bevor es dunkel wurde in der Welt… vor dem Imperium." Sein Blick ruhte nun auf Lukes Uniform, ein wenig strafend und verurteilend. „Du solltest ihm nicht dienen, Luke. Es bringt nichts Gutes."

Luke löschte die Klinge und ignorierte den letzten Satz. In ihm breitete sich Ärger aus. „Wie ist mein Vater gestorben?" wollte er wissen, die Stimme ein wenig harscher als sonst.

Kenobi zögerte einen Moment. „Ein junger Jedi namens Darth Vader, der mein Schüler war, bis er dem Bösen verfiel, half dem Imperium dabei, die Jedi-Ritter zu jagen und zu vernichten. Von ihm wurde dein Vater verraten und ermordet. Jetzt sind die Jedi so gut wie ausgerottet. Vader hat sich von der dunklen Seite der Macht verführen lassen."

Luke runzelte die Stirn – er erinnerte sich gut an das, was ihm sein Vater an seinem dreizehnten Geburtstag über die Jedi erzählt hatte - sagte aber nichts.

„Die Macht", fuhr Kenobi fort, als hätte Luke eine Frage gestellt, „ist ein Energiefeld, das alle lebenden Dinge erzeugen. Es umgibt uns, es durchdringt uns, es hält die Galaxis zusammen."

Luke schwieg immer noch, das Schwert fest umklammert. Das einzige, was er von dieser Tirade glaubte, war, daß der Gegenstand in seiner Hand wirklich seinem Vater gehört hatte.

„Ich nehme an, du kennst Darth Vader.", sagte Kenobi schließlich ein wenig unwohl. Das Schweigen des Jungen schien ihn zu irritieren.

„Jeder im Imperium kennt Lord Vader.", sagte Luke kühl. „Und jeder außerhalb scheint ihn nicht zu kennen."

Der Alte runzelte die Stirn. „Vader ist der Mörder deines Vaters, Luke. Bedeutet dir das gar nichts?"

„Dies ist eine Behauptung, die Sie aufstellen, Kenobi. Ich höre jetzt zum ersten Mal davon. Ich werde es überprüfen."

„Aber…" Kenobi zögerte. „Du solltest hierbleiben."

„Ach ja? Warum?"

„Du bist vermutlich machtbegabt, wie dein Vater. Ich will dich ausbilden."

„Weshalb?"

„Weil es nur noch wenige von uns gibt. Aber die Jedi dürfen nicht aussterben."

Luke musterte ihn kühl. „Um was zu tun?"

„Gegen das Imperium zu kämpfen. Gegen den Kaiser… und Vader." Luke musterte ihn wenig überzeugt, so fuhr er fort: „Gegen das Böse in der Welt."

„Verzeihung… aber das tue ich bereits. Ich werde ausgebildet, um für Recht und Ordnung zu sorgen."

„Aber vom Imperium!"

„Niemand anderes hat sich drum geschert, als ich klein war." Luke legte den Kopf leicht schräg. „Sie auch nicht. Und ich wette, Sie wissen nicht erst seit gestern, daß ich existiere."

„Nein, aber-"

„Kein ‚aber'. Ich kenne Sie nicht. Ich werde prüfen, was Sie mir gesagt haben. Das ist alles. Schönen Tag noch." Luke drehte sich um und ging aus dem Haus, zu seinem Gleiter – das Schwert immer noch fest in der Hand.

„Luke, du bist in Gefahr dort draußen!" Kenobi eilte ihm nach. „Wenn das Imperium erfährt, wer du bist, wer dein Vater war, bist du so gut wie tot!"

„Eigenartig… das habe ich bereits zuvor gehört. BEVOR ich zur Akademie gegangen bin.", versetzte Luke scharf und stieg in seinen Gleiter. „Wenn Ihnen wirklich so viel an mir gelegen wäre, hätten Sie mich früher gewarnt, oder? Wiedersehen." Er gab Gas und brauste davon, und Kenobi starrte ihm trübe nach. Das war nicht so gelaufen, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Ganz und gar nicht.


	12. Chapter 12

_Der Muskelkater hält sich bislang in Grenzen, aber ich spüre durchaus, daß ich was getan habe… und irgendwie fühl ich mich grade wie ein Seemann an Land, ein wenig o-beinig und schwankend ;o) Ansonsten tun mir die Schultern weh (warum bin ich da oben verspannt?!?), aber es war's auf jeden Fall wert. Und einen Wolf hab ich keinen, immerhin das hab ich wohl richtig gemacht :o)_

_Tlana: Ja, das hat mir auch viel Spaß gemacht, eben genau denselben (oder beinahe) Text in ein gänzlich anderes Licht zu setzen und damit die Bedeutung komplett zu verändern ::g:: Was den armen Obi-Wan angeht… nun, falls ich mal eine Fortsetzung schreiben sollte, kommt darin bestimmt vor, was er jetzt tun wird. Allerdings weiß ich das selbst noch nicht ;o)_

_Die Distanz zwischen der Lars-Farm und Bens Haus – ich muß gestehen, das ist ausnahmsweise mal was, das ich NICHT nachgeschlagen hatte… Asche auf mein Haupt. Darf ich es als ‚dichterische Freiheit' verbuchen? (Andererseits bezeichnen Australier so was unter Umständen auch als „Next door neighbour", könnte ich mir vorstellen… ::g::)_

_Was das Geschenk angeht, so muß ich dich leider nochmal vertrösten auf morgen… aber ich denke, das heutige Kapitel wird dich ausreichend entschädigen ;o)_

_Plantarius: ::pfiffel:: Ja, da ist wohl der Unsympath in mir durchgegangen ;o) Eins steht fest: eine Kenobi-freundliche Fic schreibe ich wohl nie ::ggg::_

_Fehler? Hm… ja, verflixt. Er hat es nicht dementiert, aber auch nicht bestätigt… stimmt leider. Bei der nächsten Story nehm ich dich als Beta, ok? ;o)_

* * *

Vier frustrierende Tage später kehrte Luke mit den anderen Kadetten nach Anaxes zurück. Er war reichlich angepißt in den Transporter gestiegen, doch je näher sie der Akademie kamen, desto mehr besserte sich seine Stimmung.

Bis zur Kontrolle.

Lieutnant Sienar, der sie auf dem Flugfeld empfing, war in Gesellschaft eines subalternen Offiziers, reichlich arrogant, der sich in seiner bescheidenen Wichtigkeit sonnte und jeden einzelnen Kadetten so gründlich filzte, als handele es sich um einen Trupp huttischer Drogenkuriere. Bei den Jungs, vor allem der unteren Stufen, löste dies Murren aus, die Älteren hatten sich an das Prozedere bereits gewöhnt, doch auch sie zogen lange Gesichter, als es nicht vorwärtsging.

Luke war im letzten Drittel der Reihe. Der Inspektor klappte seinen Koffer auf – starrte – klappte ihn wieder zu und schob ihn beiseite. „Sie warten, Kadett. – Nächster!"

Luke runzelte die Stirn und warf Sienar einen fragenden Blick zu. Der jedoch hatte einen Moment lang nicht aufgepasst und zuckte die Schultern.

Als der letzte Kadett abgefertigt war und den Raum verlassen hatte, nicht ohne Luke einen halb neugierigen, halb aufmunternden Blick zuzuwerfen, ließ der Inspektor seine überhebliche Maske fallen und wurde aggressiv.

„Eine Erklärung hierfür, junger Mann. Und eine verdammt gute, und verdammt schnell!" Er öffnete den Koffer erneut und zog das Lichtschwert heraus. Luke runzelte die Stirn, nicht wissend, was an einem Stück Metall so schlimm sein sollte. Sienar hingegen wurde blaß.

„Das ist ein Geschenk."

„Ein verdammt gefährliches Geschenk!", knurrte der Inspektor. „Und von wem?"

Luke wurde langsam wütend. „Das tut doch überhaupt nichts zur Sache. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was daran so bedeutsam sein soll – das ist doch nur eine Antiquität! Ein Geschenk, wie ich schon sagte!"

„Von wem? Und warum?"

„Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an!", fauchte Luke.

„Darum wird sich jemand anderer kümmern, Freundchen! Mal sehen, ob du bei dem auch so verstockt bist wie bei mir!" Er drückte einen Knopf, und zwei Sturmtruppen in weißen Stahlplastikuniformen betraten den Raum. „Abführen! Verhaftet wegen Besitzes verbotener Gegenstände!"

Die zwei Soldaten sahen Luke an und wiesen nach draußen – gaben ihm die Chance, freiwillig mitzukommen, sehr zum Mißfallen des Inspektors, der Luke wohl am Liebsten in Handschellen gesehen hätte. Der Junge warf Sienar einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, und da dieser nickte und ihm sogar heimlich zublinzelte, fügte er sich und ging mit.

„Verbotene Gegenstände?", sagte die eine Wache gutmütig, als sie ihn zu einer der Verhörzellen auf dem Flugfeld führten. „Hast dich mit huttischen ‚Süßigkeiten' eingedeckt, hm?"

„Ich nehme kein Gewürz!", sagte Luke ärgerlich. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was dieser Knilch so gefährliches entdeckt haben will!"

„Nimm's nicht tragisch – der pickt sich beinahe aus jedem Transport einen raus. Wir kennen den Knaben… hat zuhause nix zu melden und läßt seinen Frust an euch Jungs aus. Das wird sich bestimmt alles klären. – Hier rein, Kamerad."

Luke betrat die Zelle und ließ sich seufzend auf der Pritsche nieder.

Eine Stunde später trat der Inspektor an das Gitter seiner Zelle – mit einem äußerst selbstgefälligen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Du hast Pech, Junge. Selbst, wenn du jetzt reden wolltest, es ist zu spät. Es ist bereits jemand auf dem Weg, der sich deines Falls gerne annehmen wird."

Luke starrte ihn an. „Ich habe nichts verbrochen!"

„Oh doch, du hast. Umso schlimmer, wenn du nicht einsichtig bist!"

Beide Seiten verfielen in Schweigen, Luke trotzig, der Inspektor gehässig und vorfreudig – bis wiederum zehn Minuten später eine Tür ging und sich schwere Schritte näherten… untermalt von einem mechanischen Atemgeräusch, das in dieser Galaxis nur ein einziges Wesen erzeugte: Darth Vader. Luke sank das Herz, als der schwarze Koloß vor seiner Zellentür auftauchte, obwohl er sich immer noch keiner Schuld bewußt war. Pflichtschuldigst erhob er sich und salutierte, als Vader sich ihm zuwandte.

„Lord Vader, Sir."

„Warum sitzt dieser Kadett ein?", durchschnitt Vaders dröhnender Baß die plötzliche Stille. „Es sollte besser wichtig sein, wenn Sie mich dafür extra aus einer Besprechung mit dem Rektor herausrufen lassen, Lieutnant."

„Das ist es, Mylord, das ist es, das ist es." Der Inspektor überschlug sich halb auf seiner eigenen Schleimspur, und Luke nahm erstaunt Ekel und Abneigung in der dunklen Gestalt wahr. „Dieser Kadett hatte dies hier bei sich, Mylord. Sagte, es sei ein ‚Geschenk' gewesen. Weigert sich, zu sagen, von wem." Der Inspektor hielt Vader das Lichtschwert hin.

Der dunkle Lord nahm es entgegen, musterte es und warf dann Luke einen Blick zu. „Ich verstehe."

„Ich dachte, in Anbetracht der Art des Gegenstandes sei es am Besten, Euch direkt zu informieren… da Ihr doch anwesend wart… Mylord…" Der Inspektor begann unsicher zu werden und zu stammeln, offensichtlich war Vaders Reaktion nicht die erhoffte oder gedachte.

„Weiß sonst noch jemand davon?", erkundigte Vader sich beiläufig.

„Nur Lieutnant Sienar, Mylord."

„Danke." Ohne den Mann anzusehen, hob Vader die Hand und vollführte eine knappe Geste mit Daumen und Zeigefinger. Der Inspektor röchelte kurz, griff sich an den Hals, dann knackte es häßlich und der Mann sackte zu Boden.

Luke starrte entsetzt auf die Leiche. Okay. Vader BRACHTE Leute um. Einfach so, mit einem Fingerschnipsen. Oder so ähnlich. Aber warum, beim wolligen Wookiee?

Eine weitere Geste von Vader, und die Zellentür öffnete sich. Luke wurde heiß und kalt. War jetzt er dran? Aber dazu würde er nicht hereinkommen müssen, nicht wahr?

Vader betrat die Zelle langsam, beinahe nachdenklich, den Blick immer noch auf dem Laserschwert in seiner Hand. Luke stand reglos, im ‚Bequem', wie man es ihnen beigebracht hatte, doch Vader schien nicht darauf zu achten.

„Ein Geschenk war das, Kadett?" fragte er schließlich.

„Ja, Lord Vader, Sir."

Vader nickte langsam, dann seufzte er – ein Geräusch, das Luke nie erwartet hätte, von ihm zu hören. Ebensowenig, wie zuzusehen, daß Vader sich nun auf die Pritsche setzte, die leise unter seinem beträchtlichen Kampfgewicht ächzte. „Setz dich." Er wies neben sich.

„Mylord…?", sagte Luke verdutzt.

„Nun setz dich schon hin.", knurrte Vader, aber es klang nicht böse. Luke zögerte noch einen Moment, dann nahm er vorsichtig neben dem dunklen Lord Platz. Tante Beru würde der Schlag treffen, wenn sie dies sehen könnte…!

„Du weißt, was das hier ist, nehme ich an.", meinte Vader dann im Plauderton und hielt den Handgriff hoch.

Luke zögerte. Immerhin war eben ein Mann gestorben – vermutlich deswegen.

Vader folgte seinem Blick zur Leiche des Offiziers. „Keine Angst… ich will und werde dir nichts tun, - Kadett." Die Pause war kaum wahrnehmbar, aber Luke war sie nicht entgangen. Offensichtlich wußte Vader, wer er war… na gut, sein Name stand gut lesbar auf seiner Brust. Aber hatte sein Vater nicht einmal erwähnt, Vader sei ihm wichtig? Oder stünde ihm nah? Er wollte damals nicht mit der Wahrheit heraus – aber offensichtlich kannten sie sich zumindest. „Also?"

„Ja, Sir.", sagte Luke leise. „Ein Laserschwert. Aber ich weiß nicht viel darüber, Sir."

Vader drehte den Handgriff in den Händen, betrachtete ihn. Sacht glitt ein Finger über einen Kratzer, eine seltsam sanfte Geste für diesen Riesen. „Ein Laserschwert, ja. Die Waffe eines Jedi." Der Helm drehte sich langsam, und obwohl Luke die Augen hinter dem Visor nicht erkennen konnte, wußte er, daß Vader ihn ansah. „Ich nehme auch an, daß man dir sagte, wem es gehörte?"

Die Situation war absolut surreal. Luke saß in einer Zelle auf der harten Pritsche. Neben ihm saß der meistgefürchtete Mann der Galaxis, und vor der Tür lag die Leiche eines Mannes, der gestorben war, weil er Vader gemeldet hatte, daß ein Kadett mit Namen Skywalker - der mehrfach gewarnt worden war, sich immer gut bedeckt zu halten - im Besitz eines Laserschwerts war, eines offensichtlich verbotenen Gegenstands. Und Vader… plauderte mit ihm. So hörte sich sein Tonfall jedenfalls an. Und Luke, emphatisch wie er war, konnte keine Bosheit fühlen… keine Falschheit, nichts Böses. Dies war kein dick aufgetragener Honig über bitterer Wahrheit und tiefem Schmerz. Einfach eine… Frage.

Luke senkte die Augen und ließ die Schultern hängen. „Ja, Sir. Es soll meinem Vater gehört haben." _Den du angeblich umgebracht hast_., fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„_Ich soll WAS getan haben?_", explodierte Vader regelrecht. Er schoß von der Pritsche hoch, Wut umhüllte ihn plötzlich wie eine düstere, dräuende Wolke, die für Luke so deutlich war, daß sie ihn beinahe schmerzte. Auch er stand schnell auf, unsicher, was er tun sollte, was Vader so aufgebracht hatte. Hatte er es laut gesagt? Oder konnte Vader auch Gedanken lesen?

„Ja. Kann ich.", knurrte dieser. „Und manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte es nicht, glaub mir!"

Luke starrte ihn verängstigt an. Vader spürte dies, seufzte und winkte ihn zur Pritsche zurück. „Setz dich wieder, Junge." Er selbst lehnte sich an die Wand, die Arme vor der breiten Brust verschränkt, und starrte zur Tür hinaus – offensichtlich versuchte er, sich zu sammeln. Da er sich dabei leicht zurücklehnte, glitt sein Cape zurück und gab den Blick auf seinen Gürtel frei – wo ein ähnlicher Handgriff hing wie der, den er in der Hand hatte. Luke staunte. Vader hatte selbst ein Lichtschwert?

Der schwarze Helm wandte sich ihm wieder zu, folgte erneut seinem Blick und nickte. „Ja, ich habe eines. Allerdings bin ich derzeit der einzige, der offiziell eines führen darf. Diese Klinge, Kadett, ist so gefährlich wie eine Bombe… schon allein auf ihren Besitz steht die Todesstrafe."

Lukes Blick huschte unwillkürlich wieder hinaus zu dem toten Offizier. Vader seufzte. „Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte _dich_ umgebracht?"

Luke schüttelte den Kopf, total perplex. „Nein, Sir. Natürlich nicht. Aber…"

Vader hob die Hand. „Du wirst es verstehen – irgendwann. Hör gut zu. Ich werde dies an mich nehmen und für dich aufbewahren." Lukes Kopf schoß hoch. Etwas, das seinem Vater gehört hatte? Es bedeutete ihm viel, er wollte es nicht hergeben! Aber natürlich schwieg er. „Du kannst es nicht behalten, Kadett. Zu gefährlich. Ich werde nicht immer in der Nähe sein, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern."

Luke senkte den Kopf, tieftraurig, so daß ihm gänzlich das eigentlich Besondere an Vaders Worten entging.. Es ging ihm nicht um eine Waffe… es ging ihm um einen Gegenstand, der seinem Vater gehört hatte. Den er benutzt hatte. Der ihm nah gewesen war.

„Du wirst es zurückbekommen, Skywalker.", sagte Vader ruhig. „Ich gebe dir mein Wort. Ich werde gut darauf achtgeben. Und bei mir ist es sicher."

Luke zog unwillkürlich eine Grimasse, bis er sich daran erinnerte, wem er hier gerade gegenübersaß. „Danke, Sir." Es klang nicht begeistert, aber er würde es wohl akzeptieren müssen. Und Lord Vaders Wort dürfte immerhin einiges wert sein.

„Gut." Vader nickte. „Du wirst niemandem erzählen, daß du eines hattest, verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Wenn jemand nach dieser Kontrolle fragt…" Er warf einen Blick hinaus zu der Leiche. „Sag, daß Lieutnant Norem sich profilieren wollte und dir Gewürz untergeschoben hat. Um sich bei mir einzuschmeicheln."

„Aber, Sir…"

„Das wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, Skywalker. Ich habe bereits mehrfach Klagen über ihn erhalten. Ich werde es so drehen, daß seine Handlungen meinen… Zorn rechtfertigen."

Luke erinnerte sich daran, was die Sturmtruppen gesagt hatten – daß der Inspektor öfter jemanden herauszog und einsitzen ließ. War es also wahr?

Vader nickte. „Ja. Er hat seine Karriere auf Kosten anderer gebaut. Und so etwas verabscheue ich. Schön – es war nichts, was seinen Tod gerechtfertigt hätte, aber ich habe einen Ruf… und zuweilen ist er ganz nützlich. Wie heute, zum Beispiel. Niemand sonst hat es mitbekommen. Niemand, jedenfalls, der darüber reden würde. Lieutnant Sienar wird es für sich behalten." Luke erschrak. Hatte Vader Sienar ebenfalls - ? „Aber ich würde dir raten, auch mit ihm nicht darüber zu sprechen. Es ist einfach zu gefährlich."

Luke atmete auf und nickte.

„Gut. Und jetzt erzähl mir, wer dir das Schwert gegeben und erzählt hat, ich hätte deinen Vater umgebracht."

Der Junge nahm seinen Mut zusammen und sah Vader an. „Also habt Ihr es nicht, Mylord, Sir." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung, aus der Vader durchaus entnehmen konnte, daß Luke es nicht geglaubt hatte.

„Natürlich nicht, Junge, und das weißt du ganz genau.", knurrte Vader.

„Aber woher…"

„Ich weiß sehr genau, daß dein Vater lebt – auch wenn niemand wissen soll, daß ich das weiß. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Gut. Also, wer?"

„Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sir.", flüsterte Luke, in dem dumpfen Gefühl, soeben das Todesurteil über den alten Mann gesprochen zu haben.

„Kenobi.", grollte Vader, und es klang bösartiger als alles, was Luke in seinem Leben je gehört hatte. Er fröstelte. „Was sagte er noch?"

„Nur, daß Ihr sein Schüler gewesen wärt… bis Ihr Euch dem Bösen zugewandt hättet. Und…"

„Ja?"

„Über meinen Vater, ein paar Sätze. Daß er… der beste Pilot der Galaxis gewesen sei. Und im Krieg gekämpft habe, nachdem er Kenobi auf einen ‚törichten, idealistischen Kreuzzug' gefolgt sei. Und dann noch ein paar abfällige Bemerkungen über das Imperium, und daß ich ihm nicht dienen solle."

Vader seufzte erneut. „War zu erwarten."

„Sir?"

Vader brummte. „Ich war sein Schüler, ja. Bis er mich verraten hat. Mich und unsere Freundschaft. Aber das ist eine lange Geschichte und gehört nicht hierher." Er löste sich von der Wand. „Komm, Kadett. Es wird Zeit für dich, in dein Quartier zu gehen. Ich werde mit deinen Vorgesetzten sprechen – der Vorfall wird keine Folgen für dich haben, keine Sorge."

„Danke, Lord Vader, Sir.", sagte Luke verdutzt, weil er nicht wußte, was er sonst hätte sagen sollen, und folgte Vader aus der Zelle, seinen Koffer in der Hand.

„Nur noch eins, Skywalker, und bedenke das stets: Nicht alles ist so, wie es scheint. Jede Medaille hat zwei Seiten… und die Wahrheit ist ein dreischneidiges Schwert."

* * *

_Ja, ich weiß, ich weiß… ;o) Ihr seid nicht im falschen Film, aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen, das Zitat hier einzubauen._


	13. Chapter 13

_Aktueller Muskelkaterzustandsbericht: __**AUA**__. Hilft nix, muß ich durch…_

_Tlana: Na, warum hatter wohl? ;o) Ist was von Papa. Ein Andenken. Und Beru hätte wohl Owen losgeschickt, um das Ding in den nächstbesten Sarlacc zu schmeißen… ::g:: _

_Ansonsten: Danke! ::blush:: Die Szene hat mir beim Schreiben auch viel Spaß gemacht – ich hatte sogar das Ächzen der Pritsche im Ohr ::lach:: Ob Lukes Bild sich gewandelt hat… nun, wait and see. ;o)_

_Plantarius: Zöllner sind hier was, was rumsteht und gelangweilt winkt. Hat man als Seehas jedenfalls den Eindruck, wenn man zum Tanken zu den Eidgenossen rüberfährt. :o) Ich bin jetzt in der ganzen Zeit nur ein einziges Mal angehalten worden… an welcher Grenze stand der denn??? Und warum, beim Frell, schmuggelst du eine FUTTERRÜBE?!? (Aber daß ich es hinbekommen hab, ein solches Prachtexemplar zu zeichnen, das es tatsächlich gibt, find ich echt witzig ::ggg::)_

_Standpauke für Luke? Der kann doch eigentlich nix dafür – keiner hat ihm was gesagt von wegen „steck's weg, ist verboten und gefährlich!" Das hat Kenobi verpennt… unter anderem. _

_Und wann Luke es merkt… Abwarten ;o)_

* * *

Vader gestattete sich erst, über den Vorfall nachzudenken, als er Luke in seinem Quartier abgeliefert und seine Verzögerung und deren Gründe mit Lieutnant Sienar abgeklärt, ihm also die offizielle Version genannt hatte. Erst danach zog er sich in das Behelfsquartier zurück, das man ihm hier in der Akademie eingerichtet hatte, da er doch öfter und für einige Tage anwesend war. Er setzte sich in seinen Pod, schloß ihn und ließ seufzend zu, daß die Droidenarme ihm den Helm abnahmen.

Verdammte Pest! Er hatte wirklich gute Lust, nach Tatooine zu fliegen und Kenobi zu jagen und zu töten. Dieser perfide Alte war nicht nur schuld daran, daß er für den Rest seines Lebens in ein mobiles Gefängnis eingesperrt war, ohne das er nicht überleben konnte, er hatte außerdem nichts Besseres zu tun, als seinen Sohn zu belügen und, schlimmer noch, in Lebensgefahr zu bringen! Wäre er nicht wegen Lukes Geburtstagsgeschenk hiergewesen – nicht auszudenken, was hätte passieren können!

Und dann noch… seinem Sohn so nah zu sein, und ihm nicht sagen zu können, wer er war… stattdessen erleben zu müssen, wie dieser Angst vor ihm hatte. Beobachten mußte, wie er einen Mann tötete. Sich wunderte. Seine Reaktion nicht verstand.

Verdammt.

_Verdammt!_

Vaders Faust hieb auf die Sessellehne, und er spürte, wie sich das Narbengewebe in seinem Gesicht schmerzhaft spannte, als er haßerfüllt die Zähne fletschte. So viel, das er tun wollte – und so wenig, was er tun _konnte_.

Der Tag darauf begann für alle Kadetten – bis auf die des ersten Jahrgangs, die bereits eine Woche hier waren – mit einer Versammlung im Auditorium der Akademie. Vader war anwesend, hielt sich aber im Hintergrund der Bühne bei den Lehrern und einigen Offizieren, was dazu führte, daß immer wieder neugierige Blicke zu ihm schweiften. Normalerweise war er nur am Jahresende bei solchen Anlässen anwesend, um Preise zu vergeben.

Der Rektor hieß sie alle willkommen, informierte sie über einige Neuerungen und Änderungen und ließ dann die Katze aus dem Sack.

„Kadetten, ich freue mich, euch mitteilen zu können, daß dieses Jahr ein besonderes Event an dieser Akademie stattfinden wird. Es wird einen Flugwettbewerb geben – und teilnehmen dürfen alle Kadetten ab der zweiten Stufe, also alle hier Anwesenden."

Murmeln wurde laut, und Aufregung und Freude machte sich breit. Daß dieser Wettbewerb ohne besondere Erwähnung natürlich nur im Simulator stattfinden würde, tat der Freude keinen Abbruch. Die ganze Akademie? Wie sollte das gehen?

„Beginnen werden die Wettbewerbe in den nächsten Tagen, zunächst innerhalb der jeweiligen Jahrgangsstufen. Jeder von euch wird verschiedene Aufgaben bekommen, also Missionen fliegen und lösen müssen, die in ihrem Schwierigkeitsgrad nacheinander zunehmen werden. Ihr habt zwei Monate Zeit dafür. Danach werden die Sieger ausgewertet. Aus jeder Jahrgangsstufe werden die vier Besten eine Runde weiterkommen und neue Aufgaben lösen müssen – noch schwieriger, und das wird im Lauf der Zeit verdammt hart, kann ich euch sagen. Wir haben uns eine Menge netter Gemeinheiten und Schwierigkeiten für euch einfallen lassen!" Der Rektor grinste, er war ebenso vorfreudig wie seine Schützlinge. „ Von diesen vierundzwanzig werden in der dritten Runde sechs ausscheiden, in der vierten wieder sechs – in der fünften Runde nochmals sechs, in der sechsten zwei, in der siebten ebenfalls – und in der achten werden dann die letzten beiden unter sich ausmachen, wer der beste Pilot der Akademie ist."

Unterdrückter Jubel wurde laut, die Jungen rutschten aufgeregt auf ihren Plätzen herum, aber der Rektor war noch nicht fertig.

„Natürlich gibt es auch etwas zu gewinnen.", fuhr er fort. „Der Sieger erhält einen Tag im Raum, am Steuerknüppel eines nagelneuen TIE Advanced… und er wird Unterricht erhalten von niemand geringerem als dem besten Piloten des Imperiums: Lord Darth Vader!"

Nun kochte der gesamte Saal, sie applaudierten und trampelten begeistert. Das war ein Preis, für den so mancher das Unmögliche möglich machen würde.

Luke, mittendrin, war ebenso begeistert wie alle anderen. Wie weit er wohl kommen würde?

_Nun, wie gefällt dir dein Geschenk, mein Sohn?_ Die Stimme seines Vaters war eindeutig amüsiert.

_Vater!_, sagte Luke überrascht. _Das war es also? Es ist klasse! Einfach großartig!_

_Das freut mich. Dann war es also die Mühen wert._

_Es war deine Idee?_

_Nicht ganz, nein. Die Idee an sich stand schon Jahre im Raum. Ich habe sie nur ein wenig… modifiziert und auf den Weg gebracht, sozusagen._

_Ich freue mich wahnsinnig, Vater. Das wird mein bestes Jahr! _Lukes Blick schweifte durch den Saal. Andere Redner hatten den Platz am Mikrofon eingenommen, er hörte mit halbem Ohr hin. Überrascht bemerkte er allerdings, daß Vader ihn anzusehen schien. Wegen des gestrigen Falles, vielleicht? Aber wie konnte er einen einzelnen Kadetten in dieser Masse ausmachen? Auf diese Entfernung?

Vader lächelte. _Ich erwarte von dir, daß du gewinnst, Luke._

_Aber ich bin einer der jüngsten!, _protestierte Luke. _Ich habe doch erst ein Jahr Unterricht – wie soll ich eine Chance gegenüber einem aus dem sechsten oder siebten Jahr haben?_

Ein leises Lachen ertönte. _Du bist mein Sohn, Luke. Ich habe mit neun Jahren das Boonta Eve gewonnen und in der Schlacht um Naboo einen Separatistenkreuzer zerstört – mit einem mir unbekannten Raumjäger, in dem ich nur saß, weil Qui-Gon sagte, ich solle mich an einen ‚sicheren Ort' begeben… _

_Du hast WAS? In einer Raumschlacht gekämpft? Mit NEUN?_

_Mehr aus Zufall. Qui-Gon und die anderen wurden von Droidekas angegriffen, und ich dachte mir, das Ding, in dem ich saß, müsse ja auch schießen können. Konnte es. Aber einer der Knöpfe, die ich drückte, war die Startautomatik, und plötzlich war ich im Raum, zusammen mit all den anderen Piloten. Und… na gut, ich hatte Hilfe. Ein Astromech – der treuste Freund, den ich jemals hatte. Er hat mich über lange Jahre begleitet._

Lukes Kinn war längst auf seiner Brust angekommen; er beherrschte sich mühsam, um zu verhindern, daß andere etwas von seiner geistigen Abwesenheit mitbekamen. _Aber das Boonta Eve…! Heilige Scheiße, du bist Podrennen gefahren? Mit neun Jahren???_

Vader zuckte mental die Schultern. _Mein damaliger Besitzer hielt es für eine lukrative Einnahmequelle. Und mir hat es Spaß gemacht. Auch wenn meine Mutter jedes Mal vor Angst fast gestorben wäre._

_Dein Besitzer?_, echote Luke erstaunt.

_Wir waren Sklaven der Hutts. Durch den Sieg beim Boonta Eve kam ich frei… leider nur ich. Meine Mutter wurde später von einem Feuchtfarmer freigekauft und geheiratet – Cliegg Lars, der Vater von Owen, der dadurch mein Stiefbruder ist._

_Oh.,_ machte Luke betroffen. _Shmi? Ich kenne ihr Grab…_

_Ja, das war sie._

Das Gespräch versiegte für einen Moment. Vader sah immer noch zu ihm herüber, wie Luke bemerkte.

_Auf jeden Fall…_, fuhr sein Vater schließlich fort, _wenn du nur einen Funken meiner fliegerischen Begabung geerbt hast, landest du zumindest unter den ersten fünf. Und ich würde mich sehr freuen, dich gewinnen zu sehen._

_Vater… hast DU Lord Vader überredet, mit dem Sieger zu fliegen? Ihn zu unterrichten?_

_Die Idee kam von ihm.,_ wich Vader aus. _Aber um deiner nächsten Frage vorzubeugen: Nein, ich habe nicht und werde nicht in den Wettbewerb eingreifen. Ich werde nicht manipulieren oder mogeln. Wenn du gewinnst oder weit nach vorne kommst, wird es allein dein Verdienst sein._

Vader sah ihn IMMER NOCH an. Sonderbarerweise machte Luke dies aber nicht nervös, nur neugierig. Sein Blick glitt über die Reihen der Lehrer und Gäste auf der Bühne.

_Bist du hier, Vater?,_ fragte er sehnsüchtig.

Ein leises Zögern. _Ja, mein Sohn. Ich bin hier. Und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich._

_Kannst du mir nicht ein kleines Zeichen geben? Damit ich wenigstens weiß, wie du aussiehst?_

_Du meinst, ich soll winken?_ Vader grinste, trotz aller Traurigkeit. _Es tut mir leid, aber das geht nicht. Ich muß dich bitten, mir zu vertrauen. Aber, wenn es dich tröstet: ich werde die nächsten Tage noch hier sein. Und vermutlich einige Male in deiner Nähe._

_Lord Vader hat da nicht so viele Hemmungen._, brummte Luke enttäuscht. _Der sieht schon die ganze Zeit zu mir herüber._

Vader seufzte und mußte sich beherrschen, jetzt den Blick nicht abzuwenden. _Er hat mir von dem Vorfall gestern erzählt._

_Ohje._ Luke seufzte. _Der Vorfall. Ist es schlimm, wenn ich jetzt noch verwirrter bin als zuvor?_

Vader lachte leise. _Nein, Luke. Ganz und gar nicht. Das ist sogar absolut verständlich._

_Also – erklär es mir bitte._

_Na schön. Fangen wir mit dem Lichtschwert an. Diese Gegenstände – besser: Waffen – wurden oder werden nur von Jedi und Sith benutzt, also von Leuten, die machtbegabt sind. Jedi aber sind im Imperium unerwünscht, der Kaiser haßt sie, sie werden… gejagt._

Die kleine Pause ließ nur einen Schluß zu. _Und ermordet?_

Vader seufzte. _Und hingerichtet. Ja._

_Von Lord Vader?_

Tiefes Luftholen. _Von Lord Vader. Aber: auch hier steckt eine größere Geschichte mit Gründen und – zumindest teilweise - Sinn dahinter, Luke. Zu lange für jetzt. _

_In Ordnung._

_Also. Da Jedi verboten sind und es von Sith immer nur zwei gibt – eine Regel ihres Ordens – ist potentiell jeder, der ein Lichtschwert besitzt, de facto als Jedi anzusehen und zu töten._

_Meinst du, Kenobi wußte das?_

_Sollte er eigentlich. Selbst auf Tatooine kann man Nachrichten hören, Luke. Wie auch immer – wenn ich seiner habhaft werde, wird er sehr bedauern, einen so üblen Fehler begangen zu haben! Er hätte dir das Schwert niemals geben dürfen… Wenn Lord Vader nicht zufällig vor Ort gewesen wäre, wäre es böse für dich ausgegangen._

_Lord Vader… er hat einen Mann getötet, Vater. Einfach so, mit einer kurzen Geste, ohne ihn überhaupt anzufassen. Einen Mann, der eigentlich nur seine Pflicht getan hat._

_Dieser Mann war zwar korrupt, und alle wußten das – aber diesmal hat er ausnahmsweise wirklich recht gehabt, das ist das tragische daran, ja. Es tut mir leid – und Lord Vader auch – daß du das mit ansehen mußtest. Aber hätte er ihn nicht getötet, wäre das Geheimnis nicht sicher gewesen: daß du Kontakt mit einem Jedi hattest… und daß dein Vater einer war._

_Dein Lichtschwert… ich hätte es gerne behalten, Vater. Es war etwas… von dir. Das du benutzt hast. Ein Andenken.,_ sagte Luke trübsinnig.

_Lord Vader wird es sicher verwahren, Luke_., tröstete Vader. _Es ist ja nicht für immer. Du wirst es zurückbekommen._

_Ich weiß. Aber trotzdem…_

_Vielleicht… _Vader zögerte.

_Ja?_

_Vielleicht habe ich irgendwo etwas anderes, das ich dir zukommen lassen kann, Luke. Etwas Ungefährlicheres. Ich muß einmal suchen._

_Das wäre fantastisch…!_

_Schön. Dann werde ich sehen, was sich findet. – Die Versammlung löst sich auf, Luke. Wir sehen uns noch… versprochen._

Luke schmunzelte unwillkürlich. _Dann bis später, Vater._

_Bis später, mein Sohn._


	14. Chapter 14

_Freutag! :o) Und ja, es geht aufwärts :o)_

_Tlana: Hutts haben Anwälte??? Sachen gibt's… ::ggg::_

_Sonst kann ich heute nicht wirklich auf dein Review eingehen, ohne mich in irgendeiner Hinsicht zu verquatschen :o) Nur: das Beinahe-Rausfinden zu schreiben, hat verflixt viel Spaß gemacht!_

_Plantarius: Danke, dein Mail ist angekommen! Und ich hab mir fürs Wochenende eine Antwort für alle drei auf die Agenda gesetzt :o)_

_Deine Zollgeschichten klingen ja echt gruslig… Als ich noch Kind war, haben wir eine Weile nahe des Elsaß gewohnt, aber der deutsch-französische Grenzverkehr war immer streßfrei, soweit ich mich erinnere… das aufregendste war immer die Fahrt mit der Fähre über den Rhein :o)_

_Luke hätte wirklich draufkommen können, stimmt schon. Aber so ist es doch lustiger ::fg:: Und Obi-Wan und Grips sind zwei Worte, die ich nicht unbedingt in einem Atemzug nennen würde, es sei denn als Negation ;o)_

_Weiter geht's – mit einem einem Papa, der verzweifelt überlegt, was er Sohnemann persönliches schenken kann…_

* * *

Wieder zurück auf der DEVASTATOR – er würde erst morgen wieder zur Akademie zurückkehren – stand Vader nachdenklich vor seinen Schränken. Allzuviel persönliches hatte er hier ohnehin nicht, das meiste war auf Bast oder seinem Stadtpalast auf Coruscant. Aber was konnte er Luke geben? Etwas, das ihm gehörte, das er benutzte, hatte Luke gesagt. Vader schnaubte. Leichter gesagt als getan.

Kurz berührte seine Hand die Stelle auf seiner Brust, auf der unter seiner Rüstung das Medaillon hing, das der kleine Junge auf Tatooine für einen Engel geschnitzt hatte. Er hatte es auf nicht ganz legalen Wegen geschafft, es vor Padmés Beerdigung an sich zu bringen – und seither trug er es, direkt auf seiner Haut, oder besser gesagt: dem bißchen, was davon noch übrig war. Nein – bei aller Liebe zu seinem Sohn, aber hiervon würde er sich niemals trennen. Was also dann? Ein Buch? Keines davon hatte einen direkten Zusammenhang mit ihm – er besaß keine ‚Kinderbücher' oder Märchenbücher von früher. Ein Füller oder Stift? Benutzte er höchst selten, und die Gefahr, daß er Luke gestohlen wurde, war relativ hoch. Grübelnd stand er vor seinem Schrank. Ob vielleicht das…? Vielleicht ein wenig eigen, aber viel persönlicher ging es wohl kaum…

Der nächste Morgen begann für Luke und seine Kameraden mit einer Überraschung. Es geschah zwar öfter und in unregelmäßigen Abständen, daß ihre Spinde kontrolliert wurden, aber noch nie hatte dies jemand anderer gemacht als Lieutnant Sienar. Und heute Morgen marschierte doch tatsächlich Lord Vader herein, in dessen Windschatten Sienar und ein weiterer, ihnen unbekannter Offizier mit den Rangabzeichen eines Captains.

Sofort sprangen sie alle aus den Betten, salutierten vorschriftsmäßig und standen dann im Habacht, bis Lord Vaders Geste sie ins ‚bequem' entließ. Leise ging der dunkle Lord durch die Reihen, prüfte hier und da einen Spind – auch Lukes – musterte die blasser gewordenen Kadetten, die stoisch geradeaus sahen, und nickte schließlich. „Sehr gut. Weitermachen." Und damit ging er.

Sienar grinste kurz und nickte ihnen allen zu, die Daumen nach oben, und sie entspannten sich wieder – ein wenig, schließlich war der andere Offizier noch im Raum.

„Captain Firmus Piett.", stellte dieser sich vor. „Lord Vader wird heute mit diversen Gruppen der Akademie ein Wettfliegen abhalten – auch die Ihre ist dabei, oder zumindest ein Teil davon." Die Jungen murmelten aufgeregt – nur Luke war in Gedanken, bekam die Ankündigung nur am Rande mit. Als Vader an ihm vorbeigegangen war, hatte er ganz deutlich gehört, wie der dunkle Lord so leise, daß nur er es mitbekam, gesagt hatte: „Sieh in deinen Spind." Was WAR in seinem Spind? Was hatte Vader – und warum Vader??? – dort hineingeschmuggelt? War die ganze Kontrolle nur deshalb gewesen? Mühsam konzentrierte er sich wieder auf Piett. „Ein Wettfliegen mit Lord Vader ist ein Wettfliegen. Geben Sie Ihr Bestes, auch wenn Sie nicht gewinnen können – tun Sie es nicht, wird er es bemerken. Bedenken Sie: dies ist Teil des ersten Wettbewerbs. Viel Erfolg." Piett lächelte, dann ging auch er.

Und Luke drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und eilte zu seinem Spind.

Darin lag ein Päckchen, recht klein, und weich, darauf ein Zettel in der Handschrift Cymharols. „Allzuviel Persönliches, das du mit mir verbinden könntest, habe ich leider nicht, mein Sohn, und vielleicht lachst du mich aus für das, was ich schlußendlich ausgesucht habe. Ich hoffe, du hast dennoch ein wenig Freude daran. Es ist eines meiner Liebsten – leider sieht man es ihm an. Dein Vater."

Vorsichtig und neugierig riß Luke das Papier auf. Weicher Stoff war darin, in… dunkelgrau? Oder schwarz, vielleicht einmal gewesen? Ein… T-Shirt? Er grinste breit. Ein T-Shirt! Und sein Vater hatte es getragen! Wundervoll! Er entfernte das Papier gänzlich und faltete es auf – und mußte ein schallendes Lachen unterdrücken.

Ab diesem Tag schlief Luke in Schlafanzughose und einem verwaschenen, ehemals schwarzen und ihm viel zu großen T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift _„Möge die Nacht mit dir sein!"_

So aufregend, wie der Tag begonnen hatte, ging er weiter. Lukes Gruppe war erst am Nachmittag dran, zum regulären Unterrichtszeitpunkt – aber auf die Stunden davor konnte sich niemand konzentrieren. Die Lehrer hatten Verständnis und wichen ausnahmsweise auf andere Themen aus, die meist mit Jägern, Raumflug oder Lord Vader zu tun hatten. Jede Gruppe wurde nach dem Test isoliert, damit sie an die folgenden keine Tips oder Informationen weitergeben konnte – was zwar unwahrscheinlich war, schließlich wollte jeder gewinnen, aber dennoch… sicher war sicher.

Als es dann endlich so weit war, war die ganze Bande kaum noch zu bremsen. Nur die Anwesenheit des dunklen Lords half ihnen, die Disziplin zu wahren. Sie kletterten in die Simulatoren, als das Zeichen kam, Vader mitten unter ihnen, schnallten sich an, schlossen die Cockpits und warteten gespannt auf die Ansagen in ihren Helmen.

„Wir haben heute zwei Aufgaben für Sie, meine Herren.", sagte der Dozent schließlich. „Die erste ist ein planetarer Flug – ein sogenanntes Podrennen, das in dieser Simulation auf Tatooine stattfindet." Luke hörte leise Jubelrufe seiner Kameraden, die ebenfalls von Tatooine kamen, und grinste breit. „Um alles gerecht zu halten, wurde jede Simulation verändert und ist deshalb auch für Lord Vader immer wieder neu. Die zweite ist eine Such- und Rettungsmission, Sie werden dabei einen TIE fliegen. Die Missionsziele werden Sie erhalten, sobald die Mission beginnt.

Für beide Missionen gilt, wie für die folgenden in diesen ersten zwei Monaten: Sie können sie dreimal wiederholen – abhängig von der Simulatorzeit, natürlich. Gezählt wird der jeweils letzte Versuch, den Sie zur Wertung freigeben. Insgesamt werden Sie im ersten Block fünfzehn Missionen zu lösen haben, mit steigender Schwierigkeitsstufe – die ersten beiden heute sind dahingehend allerdings ausgenommen, sie sind schwieriger als die folgenden. Sollten Sie Ihre Ergebnisse heute zählen lassen, werden Sie einen Bonus erhalten, in Anbetracht auf Lord Vaders Mitwirkung."

Es wurde dunkel im Raum, die Scheiben der Simulatoren verwandelten sich in Bildschirme. Gleißendes Sonnenlicht brannte auf goldenen Sand, links und rechts waren prall gefüllte Zuschauertribünen zu sehen. Luke stand in der zweiten Reihe, hinter ihm waren noch vier weitere Reihen, in jeder davon standen abwechselnd sechs oder fünf Pods unterschiedlicher Bauart, in der letzten drei, insgesamt 31 Stück. Luke grinste, er kannte die Arena – sie war in Mos Espa, er hatte oft genug Übertragungen der lokalen Sender gesehen und bei den Rennen mitgefiebert. Als er sich umsah, entdeckte er Vader rechts neben sich und einer Reihe weiter hinten, er hatte die Hände an den Kontrollen, wirkte aufmerksam, aber gelassen.

„Das Rennen wird über drei Runden gehen.", verkündete die Stimme des Dozenten. „Viel Erfolg!" Dann wurde sie abgelöst von den simulierten Hintergrundgeräuschen, dem Murmeln der Menge, dem Jaulen und Blubbern der Motoren, die bereits liefen und dem Stadionsprecher, der den Start ankündigte. Vor ihm aktivierte sich die Ampel. Ein Licht leuchtete auf… ein zweites… ein drittes… dann, mit dem vierten, erfolgte der Start.

Luke gab Gas, achtsam, bis die Reihe vor ihm sich löste, aber er war gut weggekommen. Besser als fünf Kollegen, die hinter ihm bereits kollidiert waren und somit ausfielen. Pods waren nicht einfach zu fliegen… und verhielten sich vor allem ganz anders als Gleiter oder Jäger.

Er achtete nicht weiter auf das, was hinter ihm geschah, und sah voraus. Die erste Runde würde er vorsichtig fliegen, und auf gar keinen Fall mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Zunächst mußte er die Strecke kennen… und die Hindernisse unterwegs.

Doch schon das Verlassen des Stadions, mit einer Kurve verbunden, führte zum Ausscheiden eines weiteren Kameraden, der wohl mit der Steuerung nicht klarkam. Ein paar hundert Meter weiter eliminierte ein Überholversuch zwei weitere. Wenn das so weiterging, würde der Zieleinlauf sehr mager ausfallen…

Richtungspfeile auf seinem Display wiesen ihm den Weg, doch noch konnte er seinen Kameraden folgen, die vorausflogen. Da – der erste Canyon, es wurde enger, aber noch erträglich. Luke drosselte das Tempo ein wenig und merkte sich den Streckenverlauf. Dann ging es wieder hinaus in die Wüste und in einer engen Kurve um eine Felsnadel herum. Der nächste Canyon war bereits in Sicht – und seine Alarmglocken schrillten, als er auf dem Massiv zwei Banthas sehen konnte, beinahe unsichtbar vor dem dahinter aufragenden nächsthöheren Plateau, aber sie waren da. Er bremste und versuchte, mehr zu erkennen. Drei seiner Kameraden nutzten seine augenscheinliche Nachlässigkeit und überholten – ihn und zwei seiner Vordermänner, die offensichtlich auch von Tatooine waren. Schüsse fielen, und drei weitere Konkurrenten waren ausgeschieden. Luke gab Gas und preschte hinterher, er wußte, daß Tusken nach einem erfolgreichen Schuß einen Moment brauchten, bis sie auf den nächsten Gegner anlegten, und er hatte nicht mehr als vier gesehen. Um den vierten abzulenken, variierte er seine Höhe, während er in Maximalgeschwindigkeit die Engstelle passierte.

Sofort danach bremste er wieder und flog langsamer weiter, denn dieser Canyon war enger als der vorige. Und bald war er froh darum – denn nach einer letzten Kurve folgte ein Nadelöhr, durch das man hinaus in die Wüste gelangte – aber nur, wenn man sich auf die Seite legte oder SEHR genau die Mitte erwischte! Seine Vorahnung hatte ihn rechtzeitig gewarnt, seine besonderen Kräfte ihn geleitet, aber dennoch war es knapp gewesen. Er atmete auf, als er hindurch war, und gab Vollgas, denn vor sich sah er bereits wieder die Arena liegen.

Die Arena selbst, groß und breit, durchmaß er mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit, sie stellte kein Hindernis für ihn dar. Den Jubel der künstlichen Zuschauer ignorierend, ging er mit höherer Geschwindigkeit in die zweite Runde.

Vader war immer noch hinter ihm, wie es schien, aber vor ihm waren nicht mehr viele – wie es hinter ihm aussah, wußte er nicht, aber die letzte Engstelle dürfte ein größeres Problem gewesen sein. Wenn auch sicher nicht für Vader. Daß DER ausgeschieden war, mochte er schlicht nicht glauben.

Den ersten Canyon nahm er schneller als beim vorigen Durchlauf, gab in der Wüste wieder Vollgas und versuchte dann, sich mit Tempo- und Höhenwechseln an den Tusken vorbeizumogeln, was auch gelang. Flüchtig sah er aus den Augenwinkeln nur noch, wie sie wütend ihre Gewehre schüttelten. Dann kam auch schon der enge Durchlaß, er bremste rechtzeitig und passierte ihn sicher, gab dann wieder Gas und näherte sich der Arena für den dritten Durchlauf. Unterwegs hatte er Trümmer von Pods gesehen, von denen er wußte, daß sie vor ihm gelegen hatten – und erstaunt nahm er zur Kenntnis, daß er auf Platz zwei lag, als er wieder durch die Arena schoß.

Der erste Canyon – auch das dritte Mal kein Problem. Die Wüste – Kinderspiel. Der zweite Canyon. Er sah vor sich den vor ihm liegenden Kameraden – und wurde Zeuge, wie dieser gleich von zwei Schüssen der Tusken getroffen wurde. Pech.

Er zögerte, ohne zunächst zu verlangsamen. Gleich hinterher oder bremsen? Antwort gab ihm ein Pod, der plötzlich von hinten auf ihn zuschoß, an ihm vorbei und, unter gewagten Drehungen um die eigene Längsachse, die Tusken passierte, die sich davon für einen Moment ablenken ließen. Vader! Er gab Gas und schloß auf, jagte hinterdrein und preßte sich in den Windschatten des dunklen Lords, kam so auch tatsächlich unbehelligt durch die Schikane. Er hielt Vaders Tempo durch den ganzen Canyon, doch als sie sich der Engstelle näherten, bremste er rapide ab – im Gegensatz zum dunklen Lord, der sich schlicht auf die Seite legte und durch die Passage flog, als würde er auf Schienen hindurchgeführt. Luke hatte Mühe, vor lauter ungläubigem Staunen nicht selbst gegen die Wand zu donnern. Kaum hindurch, gab er Vollgas, doch Vader war bereits weit voraus und passierte uneinholbar die Ziellinie beinahe eine Minute vor ihm.

Nach dem Zieleinlauf folgte er den Anweisungen eines Boxendroiden und lenkte seinen Pod seitlich an die Bahn, wo er ihn stoppte. Warum, beim rülpsenden Rancor, hatte Vader erst so spät ernst gemacht? War er etwa die ganze Zeit hinter ihm gewesen und hatte ihn beobachtet?

Die Simulation endete, doch die Scheiben blieben dunkel und die Cockpits geschlossen, offensichtlich waren noch nicht alle Kameraden im Ziel.

_Gut gemacht, mein Sohn. Hervorragend sogar!_

_Vater!,_ rief Luke überrascht. _Du hast zugesehen?_

_Ich habe deinen Flug mit Stolz verfolgt.,_ bestätigte sein Vater. _Sehr gut geflogen, die Hindernisse gut erkannt und reagiert. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich._

_Es war nicht schwer._, brummte Luke, er war immer noch mißtrauisch, was Vader anging. _Bis auf die Tusken und die Engstelle im zweiten Canyon._

_Vielleicht nicht schwer für dich. Aber über die Hälfte deiner Kameraden ist heute gescheitert, sie werden es nochmals versuchen müssen._

Luke brummte. Ich _wäre ein Idiot, würde ich das heutige Ergebnis nicht zählen lassen._

Ein leises Lachen ertönte. _Das ist wahr. Aber mein Sohn ist kein Idiot – auch wenn er sich über irgend etwas sehr ärgert. Was ist los?_

Luke zögerte. _Es ist nichts._

_Natürlich ist da was. Also, was ist los?_

_Lord Vader. Ich hatte den Eindruck, er war die ganze Zeit hinter mir._

_Und wenn?,_ fragte Vader verdutzt.

_Als ob er mich beobachtet hätte. Oder, schlimmer noch: auf mich aufgepaßt._

Vader zog eine Grimasse. Natürlich hatte er ihn beobachtet. Er war viel zu neugierig gewesen, wie Luke sich halten würde. _Aufgepaßt? Das glaube ich nicht, Luke. Beobachtet? Vielleicht. Das war ja mit Zweck dieser Aktion, sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen, herauszufinden, wer die guten Piloten sind, die Anwärter auf den Titel._

_Aber warum hinter mir?_

_Zufall?,_ schlug Vader vor, froh, daß sein Sohn seine Grimasse nicht sehen konnte.

_Unsinn! Nicht nach dem Vorfall gestern._

_Dann lag es vielleicht daran.,_ meinte Vader vorsichtig. _Vielleicht ist er neugierig. Oder wollte sehen, wie du das Erlebnis wegsteckst – unter Streß._

Luke brummte, aber es klang nachdenklich. _Vielleicht._

_Was stört dich daran?_

_Ich will keinen Vorteil, Vater. Ich will nicht, daß mir jemand hilft – ich will es aus eigener Kraft schaffen. Was glaubst du, was passieren würde, wenn die anderen Jungs vermuteten, daß ausgerechnet Lord Vader mir geholfen hat?_

_Aber das hat er doch nicht!_, protestierte Vader.

_Nein… vielleicht nicht. Aber ich konnte aus seiner Handlung einen Vorteil schöpfen._

_Dann hast du eine Gelegenheit erkannt und genutzt. Das ist vollkommen legitim._

_Mag sein. Aber er hat nicht sein Bestes gegeben._

_Ah… DAS stört dich also?_ Vader grinste. _Nun… es kommt ja noch eine zweite Runde. Luke, sieh es gelassen – er ist der beste Pilot der Galaxis. Vielleicht wollte er euch einfach nicht bei der ersten Aufgabe zu sehr demotivieren._

_Mir wäre es lieber, er geht in die Vollen… daß wir ihn nicht schlagen können, ist uns klar._

_So denkst du – aber vielleicht sehen die anderen es anders. Warte ab, mein Sohn. Und jetzt konzentriere dich, es geht weiter!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Noch mal ein recht kurzes Kapitel, sorry…_

_Tlana: pssst: N, nicht M…. ;o) Aber danke! ;o)))_

_Podrennen… auf meinem alten Rechner lief das supergeniale Spiel noch. Auf dem neuen – ich hab mir extra einen USB-Joystick gekauft, nur um feststellen zu müssen, daß das Spiel nicht mehr wollte… ::MÄH!!!:: Die werden ja auf vielen Planeten gefahren. Tatooine bei Lukes Gruppe ist allerdings wirklich kein Zufall :o)_

_Ja, Vader arbeitet daran, er bekommt auch Hilfe… aber ob ihm das was nützt? Schließlich ist Palpi wirklich clever… Wait and see!_

* * *

Vader ärgerte sich maßlos über sich selbst. Auf seinem – und allen anderen Displays – erschien die Meldung „Auswertung läuft, bitte warten", und froh über die Atempause konzentrierte er sich, griff nach der Macht, um wieder ruhiger zu werden. Er war unvorsichtig gewesen, neugierig, hatte sich verleiten lassen, Luke zu beobachten, als er die Gelegenheit hatte – und sein Sohn war viel zu clever, er hatte es sofort bemerkt. Seine Erklärung war holprig gewesen und nicht allzu elegant, aber es schien so, als hätte Luke sie für den Moment geschluckt. Er würde besser aufpassen müssen. Und auch allgemein – daß er sich hatte hinreißen lassen, Luke das Päckchen selbst zuzuschmuggeln, war ein infantiler Ausrutscher gewesen, der ihm nicht nochmals würde unterlaufen dürfen. Sicher, er war immerhin so vorausschauend gewesen, das Ganze zu einem offiziellen Anlaß zu machen, indem er ALLE Schlafsäle inspizierte, was zwar äußerst ungewöhnlich war – aber hatte ihn der Direktor nicht gebeten, präsenter zu sein, als das große Vorbild für die Kadetten zu agieren, als das ihn das Imperium haben wollte? Und er hatte Piett mitgeschleppt, den armen Kerl, hatte ihn in jedem Saal sein Sprüchlein wegen des Rennens aufsagen lassen. Und Firmus, gutmütig und treu, wie er war, hatte mitgespielt, ohne nachzufragen, in blindem Vertrauen. Ein guter Mann – er beobachtete ihn nun schon eine ganze Weile. Er vertraute Vader absolut, benutzte aber dennoch seinen Kopf, verschaffte sich einen Überblick und hatte auch den Mut, bei kritischen Dingen nachzufragen oder Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen, wenn er anderer Meinung war – aber niemals so wie sein Vorgesetzter, Ozzel, der seine Inkompetenz ebenso dummdreist vor sich hertrug wie sein Wohlstandsbäuchlein.

Das Display erlosch, dann füllten sich die Bildschirme wieder mit Leben – oder, besser gesagt, mit einem Sternenfeld. Und alle setzten sich aufrechter hin, sahen sich neugierig um – alle, bis auf Vader. Dieser hatte erst einmal Pause.

„Die nächste Mission, meine Herren. Ein Parsec von Ihnen entfernt tobt eine Raumschlacht um einen imperialen Sternzerstörer. Ein Korso von Rebellen hat ihn angegriffen, der Kreuzer steht unter schwerem Beschuß. Lord Vader hat sich an die Spitze einer Staffel TIE-Fighter gesetzt und den Kampf gegen die Jäger der Rebellen aufgenommen. Letzten Berichten zufolge waren diese jedoch in der Übermacht, konnten Lord Vader vom Rest seiner Staffel trennen und abdrängen; wir vermuten, daß sie nun mit ihm auf dem Weg zu einem ihrer Stützpunkte sind. Dies ist eine MIA-Situation (_Anmerkung: Missing in Action_). Ihre Aufgabe: Finden Sie seine Lordschaft, vernichten Sie die Rebellen und eskortieren Sie Lord Vader zum Stützpunkt – Ihrem eigenen Kreuzer – zurück. Punkte gibt es sowohl für Taktik als auch für Ausführung. Abzüge gibt es für jede Beschädigung, die Lord Vaders Schiff erleidet, nachdem Sie ihn gefunden haben. Die Mission gilt als gescheitert, wenn Lord Vader nicht lebend den Stützpunkt erreicht und mehr als die Hälfte der Gegner entkommt. Sie haben nun fünf Minuten, um sich abzusprechen und zu planen. Viel Erfolg."

Die Stimme verstummte – und für einen Moment herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Sicher, sie hatten schon einmal solche Missionen durchgespielt – aber meist hatten sie zuvor einen detaillierten Situationsbericht erhalten, teilweise sogar mit Karten, und konnten am grünen Tisch planen, bevor sie in den Simulator stiegen. Aber dies hier – dies mußte aus dem Bauch heraus entschieden werden, und zwar _schnell_.

Lukes Verstand raste ebenso wie der aller anderen. Vader finden, unverletzt retten, zurückbringen und auf dem Rückflug bewachen. Alles klar. Auf dem Bildschirm wurde ihm die Koordinaten des Sternzerstörers angezeigt – allerdings nicht, wie viele Gegner zu erwarten waren. Jäger in der ÜberMACHT – das bedeutete, es waren nicht nur mehr als TIEs, sondern VERDAMMT VIEL MEHR, wenn sie sogar in der Lage gewesen waren, _Vader_ einzukesseln und abzudrängen. Und das hieß, von ihren eigenen Leuten waren wohl nicht mehr viele übrig, die ihnen würden helfen können.

Schön. Weiter. Sie waren dreißig. Der Sternzerstörer hatte hoffentlich wenigstens ein Tracking für sie, wohin die Rebellen mit Vader verschwunden waren – eine Richtung, vielleicht sogar eine Impulsspurkennung. Das blieb herauszufinden.

Nach fast einer Minute herrschte immer noch Schweigen, keiner traute sich so recht, den Anfang zu machen – weil sie wußten, daß der anerkannt beste Feldherr der Galaxis mithörte. Blamieren wollte sich keiner – das konnte das Ende ihrer Karriere bedeuten, noch bevor sie angefangen hatte. Luke knurrte – die Zeit wurde knapp. Na schön.

„Hier Zwo-A-Zwo-Drei.", meldete er sich mit dem Kürzel, das seine Kennung innerhalb der Kadettenflotte anzeigte. Zwei stand für seinen Jahrgang, A für seine Klasse und Dreiundzwanzig für seine Position auf der alphabetischen Klassenliste. „Vorschlag. Aufteilung in sechs Gruppen à fünf Piloten. Ich übernehme Gruppe eins. Annäherung im geschlossenen Gruppenverband, jede Gruppe einzeln. Gruppenführer halten Kontakt mit ihren eigenen Leuten und den anderen Gruppenführern. Gruppen eins bis vier nähern sich unserem Zerstörer, Gruppen fünf und sechs halten sich zunächst im Hintergrund – aufklären und decken. Ich kontaktiere den Zerstörer, fordere Bericht über Lage und Fluchtvektor an, gebe die Informationen an die anderen Gruppenführer weiter. Eins und zwei folgen dem Kurs, drei und vier prüfen mögliche Alternativen mit einer Abweichung von 5% nach außen. Alle gemeinsam scannen die Umgebung. Zu vermuten ist als Ziel ein Planet oder atmosphärischer Mond, wir müssen also auch mit Gravitations- und Atmosphärenflug rechnen. Sobald das Ziel entdeckt ist, Meldung an alle Gruppen, Zusammenführung schnellstmöglich. Forderung zur Herausgabe Lord Vaders. Bei Weigerung Angriff und Vernichtung des Gegners durch Gruppen drei bis sechs, die Gruppen eins und zwei werden Lord Vaders Schiff decken und unter allen Umständen schützen – auch unter Selbstopferung. Vorschlag Ende."

Einen Moment herrschte wieder Schweigen, und Luke wußte, daß einige seiner Kameraden – die Herrensöhnchen – sich gerade selbst in den Allerwertesten bissen. Nur Sekunden später klickte der Lautsprecher erneut.

„Hier Null-Neun. Stimme zu und übernehme Gruppe zwei. Vier Mann zu mir." Gleichzeitig löste sich einer der Jäger aus dem Verbund, stieg höher und dippte die Flügel. Ein anderer schloß zu ihm auf, dann ein Zweiter.

„Zwo-neun. Stimme zu und übernehme Gruppe drei. Vier Mann zu mir."

„Eins-Drei. Gruppe Vier. Vier Mann zu mir."

„Null-Vier. Gruppe Fünf. Vier Mann zu mir."

„Zwo-Eins. Gruppe Sechs. Vier Mann zu mir."

Langsam verteilten sich die Jäger, auch hinter Luke tauchten vier TIEs auf. Er sah es mit gemischten Gefühlen – zum ersten Mal hatte er sich als Wortführer betätigt, hatte die Verantwortung übernommen, die nun an ihm klebte wie ein angelutschtes Bonbon. Er betete darum, nicht zu scheitern, schluckte und meldete sich erneut.

„Hier Gruppenführer Eins. Ausführung!"

Vader, in seinem Cockpit, beobachtete nicht unbeeindruckt, wie sich die Gruppen nun formierten und auf die von Luke beschriebenen Positionen gingen. Nicht schlecht… nein, sogar hervorragend für einen so jungen Kadetten. Ein Plan dieser Qualität, mal eben aus dem Ärmel geschüttelt, wurde normalerweise erst von einem Fünftjährling erwartet. Blieb zu erwarten, wie die Ausführung war – daß es in der angestrebten Komplexität klappte, der Anführer alle so zusammenhalten konnte, daß es auch wirklich funktionierte und niemand aus der Reihe tanzte, war Stoff für Mitte/Ende des sechsten Jahres oder sogar des siebten. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Luke doch einiges von ihm geerbt… er war mehr als gespannt.

Auf seinem Bildschirm konnte er nun verfolgen, wie die zwei Gruppen der Nachhut sich verteilten und sich dem Ziel langsamer und aus einem anderen Vektor näherten als die vier Gruppen, die direkt darauf zustürmten. Sie erwartete der Kreuzer – und außerdem drei Fregatten der Rebellen inklusive einiger sehr zahlreicher Jägerstaffeln, die mit den neuen X-Flüglern und sogar einigen A-Flüglern ausgerüstet waren. Oh ja, diese Simulation war wirklich nicht einfach – und bislang hatte noch keine Gruppe heute es geschafft, ihn lebend aus dem Kessel zu holen. Manche waren nicht einmal in seine Nähe gekommen, sondern vorher aufgerieben worden. Denn den eigentlichen Haken hatten sie noch nicht entdeckt…


	16. Chapter 16

_Tlana: Ich hoffe, die Fingernägel sind noch dran… du wirst gleich im ersten Satz erlöst. :o) In diesem Sinne: Free Wi-, äh, Vader!_

_All: Hm, es scheint mir eine… Warnung angebracht. Wovor allerdings, findet ihr am besten selbst raus. ::ggg:: Will nur heißen: ich weiß, daß es so ist, aber ich kann's bzw. will's nicht ändern ;o)_

* * *

Nur wenige Sekunden später fluchte Luke herzhaft, aber stumm. Der Sternzerstörer und seine Angreifer standen direkt am Rand eines Asteroidenfeldes! „Gruppen eins bis vier, Stop!"

„Oh, verflucht…!", zischte eine Stimme.

„Ruhig, Eins-Sieben. Ich nehme Kontakt mit der INDEPENDENCE auf. Wir warten hier."

„Warum greifen wir nicht an, Chef? Da vorne sind ein paar in Reichweite, nur noch ein paar Klicks, ein guter Schuß, und - "

„Ich sagte, wir warten, Zwo-Eins!" Luke schaffte es, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, aber bestimmt. „Die sind nicht unser Ziel!" Er wechselte den Kanal, während er das Geschehen betrachtete.

„INDEPENDENCE, hier Retter-Staffel. Haben Sie Koordinaten für mich, eine Kennung, ein Signal, mit dem wir Lord Vader finden können?"

„Hier INDEPENDENCE, Retter. Wir haben den Vektor und eine Impulskennung von Lord Vaders Jäger. Übermittle Daten."

Luke sah zu, wie sein Navigationscomputer Daten empfing, prüfte sie und rief weitere Daten auf. „Wie ist Ihr Status, INDEPENDENCE?"

„Schwere Schäden auf verschiedenen Decks, Lebenserhaltung auf 50%, Waffen auf 30%. Lange werden wir uns nicht mehr halten können." Die Stimme des Controlers klang unterschwellig erstaunt – sie waren nicht Teil der Aufgabe. Warum hielt der Junge sich mit ihnen auf?

„Sind Sie manövrierfähig?"

„Wenig, aber ja."

„Können Sie das Schiff ÜBER die Asteroiden bringen? Getarnt als Drift?"

„Das ginge, ja, aber…"

„Haben Sie seismische Bomben an Bord?"

„Was?"

„Haben Sie welche?", dränge Luke.

„Ja, aber - "

„Gut. Nehmen Sie Position, dann werfen Sie die Bomben nach unten in die Asteroiden. Jetzt!"

„Verstanden, Retter." Der Controler – einer der Prüfer – klang verwirrt, doch Luke sah, wie das Großschiff sich langsam in Bewegung setzte, ein wenig schief, als drifte es durch Treffer ab. Er wechselte wieder den Kanal. Währenddessen hatte er die Daten überprüft und den Computer befragt. Ihr Ziel war augenscheinlich ein Planet in zwei Parsec Entfernung, doch um dorthin zu gelangen, mußten sie entweder durch die Asteroiden – oder an den Rebellen vorbei. Wenn Lukes Plan gelang…

„Retter-Staffel, die INDEPENDENCE wird versuchen, uns zu helfen. Wenn es gelingt, haben wir einige Sekunden, um an den Rebellen vorbeizukommen. Unser Ziel ist ein Planet, zwei Parsec von hier – übermittle Daten." Er schickte die Daten an alle Jäger weiter, dann beobachtete er, was draußen geschah. Sein Computer meldete ihm das Absetzen mehrerer kleiner Waffen von der INDEPENDENCE. „Bereithalten, Leute… und paßt auf, es könnte ein wenig ruckeln!"

Er hatte kaum ausgesprochen, da gingen die Bomben nacheinander hoch. Ausgehend von ihrem Explosionszentrum schnitten Diskusse von Schall durch das Vakuum, zerteilten Asteroiden wie Sandkuchen und schickten Trümmer in einem ungeheuren Tempo als Projektile in alle Richtungen – auch auf die Rebellenschiffe zu, die mehrfach getroffen wurden. „LOS!" brüllte Luke und gab Vollgas, nutzte die Verwirrung auf den Schiffen, noch bevor alle Trümmer sich verteilt hatten. Die Staffel, alle sechs Gruppen, jagte ihm nach, wich Trümmerstücken aus und war an den feindlichen Schiffen vorbei, bevor diese auch nur einen Schuß in ihre Richtung setzen konnten.

Vader war nah daran, zu applaudieren. Seismische Bomben! Allein diese Idee, verbunden mit der Tatsache, die INDEPENDENCE mit einzubinden, verdiente einen übersatten Punkteregen, der Luke ohne Probleme an die Spitze der Liste katapultieren würde… die GESAMTE Liste der Akademie.

Erste Hürde genommen, dachte Luke, gestattete sich aber keine weiteren Freudentaumel. Das eigentliche Problem kam erst noch.

Der Planet kam in Sichtweite. Luke rief seine Umweltdaten ab und nickte erleichtert. „Retterstaffel, hier Anführer. Der Planet hat eine normale Sauerstoffatmosphäre, allerdings ziemlich feucht. Die Koordinaten verweisen auf einen Sektor, der offensichtlich Dschungelgebiet ist. Bereitet euch auf Nebel und reichlich Vegetation vor." Ein Blick auf seinen Monitor zeigte ihm, daß seine Staffel sich bereits wieder aufgeteilt hatte. Drei und vier waren ein wenig außerhalb, wie vereinbart, und scannten die Umgebung, obwohl das Ziel relativ klar war.

„Hier Gruppenführer Drei.", meldete sich Zwo-Neun. „Scans sind negativ. Vermute Ziel auf dem Planeten."

„Gruppenführer Vier.", schloß sich Eins-Drei an. „Bestätige. Ebenfalls negativ."

„Verstanden.", sagte Luke. „Drei und Vier, aufschließen. Fünf und sechs, bleibt im Orbit und deckt, falls Nachzügler eintrudeln. Wir gehen runter." Er drückte die Nase seines TIEs tiefer und drang in die Atmosphäre ein, folgte den Daten seines Computers und scannte die Umgebung, seine Kameraden folgten gruppenweise. „Na schön… da unten ist eine Art… Tempel. Und direkt vor uns eine Gruppe X-Flügler um einen TIE Advanced. Ich zähle… achtzehn Gegner."

„Wir sind in der Überzahl, Chef! Greifen wir an?", kam eine überdrehte Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.

„Ganz ruhig, Zwo-Eins. Wir sind momentan mehr, aber das ist kein Grund, übermütig zu werden. Diese Biester sind verdammt schnell und wendig, und außerdem haben sie Schutzschilde – im Gegensatz zu uns." Das war schon das zweite Mal, daß dieser Pilot einen undisziplinierten Kommentar abließ – was sich negativ auf seine Beurteilung niederschlagen würde, dachte Luke. Idiot. Hoffentlich blieb es bei dummen Sprüchen. „Alle im Verbund bleiben! Niemand tut irgendetwas ohne meinen Befehl, verstanden?" Er hörte Murren, ignorierte es aber. Blind draufloszustürmen schadete nur – er wollte GEWINNEN.

Er wechselte auf einen offenen Kanal. „Rebellenjäger, dies ist die Retter-Staffel. Sie haben da jemanden in Ihrer Mitte, den wir gerne nach Hause bringen würden."

„Geh mal wieder nach Hause zu Mami, Jungchen, bevor das Essen kalt wird.", kam eine spöttische Stimme zurück. „Was bist du, das letzte Aufgebot? Seit wann schickt uns das Imperium Kadetten hinterher?"

Luke ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Wir haben schon gegessen, danke. Und meine Mami hat gesagt, ich soll nicht ohne Lord Vader nach Hause kommen."

„Dann wird deine Mami wirklich traurig werden, denn weder Vader noch du und deine Jungs werden nach Hause kommen, Jungchen. Es sei denn, ihr haut ab, bevor wir anfangen, euch wehzutun."

Luke hatte genug, er wechselte den Kanal. „Retterstaffel, bereithalten. Auf mein Kommando: ausschwärmen, umkreisen, TÖTEN. Zielt auf ihre Triebwerke – und wenn ihr könnt, auf ihre Bäuche, ihr wißt, das sind die empfindlichen Stellen! NOCH WARTEN!" Wieder wechselte er den Kanal. „Lord Vader, dies ist Kadett Skywalker. Wie ist Euer Status?"

„Flugfähig, Kadett, aber die Maschine reagiert ein wenig träge. Es gibt immer wieder Aussetzer.", antwortete der sonore Baß, der vom berühmten Atemgeräusch untermalt war. „Lebenserhaltungssystem und Waffen sind auf 80 Prozent."

„Verstanden, Mylord." Luke hatte sein Ziel im Fokus und genau unter Beobachtung, ebenso wie die umringenden Wächter. „Wie ich sehe, denken die Rebellen beim planetaren Flug zu zweidimensional. Über Euch ist freier Raum. Könnt Ihr auf mein Kommando Vollschub direkt nach oben geben und dann Hartruder Steuerbord?"

„Sofern die Maschinen mitmachen – ja."

„Danke, Mylord. Bitte haltet Euch bereit."

„…immer noch nicht weg? Letzte Chance…", hörte er den Rebellen, ignorierte ihn aber und schaltete wieder auf den verschlüsselten Kanal zu seiner Staffel. „Retterstaffel, Lord Vader wird nach oben hin ausbrechen und dann Hartruder Steuerbord geben. Gruppe Vier, ihr deckt ihn, ich will eine Wand aus Solarpaneelen sehen, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, zu entkommen! Fünf und Sechs, bis in zwei Minuten kommt ihr uns um die Hälfte der Strecke entgegen und nehmt seine Lordschaft in Empfang, leitet ihn raus! Eins bis drei: Angriff auf mein Kommando!"

„Hier Gruppenführer Fünf, Eins. Nachhut der Gegner im Anmarsch, sechs Jäger!"

Luke fluchte unterdrückt. „Verstanden, Fünf. Kümmert euch um sie. Sechs, ihr übernehmt allein. Eins, wir folgen Lord Vader als Eskorte, zwei und drei, ihr kommt nach, sobald die Gegner zerstört sind! Sollte Verstärkung vom Planeten kommen, beschäftigt sie!"

Schlag auf Schlag kamen die Bestätigungen der anderen Gruppenführer. Es ging los, es wurde ernst, und sie waren aufgeregt und hochmotiviert. Luke schloß für einen Moment die Augen, öffnete sich, ohne es zu wissen, der Macht – dabei dachte er nur, er würde sich konzentrieren. Als er sie wieder öffnete, schien ihm plötzlich alles viel klarer – und verlangsamt, irgendwie.

„Lord Vader – jetzt! Staffel – es geht los! Ausführung!"

Vader, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, schoß hoch und hart nach Rechts, wie vereinbart. Er sah fünf TIEs auf sich zurasen und sich seitlich vor ihm formieren, dann prasselten bereits die ersten Treffer auf die Solarpaneele seiner Deckung, während Laserblitze kreuz und quer durch den Dschungel jagten. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, wie drei, vier X-Wings explodierten, allerdings auch zwei TIEs, und ein dritter krachte beim Ausweichmanöver in einen Baum und wurde ebenfalls ausgelöscht – doch dann war er schon mit Vollschub auf und davon, im Zickzackflug Richtung Orbit. Zwei Fünfergruppen folgten ihm, setzten sich zwischen ihn und die Verfolger, und über die diversen Kanäle, die er offen hatte, hörte er, wie ein Gruppenführer zwei seiner Leute anwies, zu halten, zu kehren und zu schießen. Beide folgten dem Befehl, überlebten die Aktion allerdings nicht lange – auch wenn sie ihrerseits vier weitere Gegner mitnahmen. Von oben kam eine weitere Staffel, schoß an ihnen vorbei und feuerte auf ihre Verfolger.

„Hier Null-drei aus Gruppe sechs. Sind bis auf mich komplett aufgerieben. Habe hier noch zwei Gegner… einen.", korrigierte er sich. Dann, nach zwei Sekunden, kam ein „SCHEI-", dann wurde die Übertragung unterbrochen.

Luke fluchte. „Gruppe eins, mir nach. Wir setzen uns VOR Lord Vader und klären den Weg."

Hinter ihnen wurde es langsam ruhiger. Offensichtlich hatten die Prüfer nicht vor, es ihnen NOCH schwerer zu machen und eine weitere Staffel aus dem Tempel auftauchen zu lassen, und so hatten die TIEs ihre Gegner vollständig dezimieren können – waren aber selbst auch beinahe komplett vernichtet worden. Lediglich Lukes Gruppe und drei Mann aus der Gruppe zwei waren noch übrig.

Luke selbst setzte den Schuß, der den letzten Jäger vor ihnen aus dem Weg schaffte, dann verhielt er. „Staffel und Lord Vader, Stopp." Sie schwebten, einen Ring um ihr Mündel bildend, Scanner auf Hochtouren, während Luke gehetzt überlegte. Am Feind vorbei – erledigt. Lord Vader unverletzt gerettet – erledigt. Aber wie kamen sie jetzt wieder zurück?

„Denk nicht zu lange nach, Eins.", brummte einer der Piloten. „Ich hab da vorne immer noch Freudenfeuer auf dem Schirm. Wird nicht lang dauern, bis die uns geortet haben."

Der Angesprochene knurrte – das wußte er selbst! „Lord Vader, wie ist der Status Eures Schiffes? Können wir einen Flug durch die Asteroiden riskieren?"

Vader überlegte einen Moment, dann grinste er fies. Wie war das? Luke wollte keine Hilfe – und schon gar nicht von ihm? Konnte er haben. Das war zwar nicht im Plan vorgesehen, aber…

„Die Maschinenleistung hat nachgelassen, Kadett. Ausfälle sind zu erwarten."

Verdammt, verdammt, _verdammt!_ Luke war dicht daran, mit der Faust auf sein Steuerungsmodul zu hämmern, während die Prüfer im Kontrollraum, die den Funkverkehr verfolgten, sich stirnrunzelnd ansahen. Nochmals würde der Trick mit den seismischen Bomben nicht funktionieren, und einen weiteren Jägerangriff konnten sie nicht überstehen – sie waren schlicht zu wenige. Es mußte das Asteroidenfeld sein.

„Gut.", preßte er dann zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Dann die Asteroiden. Ich werde Euch in Schlepp nehmen, Mylord."

„In SCHLEPP?", keuchte ein anderer Pilot. „Luke, bist du vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden?"

„Möglicherweise. Aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, das hier zu gewinnen." Er hatte das Feld vor sich gescannt und festgestellt, daß die Brocken groß, träge und ziemlich stationär waren. Es MUSSTE gehen. „Ihr anderen, deckt uns. Ich werde mich komplett aufs Fliegen konzentrieren müssen und werde nicht auf feindliche Annäherungen achten können…" Während er sprach, bereitete er bereits das Schleppkabel vor und positionierte sich vor Vaders Jäger, dann schoß er das Zugkabel ab. Dies war zwar eine Übung, die man bereits Mitte des ersten Jahres lernte – Schleppen und Bergen – aber nicht unter diesen Voraussetzungen…! Das Kabel traf exakt den Punkt, hakte sich ein und verband sich mit dem ADVANCED, vorsichtig zog er an und nickte zufrieden. Wieder schloß er die Augen, konzentrierte sich.

„Na schön. Ihr habt den Chef gehört, Jungs. Ausschwärmen – und haltet Abstand!" seufzte Gruppenführer zwei.

Der dunkle Lord zog eine nicht mehr vorhandene Augenbraue nach oben. Entweder sie zerschellten am Anfang des Feldes… oder Luke konnte es wirklich schaffen. So wie er in den Canyons geflogen war, lag dies tatsächlich im Bereich des Möglichen. Und LENKEN konnte er ja mit…

„Lord Vader, ich ziehe jetzt an. Bitte überlaßt mir das Steuern komplett."

Oh? Das dazu. Na schön. „Verstanden." Vader lehnte sich mehr als verblüfft zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der breiten Brust.

Langsam setzte sich der Konvoi in Bewegung; Luke testete noch vor dem Feld, wie sich beide Maschinen zueinander verhielten, um ein Gefühl für die Bewegung zu bekommen. Dann waren sie zwischen den Brocken…

…und fünf Minuten und ungezählte Schweißtropfen später auf der anderen Seite wieder heraus. Ohne weitere Verluste. Luke war so langsam geflogen, daß auch die anderen Jäger es geschafft hatten, mitzuhalten, ohne zu kollidieren, aber schnell genug, um das Feld in einer guten Zeit zu durchqueren – ohne feindliche Jäger hinter sich herzulocken. Und auf der anderen Seite davon, wieder im freien Raum…

„In Ordnung, Retterstaffel. Vollschub!" Luke zog an, vorsichtig, aber gezielt, und beschleunigte auf so hohe Leistung, wie er es mit dem anderen Jäger im Schlepp wagte. Ihr Mutterschiff lag wenige Klicks voraus – schon in Reichweite. Doch dann tauchten neue Radarechos auf.

„Verd-" Gerade noch verschluckte Luke den Fluch, der ihn Punkte gekostet hätte, und versuchte, abzuschätzen, wie viel Zeit ihm noch blieb. Zuwenig – das wurde ihm beinahe sofort klar.

„Ganz ruhig weiterfliegen, Chef. Wir kümmern uns um die.", erklang die ruhige Stimme des Gruppenführers Zwei. „Gruppe zwei und Gruppe eins, Stop und beidrehen. Gebt Eins und Lord Vader Feuerschutz!"

Verdutzt sah Luke, wie seine verbliebenen Kameraden tatsächlich diesem Befehl folgten, enge Wendungen vollführten und verharrten, bis die Gegner kamen – so eng beieinander, daß Schüsse nicht bis zu ihm durchdrangen, und in einer Formation, die ihnen rasche Seitwärtsmanöver ermöglichte, um Gegner abzufangen, die seitlich durchbrechen wollten. Noch einmal gab er Schub – und erreichte tatsächlich den Hangar von MUTTER, wie die immer gleiche Basis der Simulationen genannt wurde. Nun noch landen – was er nur mit einem gewagten Schlenker schaffte, denn er hatte zu viel Schub gehabt – doch ein wohlmeinender Mensch hatte Netze ausfahren lassen, die sie beide auffingen. Er hatte es geschafft – sie hatten es geschafft! Die Missionsziele waren erfüllt, die Simulation gewonnen!

Jubel brach los, was um so deutlicher wurde, als jetzt die Cockpits der Simulatoren sich öffneten. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen waren seine Kameraden herausgeklettert und an Lukes Platz, zerrten ihn heraus, klopften ihm auf die Schulter, den Kopf, die Arme, wo auch immer sie hinreichten, und redeten alle gleichzeitig, schrieen ihre Begeisterung heraus. Erst als Lord Vader sich aus seinem Cockpit schälte und sich ihnen näherte, wurden sie stiller und nahmen Haltung an, doch die Freude wich nicht aus ihren Gesichtern.

„Hervorragende Leistung, Skywalker.", sagte Vader in einem freundlichen Tonfall und nickte Luke zu. „Weiter so." Damit wandte er sich ab und verließ den Raum, um sich zu den Prüfern zu begeben. Und Luke war so stolz, als hätte er den höchsten imperialen Orden erhalten. Ein solches Lob von Darth Vader – heute Nacht würde er stehend schlafen!

* * *

_Klick: Kilometer, Mehrzahl: Klicks_

_Seismische Bomben: Jango Fett benutzte diese in AOTC gegen Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ich fand sie ziemlich genial und wollte sie schon immer mal einbauen :o)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Tlana: Ich hatte nicht umsonst eine Warnung ausgesprochen – vor Superluke! ;o) Ja, ich weiß, das ist natürlich vollkommen überdreht, aber die ganze Geschichte driftet ja hart am Rand entlang… ::ggg::_

_Was die Spritztour angeht, so wäre das leider ein Ding für die Fortsetzung, fürchte ich… aber ich denke, dir wird das Ende trotzdem gefallen ;o) Kleenex könntest du auch brauchen… wenn du schon wie Yodel im Schilfgürtel haust ::fg::_

_Psychologische Studien über das Thema „Sohn schleppt Vater ab"? Du liebes Lottchen, laß mir jetzt bitte bloß den Sigmund im Schrank!!! ::prust::_

_Viel Spaß mit dem heutigen Kapitel. Und nein, ich durchforste jetzt nicht nochmal nach möglichen freud'schen Fehltretern!_

* * *

_Eine Spitzenleistung, mein Sohn. Ich bin sehr, sehr stolz auf dich._

_Vater! Hast du zugesehen?_

Vader lachte leise. _Ich war mittendrin, Luke. Sehr unkonventionell, ich muß schon sagen._

_Warst du einer der Rebellen? _

Ein Grinsen breitete sich schmerzhaft auf Vaders Gesicht aus, aber er genoß die Pein. _Netter Versuch, mein Sohn._

_Einen Versuch war's wert. _Luke grinste.

_Denkst du wirklich, du könntest deinen alten Herrn überrumpeln?,_ stichelte Vader. _Ich bin nicht so alt geworden, weil ich mich überraschen lasse._

_Wie alt bist du eigentlich, Vater?_, fragte Luke neugierig.

_Vergreist. Achtunddreißig._

_Das ist doch nicht alt…,_ protestierte Luke. _Ich dachte, du seist älter._

_Es gibt Tage, da fühle ich mich uralt_., brummte Vader. Immer dann, wenn die Schmerzen wieder mal um sich beißen. _Und an anderen fühle ich mich unsterblich und jung_. In Kämpfen. Wenn ich jage.

Luke schwieg einen Moment, er wußte nicht genau, was er sagen sollte – und sein Vater klang mit einemmal niedergeschlagen. Er versuchte, ihn aufzumuntern. _Danke für den Tip – jetzt hab ich wieder ein Puzzlestückchen mehr auf der Suche nach dir._

Vader mußte lächeln. _Du meinst, du siehst dir jetzt jeden fremden imperialen Offizier an und checkst sein Alter?_

_So ungefähr._

_Na, dann viel Glück. Sind ja nur ein paar hundert, die in Frage kommen. _

_Vater!, _heulte Luke. _Das ist nicht fair!_

Vader zögerte, öffnete mehrmals den Mund und schloß ihn wieder. _Luke, ich…_

_Ich weiß schon, Vater. Zu gefährlich._

_Ich wünschte wirklich, es ginge, Luke. Der Wunsch wird langsam übermächtig. Aber wir hätten beide nichts davon, wenn wir tot wären…_

Luke seufzte. _Lord Vader ist doch dein Freund, oder? Kann er nicht helfen?_

Vaders Herz setzte einen Moment aus bei dieser so naiven und doch so herzlichen Frage. _Ich fürchte, nein, Luke. Selbst er ist nicht allmächtig._

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann erklang wieder Lukes Stimme, halb gezwungen, halb echt begeistert. _Weißt du, was das Beste ist? Diesmal hat Lord Vader mir nicht geholfen! Was ich getan habe, war allein meine Idee!_

Wärme durchströmte den dunklen Lord. _In der Tat. Und das hat auch jeder mitbekommen, keine Sorge._

_Wie haben wir insgesamt abgeschnitten? Im Vergleich zu den anderen Gruppen?_

_Tut mir leid, aber ich darf dir keine Details nennen – ihr werdet bis zum Schluß nicht erfahren, auf welcher Position ihr jeweils steht – einzeln oder als Gruppe, wie heute. Nur soviel: ich kann mir den Stolz wirklich leisten._

Luke grinste, das klang nach einer guten Position im vorderen Bereich. _Danke, Vater._

_Ich muß weiter, die nächste Gruppe wartet…_

_Dann noch viel Spaß, Vater. Heiz ihnen ein!_

_Bis bald, Luke. Feiert ein wenig – ihr habt es euch verdient._

_Werden wir, Vater. Bis bald!_

Am Ende des Tages, nach der letzten Gruppe, waren die Auswertungen angesetzt, doch zuvor blieb allen eine Pause. Die meisten der Prüfer gingen in die Mensa, um etwas zu essen – wo sich auch nun alle Kadetten wieder einfinden durften, da für den morgigen Tag andere Aufgaben geplant waren. Vader dachte darüber nach, auch etwas zu essen, doch er verspürte keinen großen Hunger und verschob seine ohnehin frugale Mahlzeit in der Abgeschiedenheit seiner Meditationskammer auf später. Stattdessen trat er an einen der Computer im Auswertungsraum und lud Lukes Mission. Außer seiner Gruppe hatten nur noch drei andere – diese mit Hängen und Würgen – die Simulation bestanden, und alle drei waren im siebten bzw. sechsten Jahr gewesen.

Während er die Aufzeichnung betrachtete, trat Lieutnant Sienar still neben ihn und wartete.

Vader runzelte die Stirn, er konnte fühlen, daß den Mann etwas beschäftigte. „Was gibt es, Lieutnant?" fragte er nicht unfreundlich.

Sienar nahm seinen Mut zusammen. „Erlaubnis, offen zu sprechen, Mylord?"

Vader nickte knapp, neugierig, was wohl kam.

„Sir, ich wollte Euch einen Vorschlag machen, bevor die Auswertung beginnt. Euer Sohn ist heute wirklich hervorragend geflogen…" Sienar lächelte warm, auch er war stolz auf seinen Kadetten.

„Ich höre ein ‚aber', Lieutnant.", grollte Vader, aber es klang nicht böse.

„In der Tat, Mylord. Nun, nach dem Flug heute werden sich sicher einige Prüfer an einen anderen Spitzenpiloten gleichen Namens erinnern… an den Held ohne Furcht."

Vader stöhnte, gleichermaßen wegen des alten Namens und auch, weil Sienar recht hatte. „Das steht zu befürchten. Er ist zu gut."

„Nun, ich habe eine Idee dazu, Mylord."

„Die wäre?"

Sienar zögerte kurz, holte tief Luft und sah kurz zu Boden; seine Zungenspitze berührte nachdenklich seine Oberlippe. „Sir, ich muß Euch ein Geständnis machen." Die schwarze Gestalt vor ihm schien anzuschwellen, größer zu werden, obwohl Vader sich nicht rührte. Sienar beeilte sich, weiterzusprechen. „Ich behaupte immer, mit der berühmten Familie ‚weder verwandt noch verschwägert' zu sein. Die meisten nehmen es hin, bedauern mich für einen Moment und vergessen es dann. Namensgleichheit, nichts weiter." Er holte erneut Luft. „Tatsächlich bin ich aber Raith Sienars Neffe – der Sohn seines Bruders."

Vader runzelte die Stirn. „Was treibt den Erben eines Milliardenvermögens dazu, zu ARBEITEN, wenn er tun und lassen könnte, was er wollte?"

Sienar zuckte die Schultern. „Ich bin so was wie das schwarze Schaf der Familie, fürchte ich. Ich habe keinerlei Ambitionen, noch mehr Geld zu scheffeln, ich wüßte nicht mal, was ich mit dem anfangen soll, das ich bereits habe. Ich bin ein einfacher Mann, Mylord… ich benötige nicht viel, und mein Job macht mir sehr viel mehr Spaß als alle Jet-Set-Parties, Empfänge, Soireen, Vernissagen und alles andere zusammen. Ich fliege gern – aber ich bin kein Techniker. Meine Begabungen liegen woanders: im Vermitteln von Wissen… und in der Programmierung."

„Mir gehen so einige Lichter auf, Sienar.", brummte Vader. „Sie haben also Ihre eigene Akte gehackt und Daten gefälscht."

„Nur ein klein wenig, Mylord. Nur die Namen der Eltern… und ein klein wenig in der Biographie."

„Verstehe. Wenn man etwas verstecken will…"

„…sollte man es am Besten dorthin stellen, wo es jeder sehen kann. Ganz genau."

„Und was schlagen Sie nun vor?"

„Ich könnte dasselbe für Luke tun, Mylord. Ich habe mir seine Akte angesehen. Die Namen der Eltern sind nicht erwähnt."

Vader knurrte. „So clever waren Kenobi und Lars wohl, auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, warum mein Stiefbruder dem Jungen nicht seinen eigenen Namen gegeben hat."

„Nun, ich dachte daran, seine Eltern zu erfinden, Mylord. Hatten Eure Eltern Geschwister?"

Vader begann, Kälte auszustrahlen; Sienar erschauerte. Doch seine Stimme blieb ruhig – der Mann versuchte nur, zu helfen. „Ich hatte nur eine Mutter, Lieutnant. Es gab keinen Vater."

„Mylord?" echote Sienar verblüfft.

Vader lächelte müde. „Ich wurde aus der Macht erschaffen. Ein Sith der alten Zeit, Darth Plagueis, ist verantwortlich dafür. Aber nein, meine Mutter hatte keine Geschwister."

Sienar schürzte die Lippen. „Wäre es in Ordnung für Euch, wenn sie ab sofort einen Bruder gehabt hätte? Einen, der woanders gelebt hätte… ebenfalls einen Sohn hatte – Lukes Pseudovater – der wiederum einen etwas… hm… riskanten Lebensstil hatte und irgendwann getötet wurde?"

„Die offizielle Version lautet ‚Pilot eines Gewürzfrachters'.", grollte Vader.

Sienar riß die Augen auf. „_**Das**_ hat man dem Jungen erzählt? Der Arme…!"

„Weiter."

Der junge Captain riß sich zusammen. „Nun – nach seinem Tod kam der Junge, im Säuglingsalter, zu seinen Hütern, den einzigen Verwandten, da die Mutter…"

„… bei der Geburt starb.", unterbrach Vader.

Sienar nickte – das war eine der Möglichkeiten. Wenn Vader es so wollte…

„Nein – wartet. Das könnte wieder auf mich hinweisen. Besser: sie starb bei einem Angriff der Tusken… das kommt auf Tatooine immer wieder vor."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Mylord. Ich würde Namen erfinden – Allerweltsnamen. Und da Eure Mutter nicht machtbegabt war – und nach dem, was Ihr mir eben sagtet – ist es mehr als unwahrscheinlich, daß Luke diese Begabung hätte. Also wäre er ein ganz normaler Junge, um einige Ecken herum mit Euch verwandt, hätte Euch aber nie gesehen, das Verschweigen durch die Verwandten machte immer noch Sinn, da der Held ohne Furcht ein Jedi war, und kein Mensch würde großartig darüber nachdenken. Fliegen – ja, liegt in der Familie… der Großonkel war immerhin der Held ohne Furcht, der Vater ein Pilot und Schmuggler – die ja anerkannt gut sind, nun der Sohn… guter Schüler, Imperiumstreu, von unauffälligen Bürgern großgezogen, alles kein Problem."

„Öffentlich und doch versteckt. Zumindest vor den Augen der Akademie." Der Kaiser ist ein anderes Thema, dachte Vader.

Sienar nickte.

„Wie schnell läßt sich das bewerkstelligen? Und könnt Ihr Eure Spuren verwischen?"

Der Lieutnant grinste und wandte sich dem nächstbesten Computer zu. „Zehn Minuten, Mylord. Und niemand wird es jemals herausfinden."


	18. Chapter 18

_Hier Reiterlein, gut durch… ::öchz:: Aber: Es wird. Gaaanz langsam. War heut schon besser als das letzte Mal, aber es ist noch verdammt viel Luft nach oben ;o) Und obwohl der Muskelkater weg war, meldeten sich prompt wieder welche, da, wo die Beine sich verschwiegen kriegen, wie Horst Stern in seinem genialen Buch „So verdient man sich die Sporen" geschrieben hat. „Hallo – ich bin dein Muskel. Du kennst mich noch nicht, aber he, du wirst mich kennenlernen!!!" _

_Tlana: Er hat eine andere Idee, eine bessere – die aber leider aus gewissen Gründen auch nicht zum Ziel führt ;o) _

_Das mit den Verwandschaftsgraden hatte ich extra beim Gott des Wissens nachgeschlagen. Eigentlich müßte es stimmen… ::kopfkratz:: Ich bleib jetzt auch einfach dabei. So. ;o)_

* * *

_Luke._

_Vater? Ist etwas passiert? Du klingst ernst…_

_Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Aber hör mir jetzt gut zu, was ich dir jetzt sage, ist immens wichtig, verstanden?_

_Ja, Vater.,_ antwortete Luke verwirrt.

_Gut. Lieutnant Sienar hat mich vollkommen zu Recht darauf hingewiesen, daß deine heutige Leistung an mich erinnern könnte. So mancher wird sich vielleicht an mein altes Ich erinnern und dir Fragen stellen – ob du mit Anakin Skywalker verwandt bist._

_Das ist dein Name? Anakin?_

Vader wand sich und fluchte stumm. _Das WAR er, Luke. Ich habe ihn abgelegt, schon vor deiner Geburt. Und jetzt hör weiter zu! Wenn dich jemand nach ihm bzw. dem ‚Helden ohne Furcht' fragt, dann sagst du, er sei ein Onkel zweiten Grades gewesen – seine Mutter war die Schwester deines Großvaters._

_Was? Onkel zweiten Grades?_

_Verdammt, Luke, das ist wichtig! Verstehst du?,_ fauchte Vader, und für einen Moment hatte der Junge wieder kurz die Vision des dunklen Lords vor sich. Er schüttelte sich kurz, um wieder klar zu werden.

_Ja. Anakin war der Sohn der Schwester meines Großvaters. Alles klar._

_Gut._ Vader atmete tief durch. _Merk dir folgende Namen…_ Er nannte die Namen, die Sienar ausgesucht hatte, wiederholte sie und ließ Luke sie ebenfalls wiederholen.

Luke seufzte stumm, tat aber, was sein Vater von ihm verlangte. _Und wozu das Ganze, Vater?_

_Ganz einfach. Wir versuchen nicht, unsere Verwandtschaft zu verheimlichen oder zu verschleiern, wir verharmlosen und relativieren sie nur. Nach dieser neuen Legende BIST du mit mir verwandt, aber in einem solchen Abstand, der ungefährlich für dich ist. Weiter in der Geschichte. Du kanntest weder deinen Vater noch deine Mutter, da ersterer ein Schmuggler war und im Kampf erschossen wurde und zweitere bei einem Tuskenangriff ums Leben kam – da warst du noch ein Säugling. Die Lars' nahmen dich auf, da sie die einzigen Quasi-Verwandten waren, die du hattest – die angeheiratete Familie deiner –_

… _Großtante._

_Richtig._ Vader gestattete sich ein Lächeln.

Luke brummte. _Na, mal sehen, ob das klappt._

_Es wird, Luke. Sienar hat das Ganze nämlich zur Wahrheit gemacht._

_Was? Wie?_

_Er hat deine Akte gehackt und verändert._

_Du liebes Bißchen…,_ stöhnte Luke. _So viel Aufwand…!_

_Eher so viel Risiko.,_ knurrte Vader. _Wann verstehst du endlich, daß es hier um unser beider Leben geht?_

_Ist es weniger riskant, eine Akte zu verändern?_, schoß Luke zurück.

_Nur, wenn ein Profi am Werk ist. Und Sienar IST ein Profi._

Luke war klug genug, dazu nichts zu sagen. _Und was ist mit dir?,_ fragte er dennoch. _Hast du keine Angst, daß DICH jemand erkennt? Wenn du so berühmt warst?_

_Nein.,_ versetzte Vader knapp. _Ich sehe nicht mehr so aus wie früher. Und es gibt kaum noch jemanden, der mich wirklich kannte._

Luke setzte zu sprechen an, schluckte es aber hinunter, als ihm eine Idee kam. Bilder. Aufzeichnungen. Wenn sein Vater wirklich berühmt gewesen war, mußte es irgendwo Dateien geben! Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

_Was ist los, Luke?_, erkundigte Vader sich mißtrauisch. _Was freut dich so sehr?_

_Och… nichts._, murmelte Luke. _Der Sieg, denke ich. Schon was Besonderes, oder?_

Vader streckte einen mentalen Finger aus und begann, durch Lukes Gedanken zu blättern.

_Vater!,_ protestierte dieser sofort. _Das ist nicht fair!_

_Es ist auch nicht fair, mir nachzuspionieren._, knurrte dieser.

Luke stöhnte. _Ist das __**auch**__ gefährlich?_

Vader seufzte. _Warte wenigstens damit, bis dich jemand darauf anspricht… ja? Dann hast du Grund dazu, nach deinem berühmten Verwandten zu suchen. Allzu viel dürfte es ohnehin nicht mehr geben._

Luke grinste. _Na schön. Ich warte. Aber nicht länger als zwei Tage!_

Vader konnte nicht anders, er mußte lachen. _So lange wird's nicht dauern, mein Sohn. Na schön. Und jetzt ab mit dir – und vergiß nichts von dem, was wir besprochen haben. _

_Keine Sorge, Vater, das werde ich nicht. Ich weiß, wann du es ernst meinst, weißt du?_

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Vader mit den Prüfern zusammen in einem der Besprechungsräume der Akademie, um Noten zu vergeben – was sich bei so vielen Gruppen doch ziemlich in die Länge zog. Dennoch empfand er es, erstaunlicherweise, nicht als Qual, sondern hatte beinahe Spaß dabei – ebenfalls ein Gefühl, das er längst überwunden glaubte… oder, besser gesagt: verloren. So aber war er mit einer Begeisterung dabei, die er nur schwer maskieren konnte, und ließ sich immer wieder auf Diskussionen mit den Lehrern und Mentoren ein. Sehr zu deren Erstaunen war er dabei wirklich fair und wies immer wieder auf Details hin, die den anderen entgangen waren – ein Verhalten, eine Reaktion, eine Idee oder Handlung. So mancher der Kadetten errang einige Punkte mehr durch Lord Vaders Fürsprache, ohne es jemals zu erfahren.

Als sie zu Lukes Gruppe kamen, kletterten sowohl Vaders Interesse als auch seine Anspannung in höchste Höhen.

„Nun, meine Herren, ich glaube wirklich, daß diese Akademie in all ihren Jahren so etwas noch nicht erlebt hat.", begann der Rektor. „Eine Gruppe von Zweitjährlingen, die eine Simulation dieser Schwierigkeitsstufe nicht nur im Ansatz versteht, sondern sie auch löst und die Lösung umsetzt und gewinnt – das gab es bislang noch nie." Er sah sich in der Runde um und nickte Sienar, der diese Gruppe durch alle Jahrgänge begleiten würde, lächelnd zu. „Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich mir nicht einmal sicher, ob überhaupt eine Gruppe sie würde lösen können."

„Darauf war sie ja auch gar nicht ausgerichtet.", brummte der Prüfer, der die Simulation entwickelt und in Szene gesetzt hatte. „Kern des Ganzen war ja lediglich die Beobachtung des Verhaltens unter extremem Streß bei einer nahezu unlösbaren Situation. Wobei das „nahezu" die Karotte an der Angel war – für die höheren Kadetten, die erkennen MUSSTEN, daß es grundsätzlich lösbar war."

„Das erinnert mich", begann ein anderer, und Vader erstarrte unwillkürlich, „an jemand anderen, für den es das Wort ‚unmöglich' nicht zu geben schien. Wie viele Missionen hat er gelöst, die andere längst aufgegeben hätten…"

Vader stöhnte, obwohl kein Name gefallen war. _Mach schon, kipp das Salzfaß in die Wunde. Spuck es aus._

„Ein Jammer.", übernahm der Nächste, ohne genauer zu spezifizieren, was denn der Jammer war. _Daß er so jung starb? Daß er ein Jedi war und somit ein Verräter an der Republik? Wenn ihr wüßtet…_, dachte Vader.

„Ich frage mich…", warf ein anderer den nächsten Brocken hin. Vader war dicht daran, mit der Macht hinauszugreifen und sie alle zu erwürgen. Keiner von ihnen hatte den Mut, den Namen auszusprechen, den Namen eines Feindes des Imperiums, obwohl er längst tot war – nach ihrem Wissen. Aber alle wußten, wovon die Rede war.

„Möglich wäre es.", stimmte jemand zu. „So häufig ist der Name nicht."

Betretenes Schweigen. Wenn dem so wäre – was sollten sie tun? Fiel das Stigma auf die ganze Familie zurück? Mußten sie den besten Kadetten, den die Akademie vermutlich eben hatte, tatsächlich verhaften und dem imperialen Geheimdienst ausliefern?

„Wenn die Herren erlauben…", mischte sich nun Sienar ein, vollkommen ruhig und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich habe natürlich, schon in Lukes erstem Jahr, als ich ihn bekam, dies überprüft." Sofort waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet, hingen sie an seinen Lippen. „Tatsächlich IST Luke mit dem legendären Piloten verwandt, der damals, auf der INVISIBLE HAND, das Leben unseres Imperators gerettet hat."

Vader grinste breit. Du schlaues Aas, Sienar, dachte er. Was für ein Brocken, den du ihnen da hinwirfst! Sollen sie daran ersticken!

„Allerdings um einige Ecken herum. Wie es scheint, war sein Großvater der Bruder der Mutter des Helden ohne Furcht."

Großvater – Bruder – Mutter – hä? Unschwer zu erkennen, daß mehr als die Hälfte der Männer im Raum auf halbem Weg den Faden verloren hatte. Aber es klang weit weg und damit ungefährlich. Sehr gut.

„Luke hat seine Eltern nie gekannt, geschweige denn den Großvater, die Großtante oder den Onkel zweiten Grades, der zum Zeitpunkt seiner Geburt schon tot war."

Knapp… nur ein paar Stunden. Aber nicht gelogen, dachte Vader.

„Sein Vater war wohl ein Schmuggler – nicht unbedingt etwas Ehrenrühriges auf Tatooine. Dort zählt es zu den normalen Berufen. Er kam allerdings in einem Rangstreit mit einem anderen Schmuggler um – noch vor seiner Geburt. Seine Mutter starb ebenfalls, als er noch sehr klein war bei einem Angriff durch Tuskenräuber – sehr aggressive Individuen auf Tatooine. Er kam dann zu seinen Hütern – der Stiefbruder Anakin Skywalkers. Er und seine Frau sind imperiumstreue Bürger und haben Luke entsprechend erzogen – Sie sehen ja, wie er sich verhält. Vorbildlich. Seine Noten sind überragend, sein Verhalten bis auf die üblichen Kadettenprobleme einwandfrei. Und soweit ich es eruieren konnte, hat man ihm nie von seinem berühmten Verwandten erzählt – auch dies vollkommen in der Linie des Imperiums."

_Man verbreitet kein Wissen über Feinde des Reiches._, übersetzte Vader_. Lebende oder Tote._

„Ah, nun… dann…", meinte der Rektor. „Das hört sich für mich nicht so an, als würden wir daraus eine Aktion ableiten müssen. Gut, gut."

„Ich würde ungern auf den jungen Skywalker verzichten.", ergänzte ein anderer und schwärmte: „Was für ein Potential!"

Vader stimmte dem zwar uneingeschränkt zu, aber ihm wurde dennoch übel bei soviel Schleim. „Die Auswertung, meine Herren.", erinnerte er sie kühl. Sofort zogen alle den Kopf ein – offensichtlich war es grollender herausgekommen, als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Er zuckte die Schultern. Egal.

„Nun… ich würde sagen, volle Punktzahl für Skywalker, wenn wir mit ihm anfangen wollen.", beeilte der Rektor sich zu sagen. „Plus der heutige Tagesbonus."

Die anderen nickten beifällig und sahen angespannt zu Vader.

„Einverstanden." Erleichterung machte sich breit. „Allerdings hätte ich noch gerne weitere Boni dazugepackt. Die Idee mit den seismischen Bomben allein war genial – ich kenne gestandene Offiziere, denen das nicht eingefallen wäre. Außerdem die Idee, die INDEPENDENCE mit einzubeziehen – auch dies weit über dem, was man von einem Zweitjährling erwarten kann." Er nannte eine hohe Punktzahl, die wortlos notiert wurde. „Außerdem deutlich Punkte für das Abschleppen meines Jägers durch ein Asteroidenfeld. Das Feld selbst war zwar ‚sanft' programmiert, mit wenig Drift der einzelnen Brocken, aber diese Leistung ist alles andere als normal und gehört honoriert." Wieder wurden die Punkte widerspruchslos aufgeschrieben. „Noch jemand etwas?"

„Ja, Mylord.", meldete sich Sienar. „Einen weiteren Bonus für das Zusammenhalten des Teams – nicht normal für Zweitjährlinge. Abweichler wurden rechtzeitig aufgefangen, niemand ist wirklich aus der Reihe getanzt."

Vader nickte. „Einverstanden." Die anderen beeilten sich, es ihm gleichzutun. Der dunkle Lord seufzte. Dilettanten, rückgratlose Kriecher, alle zusammen – bis auf Sienar. Für ihn war klar, daß dort der nächste Leiter der Akademie saß. Hatte denn sonst keiner wirklich den Mut, solche Dinge zu erkennen und anzusprechen? Oder sahen sie es wirklich nicht? Aber das war eigentlich unmöglich. Also ersteres. Liebes Bißchen! Er sollte wirklich öfter herkommen, damit sie lernten, mit ihm umzugehen… Ruf als Monster hin oder her, aber er hatte doch wirklich in der letzten Zeit nichts getan, was sie hätte ängstigen- verflixt. Dieser dumme Zollinspektor… den hatte er schon wieder vergessen. Er seufzte lautlos und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Runde.

„Schön… Skywalker haben wir abgehakt. Den nächsten."


	19. Chapter 19

_Tlana: Routine ist in diesem Fall ein häßliches Wort, könnte aber leider zutreffend sein, ja… er sagt ja in einem früheren Kapitel: „Ich habe einen Ruf, und zuweilen ist er ganz nützlich." Er streitet es nicht ab, und ja, er tötet, aber vermutlich dürften die Buschtrommeln aus einer Mücke dennoch einen Elefanten machen…_

_Nachgeholfen hat er… ein klein wenig. Aber er hat ja auch anderen Kandidaten zu mehr Punkten verholfen, als sie eigentlich hätten bekommen sollen. Und Luke war nun mal der Beste (::hust::) Und was das ent- oder weder angeht… ich freu mich schon drauf, wenn du meine Lösung siehst ;o)_

_Plantarius: Es ist ein T-Shirt. ::g:: Ob Vader drin schläft, ist nicht gesagt, aber eine nette Idee :o) Aber er muß ja auch unter dem Anzug irgendwas anhaben, sonst scheuert das doch. Und ist die Vorstellung nicht auch witzig? Wenn man überlegt, welcher Schriftzug wohl heute unter dem Kasten und all dem Leder prangt? Wie wäre es mit „Gungan go home" oder „Do or do not" oder dieses herrliche Teil von sich selbst, wie er mit einer Gartenschere einen Buchsbaum in Todessternform bringt…_

_Und Lukes Cousin ist er sicher nicht, soviel ist glaub ich sicher ;o)_

* * *

Die nächsten Wochen und Monate vergingen für die Kadetten wie im Flug. Sie kämpften eisern, trainierten härter in den Simulatoren denn je – wenn man denn einmal einen freien Simulatorplatz bekam – flogen ihre Missionen und wiederholten sie, teilweise bis zur letzten Möglichkeit.

Luke machte hiervon relativ wenig Gebrauch. Die nächsten Missionen waren meist Einzelaufgaben, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten. Von reinen Geschicklichkeitsprüfungen über Taktikaufgaben und andere, die mehr auf Durchhalten und Disziplin gingen, war alles dabei, und noch mehr. Oft hakte er seine Übungen nach dem ersten Mal schon ab und ließ sie werten, er wußte einfach, daß er sich nicht mehr verbessern konnte. Wenn er eines beherrschte, dann war es Fliegen. Wie hatte sein Vater gesagt? Fliegen war wie Atmen, es war natürlich und leicht…

Keiner von ihnen erfuhr während des gesamten Wettbewerbs, wo er stand. Nur wenige Aufgaben waren abzuschätzen, ob sie als gelöst galten oder nicht, bei vielen kamen noch andere Beurteilungsaspekte hinzu, die keiner erraten konnte. Und obwohl sie sich alle bis an die Grenzen der Belastbarkeit trieben, ließ kaum einer von ihnen im restlichen Schulstoff nach, blieb ihre Disziplin hoch und ihre Leistung einigermaßen gleichmäßig. Beinahe alle von ihnen ahnten, daß mehr hinter dieser Übung steckte. Dies war eine Kaderschmiede für zukünftige Offiziere. Wer hier gut abschnitt, hatte höhere Chancen, nachher auf ein gutes Schiff zu kommen – vielleicht sogar auf die EXECUTOR, die eben im Bau war… der erste Supersternzerstörer, das neue Flaggschiff, Vaders eigenes Schiff. Gerüchten zufolge hatte er einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Anteil in der Planung und Entwurfsphase des Schiffes gehabt und überwachte ihren Bau mit Argusaugen.

Vader.

Er verfolgte Luke bis in seine Träume. Nach diesem ersten Tag war er wieder abgereist und seither nur wenige Male dagewesen – aber natürlich blieben einige dumme Kommentare der üblichen Verdächtigen nicht aus. Wenn sie auch nicht wirklich wagten, in diesem Thema wirklich ausfallend zu werden. Mit dem zweiten des Imperiums legte sich niemand an, nicht einmal indirekt – das konnte letale Folgen haben. Nicht nur der Kaiser hatte überall seine Agenten – auch von Vader nahm man dies an. Aber Spott hagelte es trotzdem – ‚Schleppenträger' war noch das harmloseste. Luke biß die Zähne zusammen, zuckte die Schultern, lächelte und steckte es weg – nach dem ersten Vorfall hatte er für sich beschlossen, sich nicht provozieren zu lassen, nicht einmal den Troll zu füttern - mit eventuellen Hinweisen wie der Tatsache, daß er zwar der erste, aber auch der einzige gewesen war, der überhaupt eine Idee vorgebracht hatte. Die dummerweise auch noch funktionierte.

Er dachte sich seinen Teil und zog sich an ein unbeobachtetes Terminal in den Tiefen der Bibliothek zurück – ein Ort, den er recht schnell für sich entdeckt hatte, bereits im ersten Jahr – im Gegensatz zu den meisten seiner Kameraden. Hier konnte er schwelgen in allem, was ihn interessierte: Geschichte, Politik, Flugtechniken, Details über Bau und Reparatur der verschiedensten Dinge, Kampfstile, aktuelle Magazine, Belletristik. Das meiste davon war in elektronischer Form vorhanden, aber es gab auch altmodisch auf Papier oder Datenfolie gedrucktes, und so waren die Leseplätze für beides eingerichtet, mit Terminals und großen Ablageflächen für Bücher.

Er hatte einen Lieblingsplatz, ziemlich weit hinten, in einer Ecke, die nicht leicht einzusehen war. Die Bibliothekarin kannte ihn und ließ ihn in Ruhe, sie wußte, daß er ein Student war, der keinen Ärger machte und die Ordnung und Ruhe einhielt, die hier gefordert waren. Und da er oft hierher kam, fiel es auch nach den ersten Wettbewerben nicht auf – im Gegenteil. Nun kamen auch andere, um diverse Dinge nachzuschlagen.

Auch an diesem Tag war sein Platz unbesetzt, ebenso wie die wenigen drum herum. Er setzte sich und aktivierte das Terminal, dann konzentrierte er sich kurz und gab aus dem Gedächtnis einige Befehle ein, die Sienar ihm verraten hatte.

Oh ja, er hatte Sienar um Rat gefragt, eingedenk dessen, was sein Vater ihm über dessen Fähigkeiten gesagt hatte. Und der junge Offizier hatte nur gegrinst.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du damit ankommst, Luke. Also, hör gut zu…" Und er hatte ihm genau erklärt, wie er die Flags und Fußangeln umgehen konnte und an die Informationen kam, ohne daß jemand nachverfolgen konnte, daß und von wo aus sie aufgerufen wurden.

Der Bildschirm wechselte die Anzeige und listete sämtliche Links auf, die er gefunden hatte. Lukes Grinsen wurde immer breiter – das war mehr, als er sich erhofft hatte! Aber immer schön nacheinander, und vorsichtig. Nicht übermütig werden, und Zeit lassen – das hatte Sienar ihm eingeschärft. Und eilig hatte er es ja nicht.

Er wählte für das erste Mal einen Link aus, der auch eine Bilddatei enthielt, und wurde belohnt mit dem Porträt eines zornig aussehenden, jungen Mannes in den Anfangszwanzigern. Die Haare waren ungewöhnlich lang und bildeten ein wildes Halo um die klassischen, Gutaussehenden Züge, sie waren dunkler als Lukes – aber dieser hatte bereits festgestellt, daß auch sein Haar nachgedunkelt war, seit er von Tatooine weg war. Dafür waren die Augen, die aufmerksam und wachsam den Betrachter zu mustern schienen, vom selben strahlenden Blau wie seine eigenen. Die Kleidung, die er trug, war dunkelbraun und schwarz, soweit sichtbar robenartig geschnitten mit einem Überwurf, und seine Haltung war hochaufgerichtet und stolz. Anakin Skywalker. Der Held ohne Furcht. Sein Vater.

Luke konnte sich gar nicht Sattsehen an dem Bild, es dauerte lange, bis er sich losreißen konnte, um den dazugehörigen Artikel zu lesen – immer mit einem Ohr in den Rest der Bibliothek, mit einem Auge die Gänge um sich musternd, ob auch niemand kam, eine Hand auf der Paniktaste, die das Programm löschen würde. Aber er blieb ungestört in seiner Betrachtung. Er genoß die Lektüre – aber danach zwang er sich, auf etwas anderes zu wechseln, bevor die Gefahr zu groß wurde, auch wenn sie auf diese Weise überschaubar bleiben sollte.

Vader selbst hatte ganz andere Probleme. Ungleich größere.

„Ich habe neulich mit dem Rektor der Akademie auf Anaxes gesprochen.", sagte die trügerisch sanfte und einlullende Stimme des Kaisers, der jetzt eben so klang wie Palpatine, als er noch ein harmloser Senator auf Coruscant war. Zu sehen war, wie immer, nur eine mehr als überlebensgroße Kapuze, die frei im Raum schwebte, ein Kinn, dazu eine Ahnung des verkniffenen Mundes. Mehr nicht.

_Uh-oh._

„Er ist voll des Lobes über Euch und Euer Engagement für die Akademie." Ein kaum wahrnehmbarer Unterton, ein Hauch der Ahnung einer Spur von Schärfe, schlich sich in die Stimme ein. Vader, dessen Ohren auf jede Stimmungsschwankung des Alten ganz genau trainiert waren, entging dies nicht, und er überprüfte automatisch seine Schilde und verstärkte sie. _Verdammt! Dieses Waschweib!_

„Sagt mir, mein Freund – was genau hat Euch in diesem Jahr bereits achtmal dorthin geführt? Normalerweise braucht es deutlich mehr… Überzeugungskraft, um Euch wenigstens einmal im Jahr für einen offiziellen Anlaß dorthin zu bringen."

„Ihr habt mich selbst gebeten, für den Nachwuchs unserer Führungskräfte präsenter zu sein, Meister.", entgegnete er glatt. „So habe ich dieses Jahr endlich dem Drängen des Rektors nachgegeben, einen Akademieweiten Wettbewerb durchzuführen und als Schirmherr zu fungieren."

Hatte er? Palpatine wußte es nicht mehr, und es war ihm auch egal. Es klang nach ihm, deshalb nickte er. Aber er war noch nicht fertig. „Worum handelt es sich bei diesem Wettbewerb?"

_Als ob du das nicht wüßtest_. „Den besten Piloten der Akademie zu bestimmen – offiziell. Inoffiziell, um gute Nachwuchsoffiziere auszumachen und sie gezielt fördern zu können. Alle Jahrgänge ab dem zweiten können mitmachen."

„Und? Ist es ein Erfolg?", erkundigte der Kaiser sich leutselig und scheinbar wirklich interessiert.

„Ein voller, Meister. Ich informiere mich in regelmäßigen Abständen über die Fortschritte der Führenden. Es sind einige vielversprechende Talente dabei." _Komm schon… es hat einen Grund, warum du das fragst. Und dieser Grund heißt Luke_.

„Steht schon fest, wer der Sieger sein wird? Oder ist das noch zu früh?"

Vader seufzte lautlos. „Es kann sich noch alles ändern, Meister. Die nach der Selektion durch die Aufgaben verbliebene Gruppe besteht derzeit aus acht Piloten, fünf aus dem siebten Jahrgang, zwei aus dem sechsten und einer aus dem zweiten."

„Ein Zweitjährling? Erstaunlich. Beeindruckend. Sehr beeindruckend. Ihr werdet diesen doch sicher genauer im Auge behalten, Lord Vader, nicht wahr?" Vader kam sich vor wie eine Maus, die von der Katze zwischen den Pfoten hin- und hergeschubst wird. Noch waren die Schläge sanft, eher spielerisch, aber sehr schnell konnten Krallen dazukommen. Momentan hob sich die Pfote, bot einen Fluchtweg an. Blieb die Frage, ob man ihn würde laufen lassen – oder ob ein Hieb kam. Er hatte keine Wahl – er mußte das Spiel spielen, das er begonnen hatte.

„Das tue ich, Meister. Der Junge ist äußerst vielversprechend, und in seinem Alter auch noch formbar. Zudem ist er imperiumstreu und extrem lernwillig. Er ist ein Skywalker – mein Neffe zweiten Grades, der Enkel des Bruders meiner Mutter. Die Begabung zum Fliegen liegt in der Familie, er hat sie geerbt, aber in der Macht ist er taub wie ein Pfahl – das habe ich bereits am ersten Tag geprüft, als ich von ihm hörte. Und er weiß nichts von mir. Wenn überhaupt, hat er erst auf der Akademie, durch die Lehrer, von seinem berühmten verstorbenen Verwandten erfahren – wenn überhaupt.", wiederholte er. „Auch die Lehrer sind imperiumstreu."

„Seid Ihr sicher, was die Machtfähigkeiten angeht, Lord Vader?" Der Kaiser schnurrte, aber seine mentalen Pfoten krümmten sich verträumt und ließen immer wieder Krallenspitzen sehen.

„Ganz sicher, Meister. Ihr wißt, wie ich erschaffen wurde – Darth Plagueis beeinflußte die Midichloriane. Dieser Junge stammt aus einem ganz anderen Familienzweig – aus der Linie des Bruders meiner Mutter, die ja ebenfalls nicht machtbegabt war."

Palpatine knurrte leise. „Ich habe das überprüft. Auf Anaxes gibt es tatsächlich keine Anzeichen einer Machtsignatur, die über das übliche Maß der Normalsterblichen hinausgeht."

_Was allerdings auch an den Ysalamiri liegen könnte, die ich habe dorthin bringen lassen… gut verteilt, damit die Wirkung möglichst weit strahlt_. „Wenn dem so wäre, hätte ich längst gehandelt, Meister." Die Warnung war ihm nicht entgangen.

„Haltet mich auf dem Laufenden, Lord Vader. Vielleicht werde ich der Preisverleihung beiwohnen…"

Vader fluchte lautlos. „Wie Ihr wünscht." _Memo an mich: Sienar informieren, damit der Luke noch schärfer im Auge behält… und seine Umgebung._

„… und das nächste Mal informiert mich _sofort_. Bin ich verstanden worden?"

„Ja, Meister."

„Ich erwarte wöchentlich einen Bericht."

„Ja, Meister."

„Und ich will diesen Jungen kennenlernen."

Vader wurde heiß und kalt. „Ist das nicht ein wenig… verfrüht, Meister?"

„Ich habe Grund zur Annahme, daß er gewinnen wird, Lord Vader. Ist das nicht so?" Palpatine schnurrte wieder.

„Er hat gute Chancen, Meister." Leugnen war zwecklos – Luke hatte bislang beinahe mühelos jede Aufgabe gemeistert, seine Punktzahl hatte ihn unangefochten an die Spitze gesetzt. Ein Naturtalent, unterstützt durch seine Machtfähigkeiten.

„Nun, dann stellt ihn mir bei der Preisverleihung vor. Eine große Ehre für den Jungen, nicht wahr? Ihr habt Eure Anweisungen, Vader."

„Ja, Meister." Vader verneigte sich ein letztes Mal, als das Bild des Kaisers erlosch. Keine Minute später war er auf dem Weg zu seinem Trainingsraum, um sich an ein paar Kampfdroiden abzureagieren.


	20. Chapter 20

_Tlana: Liebe macht blind :o)_

_Ja, Palpy hat seine Augen und Ohren überall… aber ob ihm das am Ende nutzt? Vader ist ja schließlich auch nicht von gestern. Und das mit dem Showdown stimmt leider – noch fünf Kapitel, dann ist Schluß._

_Aber ich kann dich beruhigen: Characterdeath gibt's bei mir nicht, jedenfalls nicht für die guten Jungs!_

_Plantarius: Was er tun wird, weiß er zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Geschichte selbst noch nicht genau. Wart's ab! ::ggg::_

* * *

_Luke._

_Vater! Geht es dir gut? Du klingst, als sei etwas passiert.,_ erkundigte sich Luke besorgt.

_Ja. Jein. Wie man es nennen will. Laß es mich so ausdrücken: wir haben eine Schlinge aus Draht um den Hals, und wenn wir eine falsche Bewegung machen, sind wir tot._

_Oh. Doch so ernst?_

_Ernster. Der Kaiser hat von dir erfahren. Bislang scheint er die Geschichte mit dem entfernten Verwandten zu glauben – aber auch nur vielleicht. Er ist ein hervorragender Schauspieler, und ich würde mich nicht im Geringsten darauf verlassen._

_Und nun?_

_Halt die Füße still, verhalte dich natürlich und so wie immer. Ich würde gerne sagen, laß ein wenig in deinen Leistungen im Wettbewerb nach, damit du nicht gewinnst, aber…_

_Aber?_

_Verdammt, Luke. Du bist zu gut! Behalte es für dich, aber du führst jetzt schon in einem Abstand, den keiner mehr einholen kann! Warum, glaubst du, ist er überhaupt auf dich aufmerksam geworden?_

Luke schnaubte, halb amüsiert. _Ich bin __**zu**__ gut?_

_So blöd es klingt, ja. Ich werde mir überlegen müssen, wie wir da rauskommen_.

Was _würde denn im schlimmsten Fall passieren? Ja, ich weiß – wir sind tot. Hab ich verstanden_., schob Luke gleich nach. Sein Tonfall war so gelassen, daß Vader sich fragte, ob sein Sohn ihn wirklich ernst nahm. _Aber jedes Problem hat eine Lösung – wenn man erst einmal das Problem kennt und analysiert hat. Und da wir wissen, daß eines da ist, sind wir im Vorteil._

Vader seufzte, aber nicht ganz ohne Anerkennung. _Er will, daß du ihm bei der Siegerehrung vorgestellt wirst_., knurrte er dann.

_Das ist eine öffentliche Veranstaltung mit Hunderten von Leuten. Da wird kaum was Schlimmes passieren_.

Das kommt darauf an, wie du ‚schlimm' definierst…, dachte Vader. Mir würde es schon reichen, wenn er dich vor versammelter Mannschaft als meinen Sohn tituliert. _Vielleicht nicht, nein_…, gab er zu. _Aber ich würde nicht drauf wetten. Wenn du direkt vor ihm stehst, wird er spüren können, daß du machtbegabt bist. Dort kann dich nichts und niemand abschirmen. Und das – ein Jedi, oder besser: ein potentieller Jedi – würde ausreichen, um dich umgehend zu exekutieren._ Vader stockte, ihm wurde heiß und kalt. Oder dich exekutieren zu lassen… von **mir**. Oh ja, das wäre genau sein Ding… genau das Spiel, das ihm gefallen würde. Er würde es genießen, es zelebrieren, jeden Moment davon auskosten wie ein teures Dessert…

_Vor allen Leuten?,_ fragte Luke entsetzt.

_Oh ja._ Vaders Stimme war wie ein Eishauch. _Je mehr, desto besser_.

Nun schien sein hilfloses Entsetzen endlich zu Luke durchzudringen. _Vater…_, sagte er hilflos.

_Ich arbeite dran, Luke.,_ antwortete dieser, bemüht, seine Mutlosigkeit nicht durchklingen zu lassen. _Ich arbeite dran._

Allmählich wurde die Luft um die Spitzengruppe dünner. Sie waren nur noch zu viert, und nach dem heutigen Wettbewerb würden zwei weitere ausscheiden.

Luke hatte sehr schnell gemerkt, daß sich die Geister der Beobachter schieden, und zwar extrem. Die einen, hier dominierten die Söhne von Berühmtheiten und reichen Eltern, lehnten ihn gänzlich ab, warfen ihm Betrug und Einschleimerei vor und verbreiteten überall, daß Luke das unmöglich hatte allein und selbst schaffen können – schließlich war er nur ein Bauer von einem Randplaneten, auf dem man nicht einmal eine ordentliche Schulbildung bekam, geschweige denn vernünftige Gerätschaften zur Verfügung hatte. Die anderen, allen voran alle, die ebenfalls aus dem Outer Rim kamen, aber auch Offizierssöhne, die von ihren Vätern gelernt hatten, daß man sich Leistung erarbeiten mußte und nicht erkaufen konnte, unterstützten und motivierten ihn. Sie hielten ihm den Rücken frei, bejubelten jeden seiner Siege und trainierten mit ihm, wann immer er Partner brauchte. Daß er weiterhin in der Schule glänzte, rang ihnen Bewunderung ab, im Gegensatz zur anderen Partei, die darin einen weiteren Beweis für seinen offensichtlichen Betrug sah.

Luke selbst wurde immer stiller und zog sich immer mehr in sich zurück. Dies fiel nicht weiter auf, da man es auf den Streß des Wettbewerbs, den zunehmenden Druck und der zusätzlichen Belastung durch den regulären Unterricht schob, aber er fühlte sich hilfloser, je näher das Ende des Wettbewerbs rückte. Ein Todesurteil war nicht eben etwas, das man so einfach wegsteckte.

Er hatte den Rat seines Vaters befolgt und weitergemacht wie immer – was auch bedeutete, daß er in den Wettbewerben weiterhin sein Bestes gab. Jetzt angeblich Nerven zu zeigen und nachzulassen, würde nichts bringen, hatte sein Vater gesagt, und er glaubte ihm. Außerdem – wenn der Kaiser ihn sehen wollte, würde er ihn auch als Zweitplatzierten holen lassen, so einfach war das. Also würde er gewinnen. Wenn schon untergehen, dann in Glanz und Gloria und mit fliegenden Fahnen!

Nein, Trotz war nicht klug, aber er half. Ein wenig.

Luke war nicht überrascht, als er am Abend einen Umschlag mit den Unterlagen zum nächsten – und letzten – Wettbewerb bekam, mit anderen Worten: daß er noch dabei war. Allerdings war er sehr überrascht, als er ihn öffnete.

Wobei – überrascht war das harmloseste Wort dafür. ‚Entsetzt' traf es eher. Oder ‚schockiert'. Das mußte ein Irrtum sein.

_**Schalten Sie Ihren Gegner aus**_.

Das war alles. Das war Missionsziel, Aufgabe, Voraussetzung. Aber damit nicht genug. Darunter standen Datum und Zeit, wie gehabt, aber es war kein Simulatorraum angegeben, sondern ein Hangar.

Ein HANGAR!

Die Prüfung – wenn es denn eine war – würde im offenen Raum stattfinden… oder in der Atmosphäre. Wie auch immer. Aber eben im Flug. In einem JÄGER. Einem richtigen Jäger, einem TIE Fighter, bewaffnet, ein _Kriegsschiff_.

Luke fluchte unterdrückt. Wessen Idee das war, konnte er sich lebhaft vorstellen.

_Luke? Was ist los? Ich spüre deine Erregung_.

Der Junge seufzte. _Ich habe eben die Einladung bekommen, entweder ermordet zu werden oder einen Mord zu begehen._

_Du hast WAS, bitte?_

_Den Umschlag mit den Missionszielen für das Finale bekommen. Es besteht nur aus einem Satz: ‚Schalten Sie Ihren Gegner aus'. Und das Ganze findet nicht im Simulator statt, sondern mit echten Jägern. TIEs._

Einen Moment herrschte Ruhe, dann flogen ihm heftigste Flüche auf Huttisch um die Ohren, die ihn trotz der ernsten Situation zum Schmunzeln brachten. Oh ja, sein Vater kam eindeutig von Tatooine… kein Zweifel.

_Der Kaiser.,_ knurrte Vader dann. _Eine so perfide Idee paßt zu ihm. Auf diese Weise schlägt er ein ganzes Rudel Fliegen mit einer Klappe… _Und er zwingt mich zum Handeln. So oder so. Er weiß genau, daß ich mir das nicht ruhig werde ansehen können.

_Stell dir vor, das habe ich mir fast schon gedacht.,_ versetzte Luke leicht ätzend, aber Vader nahm es ihm nicht übel. _Ich nehme an, er will, daß du irgendwie eingreifst… damit er auch dich töten kann. Sagtest du nicht, du verbirgst dich vor ihm?_

Vaders linke Braue bewegte sich nach oben – oder hätte sich dorthin bewegt, wenn er noch darüber verfügt hätte. _Das trifft den Punkt ziemlich genau, Luke. Na schön. Laß uns mal überlegen, wie wir das zu deinen Gunsten drehen können._

_Zu meinen Gunsten? Vater, ich kenne meinen Gegner. Der geht über Leichen – der absolute Karrieretyp. Kennt jedes Handbuch und jede Dienstanweisung auswendig, inklusive der Druckfehler, und kann dir den Lieblingsnachtisch jedes seiner Vorgesetzten aufzählen._

_Ausschalten heißt nicht töten, Luke., _sagte Vader ruhig. _Ich weiß nicht, ob der Rektor diese Formulierung von sich aus gewählt hat, absichtlich, oder ob es einfach nur eine nett klingende Umschreibung für die Anweisung des Kaisers war. Ich blicke noch nicht ganz durch, wie tief der Kerl im Rektum des Alten steckt. Aber ob Zufall oder Fluchttür – wir werden sie nutzen. Mach ihn kampfunfähig. Das wird reichen._

_Aber ER wird mich töten wollen!!! VATER!_

_Du bist besser, mein Sohn. Um Längen. Und ich bin auch noch da… Ich denke, in diesem speziellen Fall werde ich meinen Vorsatz, mich nicht einzumischen, über Bord werfen._

_Aber das ist doch genau das, was der Kaiser will!_

_Ja… trotzdem. Luke, wir haben nur diese eine Chance. Wir werden sie nutzen. Vertrau mir._

_VATER!_

_Luke, vertrau mir. Ich werde da sein… irgendwie. _Vermutlich werde ich ohnehin zum Ort des Geschehens zitiert. Und falls nicht… mal sehen. Luke hatte recht, eingreifen war… unklug. Aber zusehen, wie sein Sohn umgebracht werden sollte, konnte er auch nicht tatenlos.

_Du willst wirklich da sein? Ich werde dich sehen?_, flüsterte Luke plötzlich. _Vater… du hast mir verwehrt, dich zu sehen, und jetzt plötzlich willst du dich mir zeigen – vor deinem, meinem oder unserem Tod. So hatte ich mir unsere erste Begegnung eigentlich nicht gedacht._

Vader wand sich und fluchte innerlich. _Niemand wird sterben, Luke! Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann! Ich sagte, ich werde mich einmischen. Vielleicht gibt es eine Möglichkeit… _

_Du meinst, daß jemand hilft? Lord Vader, zum Beispiel?_

Das war beinahe ZU einfach_. Das wäre möglich, Luke. Ja._

_Er muß den Kaiser wirklich hassen, wenn er dabei mitmacht., _murmelte Luke_. Sonderbar… er ist sein Stellvertreter, er hat die Macht, man sollte meinen, er liebt seinen Job… jedenfalls daran bemessen, was die Leute sagen._

_Er ist ein Sklave, Luke., _antwortete Vader leise_. Und glaubst du wirklich, er tut gern, was er tut? Glaubst du wirklich, er mag es, zu töten? Er tut es, weil er es muß – zum einen, weil der Kaiser es ihm befiehlt und ihm sein eigenes Leben wichtiger ist als das von Verbrechern. Und zum anderen, weil es – in den meisten Fällen – tatsächlich vonnöten ist, er tut es zum Wohl des Reiches. Man haßt ihn – und das ist auch beabsichtigt vom Kaiser. Man soll ihn fürchten, er soll Schrecken verbreiten, wo auch immer er ist._

_Aber falls es ihm wirklich gelingt, den Kaiser zu töten… dann wird er selbst Kaiser sein. Und er wird das weiterhin tun, wenn es zum Wohl des Reiches ist. Oder einen anderen armen Kerl finden, der die Drecksarbeit für ihn erledigt._

Vader seufzte. Sein Sohn war zu clever._ Ersteres, Luke. Er würde nie jemanden dazu zwingen._

_Ich fürchte, es gibt genug Leute, die es gerne tun._

_Er nicht. Und er würde sich niemandem mit einer solchen Mentalität für länger oder allzu oft bedienen – das ist eine Waffe, die irgendwann nach hinten losgeht_. Er dachte kurz an Boba Fett, einen Kopfgeldjäger, mit dem er ganz gerne zusammenarbeitete – aber Fett hatte seinen eigenen, sehr hohen Ehrenkodex, den er unter allen Umständen einhielt. Sie waren sich recht ähnlich, deshalb funktionierte diese Verbindung auch hervorragend.

_So wie er selbst jetzt, meinst du?_

Vader mußte wider Willen schmunzeln_. So ähnlich._

_Und was nun?, fragte Luke nach einer kleinen Pause._

_Ich muß herausfinden, was genau geplant ist. Und wo Lord Vader sein wird zum Zeitpunkt der Prüfung. Dann kann ich es dir sagen. Bis dahin… studiere einige meiner alten Manöver, wenn du kannst, sie könnten dir nützlich sein. Ich glaube nicht, daß dein Widerpart auf dieselbe Idee kommt._

_Na schön, Vater. Ich habe drei Tage Zeit, mich vorzubereiten._

_Zeit genug. Ich melde mich so schnell wie möglich._

_Danke, Vater. Ich hab dich lieb._

_Und ich dich, Luke. Wir schaffen das._

_Vater?_

_Ja, mein Sohn?_

Luke zögerte. _Zeigst du dich mir, wenn das alles vorbei ist?_

Vader überlief ein warmer Schauer, der seine eigene Angst beinahe überdeckte… für einen Moment, jedenfalls. Die Frage sollte ihm ein Zeichen geben, daß sein Sohn an ihn glaubte – und daran, daß sie es überleben würden._ Natürlich, mein Sohn. Versprochen._


	21. Chapter 21

_Tlana: Der Muskelkater ist weg, erstaunlicherweise… Mittwoch ein bißchen, Donnerstag schon fast nix mehr, heute prima :o) Aber vielleicht hat geholfen, daß ich Mittwochs bei einer Krankengymnastin war, die auch reitet und entsprechend… behandelt hat. Praktisch so was!_

„_Einmal hilflos ist doppelt, das müssen wir abziehen…" Warum muß ich jetzt an „Dalli Dalli" denken? Hrm. Muß ich ändern und neu hochladen, ja… danke für den Hinweis, ist mir echt entgangen!_

_Sol: Schön, daß du noch bei uns bist, ich hatte dich schon vermißt :o) Kriegst dann auf jeden Fall die komplette Story für deine Seite, klar!_

* * *

Als das Gespräch beendet war, saß Vader da und starrte ins Nichts. Er hatte deutlich Lukes Angst gespürt, die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die ihn überfallen hatte. Welche Chance hatten sie schon gegen den Imperator? Die gesamte Armee stand theoretisch hinter ihm, da er die Massen manipulierte, ohne daß sie es merkten – der Rektor war das beste Beispiel, jetzt, mit der letzten Aufgabe. Zwar vertraute er seinem Vater, er wollte so gerne glauben, daß sie es würden überleben können – aber WIE, hatte selbst Vader noch keine Idee. Schlimmer noch: auch er hatte Angst, obwohl er es niemals zugeben würde.

Jahrelang, seit Padmés Tod und seiner Metamorphose in Vader, hatte er keine Angst gehabt, war ihm der Tod egal. Er suchte ihn nicht, aber er hätte ihn willkommen geheißen – wenn nicht Zorn und Können größer gewesen wären und ihn stets davor bewahrt hatten. Er _brachte_ den Tod, er empfing ihn nicht. Aber nun, seit er wußte, daß er einen Sohn hatte, dachte er anders darüber. Er wollte leben! Er wollte leben, für seinen Sohn und mit ihm, wollte an seinem Leben teilhaben und ihn an seinem teilhaben lassen, Vater sein, fünfzehn verlorene, bittere Jahre nachholen. Aber solange Palpatine lebte, hatte er keine Chance dazu.

Er hatte auch einen Gedanken aufgefangen, den Luke nicht ausgesprochen hatte: Wenn ohnehin alles vorbei ist, warum zeigst du dich mir nicht endlich? Warum darf ich dich nicht endlich sehen, noch ein paar Tage mit dir verbringen, dich kennenlernen?

Ja, warum nicht? _Weil Luke dann anders reagieren würde im Kampf. Er würde sich zu sehr darauf verlassen, daß Darth Vader ihn rettet_., sagte seine innere Stimme, doch eine zweite schoß sofort dagegen: _Gesetzt den Fall, daß er Darth Vader überhaupt als Vater akzeptiert und nicht verdammt, als das Monster, das – laut seinen eigenen Worten – alle in ihm sehen_. War Luke wirklich schon bereit, ihn kennenzulernen? War er, Vader, schon bereit, sich ihm zu offenbaren?

Verdammt.

_Verdammt!_

Er hieb mit der Faust auf seine Sessellehne, dann aktivierte er das Bordcom. Erstaunlicherweise war seine Stimme vollkommen ruhig. „Captain Piett, setzen Sie Kurs auf Anaxes, Maximalgeschwindigkeit."

Captain Firmus Piett war ein kluger und besonnener Mann, der zwischen den Zeilen lesen konnte und seinen Kopf benutzte – obwohl und gerade, weil er unter Vader diente. Er kannte den Mann mittlerweile recht gut und konnte ihn gut einschätzen. Sicher, Vader war höchst impulsiv, aber er tat nie etwas ohne Grund. Warum also plötzlich diese Anweisung – mit Maximalgeschwindigkeit nach Anaxes?

Die Flottenakademie. Sie waren nun schon öfter dort gewesen – gut, es fand ja der Wettbewerb statt. Piett runzelte die Stirn, als er sich an die Aktion vor einigen Monaten erinnerte, die Inspektion der Schlafräume, bei der er, Firmus, angewiesen worden war, die erste Aufgabe zu verkünden. Das war ihm damals schon eigenartig vorgekommen. Vader und Schlafsäle inspizieren? Das paßte zusammen wie ein Hutt und ein Raumjäger. Er grübelte, ahnend, daß hier ein Teil der Lösung stecken mußte. Mal überlegen… natürlich waren alle Kadetten überrascht und erschrocken gewesen, als Vader hereinkam, und erleichtert, als er wieder ging. Aber nur einer von ihnen allen war sofort an seinen Spind gestürmt, noch bevor Piett ganz aus dem Raum gewesen war. Warum? Und bei näherer Betrachtung… dieser Kadett war auch derjenige, der diesen ersten Tag gewonnen hatte, beide Aufgaben. Und der jetzt im Finale stand.

Skywalker. Der Name war ihm sofort ins Auge gesprungen, weil er ihn an den Helden seiner Kindheit erinnerte, Anakin Skywalker, auch wenn dieser Name mittlerweile nicht mehr ausgesprochen werden durfte. Hm…

Piett übergab die Brücke kurzerhand an seinen Stellvertreter und zog sich in sein Quartier zurück. Er rief zunächst die aktuellen Ergebnisse des Wettbewerbs auf, zu denen er aufgrund seines Ranges Zugriff hatte, dann ließ er sich – um keinen Verdacht zu erregen – zunächst die persönlichen Daten des Siebtjährlings zeigen, bevor er sich denen seines Konkurrenten zuwandte. Die Ergebnisse waren recht mager. Luke Skywalker, ein Geburtsdatum (Am Imperiumstag? _DEM_ Imperiumstag?), Namen der Eltern (beide verstorben), Namen der Hüter (Feuchtfarmer auf Tatooine). Darunter Schulnoten (hervorragend - durch die Bank, sowohl die alten von Tatooine als auch von der Akademie) und einige Notizen über Verhalten, Führung etc. Ein ruhiger, disziplinierter, vielversprechender Kadett mit hervorragenden Chancen auf eine große Karriere als Offizier.

Piett schnaubte ärgerlich, dann nutzte er einige weniger gewöhnliche Kenn- und Paßwörter, die seine Identität verbargen, und rief Informationen über Anakin Skywalker auf den Schirm.

Jedi. Held ohne Furcht. Retter des Kanzlers. Ums Leben gekommen – wie viele seiner Kameraden – am Imperiumstag, bei Order 66.

Schon wieder der Imperiumstag…

Pietts Finger trommelten unbewußt einen heftigen Rhythmus auf den Tisch. _Imperiumstag_. Es gab NOCH ein Ereignis, das auf diesen Tag fiel. Und das mußte er nicht einmal nachschlagen, das wußte er auswendig, weil er sich ausführlich damit beschäftigt hatte – und besonders intensiv, nachdem er das Kommando über dieses Schiff übernommen hatte. Es war auch das Datum, an dem Darth Vader das erste Mal ins Licht der Öffentlichkeit trat.

Die trommelnden Finger beschleunigten ihr Tempo, als er sich an etwas anderes erinnerte, an etwas, das er vor langer Zeit, als junger Kadett, einmal aufgeschnappt hatte… damals hatte er zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Klonen in der Messe belauscht. Mittlerweile gab es kaum noch welche, damals waren sie noch relativ häufig gewesen. Und diese beiden waren außerdem Mitglieder der 501ten gewesen, Vaders eigener Legion. Sie hatten über Order 66 gesprochen, den Tag der Säuberung des Jeditempels unter der Führung von Lord Vader… der dabei KEINEN HELM GETRAGEN HATTE. Und keinen Anzug. Der noch ein normaler, gesunder Mensch gewesen war… eine Tatsache, die nur sehr, sehr wenigen bekannt war. Daß Vader nicht immer in Anzug und Maske gesteckt hatte, sondern seine ersten Einsätze ohne durchgeführt hatte.

Die Klone hatten damals darüber gesprochen, daß er eben als einziger NICHT gerüstet gewesen war, und das, obwohl es gegen Jedi ging… und an ihrer Spitze gekämpft hatte, genau wie er es seither immer getan hatte. Nur eines hatte ihn von normalen Menschen unterschieden: seine gelben, rot umrandeten Augen.

Piett hatte damals hinter einer Säule der sonst leeren Messe gesessen und atemlos gelauscht – es war ihm nichts anderes übriggeblieben; er war unbemerkt geblieben und dachte, es sei am Besten, es dabei zu belassen… und so hatten die Klone weitergesprochen. Darüber, wie bedauerlich es sei, daß ein so hoffnungsvoller junger Mann, ein wahrer Held, so hatte leiden müssen, vom ehemals besten Freund und Lehrer verraten und verstümmelt worden, zum Sterben liegengelassen, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt – und es überhaupt an ein Wunder grenze, daß er Mustafar überlebt habe. Drei Gliedmaßen verloren, die Lungen beinahe komplett zerstört, die Haut nahezu komplett verkohlt… und es nur dem Kaiser zu verdanken sei, daß er überhaupt noch lebe.

Piett hatte sich beherrschen müssen, den akuten Würgereiz zu unterdrücken, der ihn beim bloßen Gedanken überkam. Bei den Mächten! Der arme Mann! Kein Wunder, daß Vader so verbittert war…!

Er hatte dieses Wissen all die Jahre für sich behalten, tief in sich begraben, hatte es nie mit jemandem geteilt – aber es war der Grund für seine Treue und Ergebenheit Vader gegenüber, den er achtete und respektierte. Piett war einer der wenigen, die ihn wirklich MOCHTEN – und dieser dankte es ihm auf seine Weise, wortlos, aber mit Taten und Reaktionen.

Nun, Jahre später, fügte sich das Puzzle langsam zusammen. Eigentlich hatte er das Bild jahrelang erahnt, aber nicht gewagt, es wirklich anzusehen. Nun tat er es.

Nach einigem Überlegen hackte er sich mit höchster Vorsicht und vielen Sicherheitsschleifen in eine Datei ein, die er vor einiger Zeit gefunden, aber nie anzusehen gewagt hatte: ein Sicherheitsvideo des Jeditempels, das den Angriff zeigte. Und da war er… Darth Vader, ohne Maske, an der Spitze der 501sten Legion. Er schritt ruhig vor den Klonen in den Tempel, der Mantel bauschte sich hinter ihm, so vertraut, so ähnlich dem jetzigen Mann… doch er war jünger, viel jünger, ein wenig schmaler und nicht ganz so hochgewachsen - aber unverkennbar Vader. Die Kapuze des Mantels war tief ins Gesicht gezogen und verbarg es, doch als er die Kamera passierte, sah er auf, als würde er sich einem potentiellen Beobachter zeigen wollen… und Firmus Piett sah in das Gesicht Anakin Skywalkers.

Ohne nachzudenken, hieb seine Hand auf eine Taste und fror das Bild ein, und er starrte für eine kleine Ewigkeit den Mann an, dem er seit Jahren treu diente, für den er Freundschaft empfand, den er schon als Jugendlicher zutiefst verehrt hatte. Und er traf eine Entscheidung.

Piett löschte das Bild und verwischte sorgfältig seine Spuren, dann erhob er sich und verließ den Raum – auf einem gefährlichen, riskanten, aber ihm notwendig erscheinenden Weg.

Luke wurde vom Unterricht befreit, um sich in Ruhe vorbereiten zu können, und erhielt uneingeschränkten Zutritt zu den Simulatoren – ebenso wie sein Gegner, aber beide weit entfernt voneinander, worüber er glücklich war. Nach einem erneuten Gespräch mit Sienar hatte er nun Zugriff auf Simulationen und Filme, die normalerweise nicht frei zugänglich waren, die eigentlich als verboten klassifiziert worden waren. Aber he, er würde ohnehin sterben, warum sich also sorgen? Und so stieg er morgens verbissen und entschlossen in sein Cockpit, lernte, trainierte und versuchte, sich darüber zu freuen, daß er auf diese Weise doch ein wenig von seinem Vater sah und hörte – wenn auch nicht viel, da es sich sämtlich um Raumkämpfe handelte. Zudem mußte er berücksichtigen, daß sein Vater damals einen Astromech zur Verfügung gehabt hatte, den sein Bordcomputer nicht würde kompensieren können. Aber es war besser als nichts… und er nutzte auch noch andere, moderne Programme der höchsten Stufe.

Alles in allem fühlte er sich so gut vorbereitet, wie es irgend möglich war. Auf den Kampf, auf eine Herausforderung.

Aber nicht auf den Tod.

_Luke…_

_Hallo, Vater_., erwiderte Luke ebenso müde wie sein Vater klang.

_Wie kommst du voran?_

_Den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sienar hat mir sehr geholfen – ich habe Zugriff auf deine kompletten Dateien._

_Du hast __**was**__? Luke, die sind verboten, auf ihr Ansehen oder benutzen stehen Höchststrafen!_, sagte Vader entsetzt.

_Hm, Höchststrafen… laß mal sehen.,_ erwiderte Luke scheinbar nachdenklich. _Du meinst, so wie in ‚Todesstrafe'?_

Vader seufzte. _Der Punkt geht an dich._

_Eben. Wie auch immer es ausgeht, ich vermute mal, nach dieser ganzen Scheiße interessiert sich niemand mehr dafür. So oder so._

_Ich fürchte, auch damit hast du Recht_.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille.

_Warum meldest du dich?,_ wollte Luke dann wissen. _Was gibt es Neues?_

_Ich habe… Befehle für den Tag deines Wettkampfs bekommen, die ich leider nicht ignorieren kann. Täte ich es, würde ich dir nicht mehr helfen können… nie mehr. Aber so habe ich noch eine Chance dazu…_

_Du wirst nicht da sein?, _sagte Luke mutlos.

_Nicht am Anfang. Aber keine Sorge… ich lasse dich nicht allein. Ich werde da sein, das schwöre ich dir_.

Luke ließ diese Nachricht einen Moment einsinken. _Und Lord Vader?,_ fragte er dann.

_Hat den Befehl erhalten, beim Kaiser zu sein – und zwar durchgängig, von Anfang bis Ende des… Wettbewerbs. _Die mentale Stimme klang wütend und erregt, was Luke wunderte_._

_Warum macht dich das so sauer?, _erkundigte Luke sich verblüfft.

Ein kurzes Zögern_. Ich hatte gehofft, daß er vielleicht deinen Gegner…_

_Nein, Vater.,_ unterbrach Luke sofort. _Das will ich nicht. Das ist meine Aufgabe… und ich werde sie lösen_.

_Luke, ich…,_ begann Vader hilflos.

_Das hast du selbst gesagt: ausschalten ist nicht töten. Und ich BIN besser._

_Luke, ich will nicht, daß dir etwas zustößt. Aber ich habe keine Möglichkeit, dir während des eigentlichen Wettkampfs beizustehen..._

_DARUM mache ich mir keine Gedanken, Vater. Mehr um das danach. _

Vader schloß die Augen. _Ja. Aber dann wirst du nicht mehr alleine sein._

_Du meinst Lord Vader._

Vader kämpfte mit sich. Wie viel sollte er preisgeben? _Ich werde dort sein, Luke_. Ah. Verschweigen war keine Lüge, oder?

_Vater, nein – er wird uns beide töten!_

_Ganz auszuschließen ist das leider nicht… Aber ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um es zu verhindern._

_Wird Lord Vader helfen? Hast du ihn gefragt?_

Vader öffnete den Mund, schloß ihn wieder. Oh, Luke…! Er zog eine Grimasse, ignorierte die dadurch entstehenden Schmerzen. _Ja, Luke. Er wird helfen, wenn er kann._

_Dann sind wir zu dritt…_, freute sich Luke. _Er ist sehr mächtig… und du bist ein ausgebildeter Jedi-Ritter. Und mit mir rechnet Palpatine nicht. Das schaffen wir!_

Vader stöhnte lautlos. Oh, ihr Mächte…! Wie sollte er Luke klarmachen, daß er auf ein Phantom vertraute?

_Luke… so einfach ist es leider nicht. Es wird verdammt schwierig werden – und selbst, wenn ich es überlebe, werde ich vermutlich sehr schwer verletzt sein._

_Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dem entgegenzuwirken?_

_Nur, wenn du einen 2-1B klein zusammenfalten und in deinem TIE unterbringen kannst._, erwiderte Vader trocken.

Luke seufzte. _Fragen darf man ja…_

_Natürlich, Luke. Das Problem ist nur: ich weiß leider selbst noch nicht, wo das Ganze endet. Palpatine hält sich extrem bedeckt. Das bedeutet, ich kann keinerlei Vorbereitungen treffen._ Er schwieg einen Moment, als ihm etwas einfiel. _Nicht für mich, jedenfalls. Vielleicht kann ich mich um deinen Jäger kümmern._

_Und wie willst du herausfinden, welcher mir zugeteilt wird? Und auch noch an ihn herankommen?_

Vader grinste leicht. _Es wird offensichtlich Zeit, daß du lernst, was die Macht alles vermag, Luke. Das wird ein verdammt enges Zeitfenster, aber ich denke, ich schaffe es._

_Bitte riskiere nichts, was nicht nötig ist, Vater…_

_Es IST nötig, Luke. Keine Sorge, ich werde keinen Schildgenerator einbauen oder sonstige verbotene Dinge… aber ich werde dafür sorgen, daß der Jäger im Besten Zustand ist._

Luke wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er freute sich zwar, daß sein Vater für ihn da war und ihm half, aber das Risiko…

_Es ist kein Risiko, Luke. Vertrau mir._

_Kannst du auch Gedanken lesen, Vater?, _fragte Luke verdutzt. Sich zu unterhalten, war eine Sache, aber da ließ er seinen Vater bewußt in seinen Kopf. Aber das eben hatte er nur gedacht – auf einer anderen, privaten Ebene.

_Wieso auch?_

_Lord Vader. In der Zelle, als er mir das Lichtschwert abnahm._

_Oh. Nun – ja._

_Kann das jeder Jedi? Kann ich es auch lernen?_ Er vergaß für einen Moment völlig, daß sie sich in einer eigentlich aussichtslosen Situation befanden.

_Wenn du meine Begabung geerbt hast? Möglich, ja. Nicht jeder kann es, nein._ Vaders Gedanken waren plötzlich woanders. Guter Hinweis… danke, mein Sohn. Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen.

Wieder entstand eine kleine Pause. _Sonst noch irgendwelche Tips, Vater?_

Vader duckte sich mental, um einer dicken schwarzen Wolke der Furcht auszuweichen, die ihn abrupt zu überrollen drohte. _Vertrau auf dich selbst, Luke. Du bist um Längen besser als dein Gegner. Laß dir das von niemandem ausreden!_

_Werd ich nicht, Vater. Ich weiß, was ich kann_., sagte Luke fest.

_Du bist mein Sohn_., antwortete Vader sanft und beinahe zärtlich. _Ich glaube an dich, Luke. Und das __**danach**__ schaffen wir… gemeinsam._

Luke atmete tief durch. _Danke, Vater. Ich liebe dich._

_Und ich dich, Luke. Bis übermorgen._

_Bis übermorgen. Woran werde ich dich erkennen?_

Vader schloß die Augen. _Such nicht nach mir, Luke. Ich werde da sein – aber verlaß dich nicht auf ein Phantom im Hintergrund. Du wirst früh genug wissen, wo ich bin._

_Wie du meinst, Vater._, sagte Luke wenig überzeugt.

_Vertrau mir._, kam die sehr sanfte, aber drängende Antwort.

_Das tue ich, Vater._

_Bis übermorgen, dann._

_Bis übermorgen._


	22. Chapter 22

_Tlana: Diesmal kann ich wirklich gar nix kommentieren, ohne zuviel zu verraten :o) _

* * *

Vader traf am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages auf Anaxes ein. Es kostete ihn wenig Mühe, herauszufinden, welcher Jäger Luke zugeteilt werden würde, und ebenso wenig, dorthin zu kommen, ohne gesehen zu werden.

Der versiegelte Hangar war leer. Das Öffnen der Tür, ohne das Siegel dabei zu zerstören, dauerte einen Wimpernschlag. Er trat ein, verriegelte die Tür, entrollte einen Werkzeuggürtel, den er sich mitgebracht hatte, schnallte ihn um und begann mit der Arbeit.

Am späten Abend war er fertig. Ein letztes Mal umrundete er den Jäger, strich beinahe zärtlich über die Solarpaneele und nickte zufrieden, bevor er den Gürtel wieder abnahm und sich auf den – ebenso von der Akademie unbemerkten – Rückweg zu seinem Shuttle machte, um nach Coruscant, zum Palast, zu fliegen.

Was ihm nicht aufgefallen war, war die Tatsache, daß seine heutige Begleitung (er weigerte sich, sie ‚Leibwache' zu nennen, da er so etwas nicht benötigte) ausschließlich aus Männern der 501sten bestand, statt, wie sonst, durchmischt zu sein – und daß diese sehr viel aufmerksamer als üblich waren. Ohne daß es ihm bewußt war, wurde jeder seiner Schritte von diesen Männern genau beobachtet.

Am Morgen des Prüfungstages wurde Luke von einem 2-1B geweckt, der ihn durchcheckte und ihn schließlich für flugtauglich erklärte. Er hatte auch Frühstück mitgebracht – ebenso gesund wie ungenießbar – und wachte sorgsam darüber, daß sein Proband aufaß. Dann ließ er den nächsten Schwung an Leuten ein und verdrückte sich.

Diese brachten Luke eine spezielle Fliegerkombi, wohl um zu verhindern, daß er unerlaubte Hilfsmittel einschmuggelte, und beobachteten, wie der Junge sich anzog. Anschließend begleiteten sie ihn zum Hangar, brachen vor seinen Augen das Siegel und ließen ihn eintreten. In dem kleinen Hangar stand eine einzelne Maschine, sonst war er gänzlich leer.

„Das ist Ihr Jäger, Kadett.", erklärte der Offizier, der ihn begleitet hatte – ein Oberst, wie er anhand seiner Rangabzeichen erkennen konnte. „Er wurde sorgfältig gewartet und vorbereitet, überwacht von meinen Leuten. Seit gestern Mittag steht er hier im versiegelten Hangar – und das Siegel war, wie Sie gesehen haben, unbeschädigt." Er musterte Luke aufmerksam und freundlich. „Sie sind sehr jung, Kadett. Es ist bemerkenswert, was Sie bisher geleistet haben. Ohne vorgreifen zu wollen – sollten Sie heute keinen wirklich schlechten Tag haben, müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen." Er lächelte. „Viel Erfolg, Skywalker. Mit einem Namen wie diesem…" Er unterbrach sich und sah sich für einen Moment mißtrauisch um, doch niemand schien darauf zu reagieren. „Viel Erfolg.", wiederholte er, schüttelte ihm die Hand und ließ ihn allein.

Luke hatte den ganzen Morgen über noch nicht allzu viel gesagt. Auch jetzt hatte er sich nur bedankt und dann den Hangar betreten, den Helm in der Hand, der seinen kompletten Kopf einhüllen würde. Aufsetzen würde er ihn aber erst im Jäger.

Nachdenklich kletterte er die Leiter nach oben. Ein unversehrtes Siegel… dann hatte sein Vater es also doch nicht geschafft, sich den Jäger anzusehen. Mist. Mußte er sich also darauf verlassen, daß die Wartungscrew…

Er erstarrte, als er in den Jäger hineinsah, wandte schnell den Kopf zum Tor und fand es verschlossen. Aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten, hier waren bestimmt jede Menge Kameras…

Schnell glitt er in den Jäger hinein und ließ in einer fließenden Bewegung das Lichtschwert seines Vaters, das auf dem Sitz gelegen hatte, in einer Tasche außen am rechten Oberschenkel verschwinden.

Ein Zettel lag dabei. Er setzte sich umständlich hin, täuschte vor, sich umzusehen, sich mit der Instrumentierung vertraut zu machen, während er las, was da in der mittlerweile vertrauten Handschrift seines Vaters stand.

_Luke, _

_der Jäger ist nun im bestmöglichen Zustand. Er war vorher in Ordnung, aber ich konnte noch das eine oder andere optimieren. Was das Lichtschwert angeht, so halte es versteckt und verborgen – ich hoffe, du wirst es nicht benutzen müssen, aber wer weiß – und ich fühle mich besser, wenn ich weiß, daß du im Notfall eine Waffe hast._

_Ich bin in Gedanken bei dir, mein Sohn. Mit dir zu sprechen wird leider nicht möglich sein, der Kaiser würde es bemerken – aber sei gewiß, ich werde verfolgen, was du tust._

_Ich glaube an dich, mein Kind. Was auch immer geschieht, was auch immer du später an diesem Tag sehen oder hören wirst und woran dich dies denken läßt, vergiß nie, daß ich dich über alles liebe._

_Dein Vater_

_PS: Bitte glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, daß ich mich dir offenbaren wollte – und auf eine andere Weise, als der heutige Tag dies unweigerlich mit sich bringen wird. Aber ich habe dein Leben gewählt, und das tue ich weiterhin. Vertrau mir. Was auch immer ich heute tun muß._

Luke las die wenigen Zeilen wieder und wieder. Es war ihm, als hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters, die zu ihm sprach, hörte und spürte die Wärme, die Liebe, die dieser Brief ausstrahlte – und die tiefe Verzweiflung, die dahintersteckte.

Aber es war nicht die Angst vor dem Tod, seinem oder Lukes. Da war mehr – ein Geheimnis, das er nicht gelüftet sehen wollte, nicht auf diese Weise. Was war es, das sein Vater vor ihm verbarg? Und warum würde der Kaiser es spüren können, wenn er in Gedanken mit ihm sprach? Wie nah war er ihm wirklich?

Der Junge riß sich zusammen, er konnte nicht weiter trödeln, sonst fiele es auf und jemand würde kommen, um nach ihm zu sehen. Entschlossen setzte er den Helm auf und schloß den Schlauch des Atemgeräts an. Gleichzeitig aktivierten sich diverse Funktionen des Helmes, wie der Visor und die Funkanlage.

„Alles in Ordnung, Kadett?", meldete sich auch schon eine besorgte Stimme, in der er den Offizier von eben erkannte.

„Ja, alles klar, vielen Dank, Oberst.", antwortete er.

„Ganz ruhig, Skywalker.", sagte der Offizier freundlich. „Bei Ihrem Können wird das ein Spaziergang für Sie."

Spaziergang? Mit scharfen Waffen und ohne Schutzschilde?, dachte Luke zynisch. „Ich will überleben, Oberst.", sagte er trocken. „Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Dann werden Sie das auch.", kam die ruhige Antwort. „Vertrauen Sie auf Ihre Gefühle. Ein guter Pilot verläßt sich immer auch auf seine Intuition." Der betont gleichgültige Tonfall täuschte Luke nicht, und er ahnte, daß der Mann das genau wußte. Die Worte waren fürs Protokoll, der Inhalt für Luke. Vertrau auf die Macht, laß sie fließen., hieß das. Wer war das? Wer wagte hier so viel, um ihm ein wenig Trost zu spenden?

„Der eigentliche Wettbewerb beginnt erst im freien Raum.", fuhr der Offizier fort. „Auf Ihrem Display sollte inzwischen das Zielgebiet angezeigt sein, einschließlich des Startpunktes. Bitte beachten Sie, daß das Gebiet genau begrenzt ist. Wer es verläßt, gibt offiziell auf und gilt als Verlierer."

Ah – auf diese Weise hatten sie also eine Notbremse eingebaut., dachte Luke. Nur glaube ich nicht daran, daß ich lebend da rauskäme, selbst, wenn ich mich zur Flucht entschlösse.

„Ich und einige meiner Leute werden als Beobachter in der Nähe sein. Unsere Kameras werden ihrer beider Aktionen für die spätere Auswertung aufzeichnen." …und hoffentlich darauf achten, daß mein Gegner keine unfairen Mittel einsetzt., dachte Luke. Aber, he – unfair? Der Befehl heißt ‚ausschalten', das beinhaltet ‚umbringen'! „Ich bin Maximilian Veers.", fuhr der Oberst fort. „Ich werde auf diesem Kanal für Sie erreichbar sein, Kadett. Melden Sie sich, wenn…", er zögerte, fuhr dann fort: „Wenn Sie aufgeben und sich zurückziehen wollen, oder wenn Sie manövrierunfähig sind und Systemausfälle haben. Wir holen Sie dann rein."

Veers? Er kannte den Namen – das war der Mann, der die AT-AT entwickelt hatte! Ein taktisches Genie, von dem alle Dozenten in den höchsten Tönen sprachen. Und Vadertreu, soweit er wußte – ebenso wie dieser Piett, den er damals im Schlafsaal getroffen hatte.

„Starten Sie jetzt, wenn Sie bereit sind.", sagte Veers ruhig. „Machen Sie sich mit den Kontrollen vertraut – Sie werden finden, daß Ihr Schiff ein klein wenig anders reagiert als Sie es aus dem Simulator kennen. Wir werden Sie am Startpunkt erwarten."

„Ja, Oberst.", bestätigte Luke ruhiger, als er war. „Bis gleich."

Veers verstummte, und Luke war mit seinen Gedanken und Ängsten wieder allein. Ein letztes Mal atmete er tief durch, dann gurtete er sich fest, startete den Jäger und überprüfte alle Kontrollen, wie er es in den Simulatoren gelernt hatte und wie es ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war. Nur war dies hier ernst. Todernst.

Er überflog nochmals die Kontrollen, vergewisserte sich, daß alle Knöpfe und Hebel dort waren, wo sie sein sollten, und zog den Jäger dann vorsichtig ein wenig nach oben, um den Hangar zu verlassen. Beinah wünschte er sich, er würde das verdammte Ding sofort schrotten und selbst auf der Krankenstation landen, dann wäre der Plan – von wem auch immer – hinfällig. Aber vermutlich gab es einen Plan B, korrigierte er sich selbst verdrossen. Und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hatte der Jäger exakt das getan, was er tun sollte: er schwebte knapp zwei Meter über dem Boden und wartete darauf, vorwärts fliegen zu dürfen. Und seufzend tat Luke dann auch genau das, er verließ den Hangar mühelos und stieg wie selbstverständlich in den kobaltblauen Himmel auf.

Nacheinander durchstieß er die verschiedenen Atmosphäreschichten, schaltete automatisch Schilde zu und aktivierte Zusatzschub, wo er gebraucht wurde, ganz so, als säße er im Simulator. Für ihn gab es keinen spürbaren Unterschied.

Als er im freien Raum war, konsultierte er sein Display, um sich zu orientieren und das Planquadrat zu finden, in dem der Startpunkt lag und die anderen warten würden, und auch dies ging ihm allzu leicht von der Hand. Er seufzte. Zu gut, hatte sein Vater gesagt. Ja… das stimmte wohl. Wenn er wollte, würde er seinen Gegner wohl leicht töten können – aber er wollte nicht, schlicht und ergreifend. Wer auch immer das für ihn vorgesehen hatte, kannte ihn nicht. Die Frage war nur: wollte sein Gegner das? Nun, er mußte zumindest damit rechnen.

Er erreichte das Zielgebiet und war erstaunt, nur zehn Jäger in Formation vorzufinden, die offensichtlich zusammengehörten.

„Willkommen, Kadett.", wurde er von Veers gegrüßt. „Wir müssen noch auf Ihren Gegner warten, Sie sind der Erste." Er war so höflich, nicht zu sagen, daß der andere wohl Probleme hatte – womit auch immer.

„Natürlich, Oberst.", sagte er höflich und nahm diesem gegenüber eine Wartestellung ein, hielt den Jäger mit Schubdüsen auf Position.

„Sie fliegen, als hätten Sie nie etwas anderes getan.", bemerkte Veers, der die Wartezeit wohl mit ein wenig Smalltalk überbrücken wollte. Luke war das recht, es lenkte ihn ab. Und vielleicht war genau das Veers' Intention.

„Das ist, was ich wollte, seit ich ein kleines Kind war, Oberst.", antwortete er. „Fliegen. Das war schon immer mein Traum."

„Soweit ich verstanden habe, liegt die Begabung in Ihrer Familie.", sagte Veers vorsichtig. Luke hörte wiederum die Bedeutung heraus, die nur ihm galt.

„Das ist richtig.", bestätigte er. „Und ich bin stolz, sie geerbt zu haben und fortführen zu dürfen."

„Das glaube ich gern.", antwortete Veers warm. „Ich an Ihrer Stelle - " Er unterbrach sich, es klickte leise, und als er weitersprach, hatte seine Stimme einen völlig anderen Klang, distanzierter, kühler, ein wenig tiefer. „Ah, ich sehe soeben, wir werden gleich vollständig sein. Auch Ihnen Willkommen, Kadett Nukpana. Ich bin Oberst Maximilian Veers, meine Männer und ich sind hier, um den Wettbewerb zu dokumentieren."

„Danke, Oberst.", erklang die Stimme des anderen Kadetten auf dem nun freien Kanal, und sie hatte einen gewissen überheblichen Unterton, der weder Luke noch Veers entging und beiden mißfiel. „Ich bitte meine Verspätung zu entschuldigen." Dies klang säuerlich und nicht im mindesten ehrlich. Luke grinste. War sein Gegner vielleicht schon im Hangar an seine Grenzen gestoßen?

„Entschuldigung angenommen, Kadett. Nehmen Sie Ihre Position ein." Hinter ihm löste sich die Formation auf, verteilten sich die einzelnen Männer auf Positionen in einem großen Kubus.

„Jawohl, Oberst." Nukpana manövrierte seinen Jäger etwas weiter weg, neben Luke, wandte ihm aber weiterhin die Front zu. Luke nahm dies zum Anlaß, seinerseits auf der Stelle zu rotieren und es ihm gleichzutun – den Blick nicht von den Sensoren lassend. Noch tat sich nichts, aber er war sich sicher, sobald Veers den Startschuß geben würde –

„Der Wettbewerb startet JETZT. Viel Erfolg."

Umgehend aktivierte Nukpana seine Waffen und feuerte. Luke hatte damit gerechnet und die drei Sekunden genutzt, um nach unten wegzusacken, Schub zu geben und seinerseits seine Waffen zu aktivieren.

„Was für ein feiger Trick, Skywalker!", fauchte sein Gegner gereizt. „War ja nicht anders zu erwarten vom Sohn eines Schmugglers…"

Luke seufzte, als er seinen Jäger in eine enge Wendung und die Nase nach oben zog. War das der Plan, den sein Gegner verfolgte? Ihn mit Beleidigungen aus der Reserve locken zu wollen? Wie… billig. Er feuerte auf den anderen, der ebenfalls wendete, aber nicht schnell genug. Die Schüsse schrammten am rechten Solarpaneel entlang und brachten ihn ein wenig ins Trudeln.

„Und auch noch aus dem Hinterhalt angreifen!", kam sofort die nächste Beschwerde, zeitgleich mit weiteren Schüssen. Luke wich ihnen aus und beschloß, erst einmal Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen.

„Du fliehst? Das wird ja immer toller! Wie bist du eigentlich so weit gekommen, du Würstchen? Wer hat dir geholfen, he? Wer hat für dich geschmiert?"

Luke sah die Lampe, die Funkaktivität von Oberst Veers anzeigte, zwei-, dreimal kurz aufleuchten und wieder erlöschen, als ob der Offizier etwas sagen wolle. Aber er beschloß wohl doch, sich nicht einzumischen und das Ganze als… Kampftaktik anzusehen. Nicht wirklich clever von seinem Gegner, aber naja… Er selbst schwieg ebenfalls, benutzte nun einen kleinen Planetoiden als Anker, um den er herumschoß und angriff – allerdings nicht um 180° auf der anderen Seite, sondern von unten. Und damit rechnete sein Gegner, der die erwartete Position anvisierte und mit Feuer eindeckte, nicht. Wieder traf Luke, diesmal den verletzlicheren Bauch, der weniger gut gepanzert war als die Einstiegsluke der Piloten. Seine Laser frästen häßliche schwarze Streifen in den Stahl, und der andere Pilot wurde ordentlich durchgerüttelt.

„Verdammt, Skywalker, willst du mich umbringen?", jaulte der andere, offensichtlich erschrocken. Luke seufzte und schwieg. Nein, du Depp., dachte er. Wenn ich das wollte, würde ich auf deine Flügel zielen, und zwar genau auf die Mitte, wo die Elektronik sich zentriert.

Der andere fing sich wieder und fuhr mit den Beleidigungen fort, doch Luke blendete sie weitgehend aus und konzentrierte sich aufs Fliegen; er nutzte die vorhandenen Himmelskörper und ihr leichtes Schwerefeld für seine Aktionen, und wie viel der andere auch fluchte, traf er doch immer wieder sein anvisiertes Ziel: den Bauch des gegnerischen TIE-Fighters. Nach intensiven Studien hatte er entschieden, daß dieses Ziel am ehesten zum Erfolg führen würde. Traf er dort oft genug, fiel die Elektronik aus, und der Jäger ließ sich nicht mehr steuern – ein bekannter Schwachpunkt der älteren Modelle, den er nun zu seinem Vorteil nutzen wollte. Um dies zu erreichen, steckte er zähneknirschend seinerseits den einen oder anderen Treffer ein, konnte aber jedesmal so weit ausweichen, daß die Schüsse seine Funktionen nicht weiter beeinträchtigten. Und natürlich: so verletzlich waren die Jäger nun auch wieder nicht – wäre ja auch fatal im Kampf gegen die Rebellen.

Allerdings drang plötzlich ein Wort an seine Ohren, das ihn doch aufhorchen ließ.

„WAS hast du da eben gesagt?", zischte er, was dem anderen ein Grinsen entlockte. Ah, endlich!

„Ich fragte, ob du schon deine Mutter gefunden hättest – oder hast du noch nicht alle Bordelle auf Tatooine durch? Oder war sie gar nicht von Tatooine? Wer weiß, wo sich so ein Schmuggler überall rumtreibt, die Nächte sind kalt im All… Und eine Hure macht ja für jeden die Beine breit, selbst für so was Billiges wie einen Kleinverbrecher von einem Drecksplaneten."

Gleißender Zorn erfüllte Luke mit einem Mal. Beleidigungen gegen ihn selbst konnte er mittlerweile wegstecken. Beleidigungen gegen seinen Vater ebenfalls, wenn auch nicht gar so leicht – doch schließlich lebte dieser noch, er, Luke, wußte mittlerweile ein wenig über ihn, und alles in allem war es auszuhalten. Aber seine Mutter, von der er lediglich wußte, daß sein Vater sie sehr geliebt hatte und daß sie so weit wie nur irgend möglich von einer Prostituierten entfernt war – das ging zu weit. Das würde er nicht dulden.

Ganz automatisch schaltete sein Kopf auf Automatikbetrieb, übernahm die Macht das Handeln – und zwar die dunkle Seite. Er atmete durch, ganz ruhig plötzlich, und griff an.


	23. Chapter 23

_Tlana: Ja, das mit dem Werkzeuggürtel hab ich extra deswegen eingebaut – mal wieder ein Stück banale Normalität im Leben des großen Schwarzen, das so normalerweise keiner sieht ;o)_

_Ansonsten: Clever. Sehr, sehr clever beobachtet! Ich hoffe, es sind noch ein paar Fingernägel dran ::ggg:: Aber da du einen Alert hast, mußt du ja nicht bis Abends warten ;o)_

* * *

An anderer Stelle beobachteten der Imperator und Darth Vader das Geschehen auf einem Monitor. Der Imperator kicherte, während Vaders Gefühle hin- und hergerissen waren – zum einen erfüllte ihn unbändiger Stolz auf seinen Sohn, auf sein Potential, auf die Macht, die ihn durchpulste – zum anderen allerdings war er voll Sorge, weil nun genau das passierte, was der Kaiser geplant hatte.

„In der Macht ‚taub wie ein Pfahl', Lord Vader?", fragte Palpatine amüsiert, doch die Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton. „Demnach dürfte nicht passieren, was dort eben passiert. Ihr solltet doch eigentlich wissen, daß es unmöglich ist, mich zu täuschen. Ihr werdet für diesen Versuch, mich zu verraten, bezahlen, Vader. Wie, überlege ich mir noch."

Der dunkle Lord seufzte lautlos. Heute würde es enden, so oder so. Warum noch Worte auf die Goldwaage legen? „Unsinn. Hätte ich es nicht getan, wäret Ihr doch sehr enttäuscht von mir, oder? Wir sind Sith."

Der Imperator musterte ihn erstaunt, aber nicht ohne Respekt. „In der Tat." Er wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu. „Genießen wir das Spektakel."

Lukes Gegner, von der plötzlichen Attacke ebenso überrascht wie entsetzt, ergriff die Flucht, da er den Ernst der Lage erkannte. Das war auch nicht schwer, da Lukes Verhalten sich um 180° gewandelt hatte… Er schlug Haken wie ein Hase, zurück nach Anaxes, steuerte aber andere Koordinaten an als die der Akademie.

Luke folgte ihm dichtauf und belegte ihn mit Dauerfeuer – wenn auch nicht wirklich ernstgemeint. Noch nicht. Aber er gewährte ihm keinen Moment Ruhe, und irgendwann war der andere knapp davor, die Kontrolle über seinen Jäger zu verlieren. Ein letzter Schuß wäre nötig, um ihn zu besiegen… nur noch einer…

„Nein, Skywalker.", meldete sich eine ruhige Stimme. „Sie sind kein Mörder. Der Sieg ist Ihnen sicher – es ist nicht nötig, ihn zu töten."

Veers. Ihn hatte er ganz vergessen… Ein kurzer Blick auf die Monitore zeigte Luke, daß der Oberst und seine Männer ihm folgten, mit Abstand, aber sie waren da – auch wenn sie noch außerhalb der Atmosphäre blieben, während er selbst nun, weiterhin verfolgend, seinem unsicher trudelnden Gegner folgte und darin eintauchte.

„Verstanden und Bestätigt, Oberst.", sagte er knapp und ließ die Hände von den Waffenkontrollen. Statt dessen konzentrierte er sich aufs Fliegen und setzte wenig später neben seinem Gegner, der dort kurz zuvor eine halbe Crashlandung hingelegt hatte, taumelnd aus dem Cockpit geklettert war und nun unsicheren Fußes zu einem Gebäude in der Nähe rannte, auf einem verlassenen, teils grasüberwucherten Flugfeld auf. Außer ihren beiden Maschinen stand dort nur noch eine elegante weiße Fähre der nagelneuen Lambda-Klasse.

Luke folgte ihm ganz in Ruhe, nachdem er seinen Jäger deaktiviert hatte, und vergewisserte sich, daß das Lichtschwert seines Vaters noch in seiner Hosentasche steckte und dort nicht sichtbar auftrug. Wer auch immer ihn dort drin erwartete, mußte nicht wissen, daß er bewaffnet war. Und wer immer es war – er gehörte zum Imperium, er war mächtig… und unter Umständen in Begleitung von bis zu 20 Soldaten.

Sein Gegner hatte nur wenige Meter Vorsprung, und das Gebäude war nicht allzu groß – sehr viele Räume konnte es darin nicht geben. Dennoch hielt er Augen und Ohren offen, nachdem er eingetreten war, sah in jede Tür, hörte auf jedes noch so leise Geräusch. Die rennenden Schritte seines Gegners verhallten am Ende eines Ganges, aber er verließ sich nicht darauf, daß die Räume zwischen hier und dort tatsächlich leer waren, bis er sich davon überzeugt hatte.

Es war still in dem alten Kontrollzentrum, das ebenso mitgenommen aussah wie das Flugfeld draußen. Offensichtlich wurde beides seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt. In den Räumen standen noch alte Möbel, sogar einiges an technischem Gerät – Anaxes war eine wohlhabende Welt, hier mußte kaum jemand stehlen, und wenn, dann nur Hardware neuster Bauart, kein altes Gerümpel. Aber außer Staub und Schmutz fand Luke sonst nichts…

… bis er das Ende des Ganges erreicht hatte, die Stelle, an der sein Gegner in einer Tür verschwunden war.

Sie stand offen und führte in einen größeren Raum, früher offensichtlich einmal eine Art Rechenzentrum oder Serverraum. Zur Rechten war ein großer, freier Platz, wo die alten Servertürme einmal gestanden haben mochten, bevor man sie abgebaut und mitgenommen hatte. Zur Linken waren einige Arbeitsplätze platziert – und Luke wurde bereits erwartet, wie er nun sehen und hören konnte, denn das mechanische Atmen Darth Vaders war deutlich hörbar.

Neben ihm, auf einem Stuhl - der eindeutig hereingebracht worden war, denn er war größer, neuer und deutlich bequemer als der Rest des Mülls - saß der Kaiser, den Luke bis dato nur aus Holovids und der Zeitung kannte. Vader stand halbschräg hinter ihm, und vor ihnen beiden, auf dem Boden, kniete Lukes Gegner, drückte demütig den Kopf in den Staub und wimmerte.

Vader… wenigstens war er hier, wie angekündigt. Aber wo war sein Vater? Er konnte sonst niemanden mehr sehen, und im Raum selbst gab es keine Möglichkeiten für einen erwachsenen Mann, sich zu verstecken. Und der Rest des Gebäudes war leer gewesen.

„Ah, Kadett Skywalker.", sagte der Kaiser leutselig und winkte leicht, um ihm zu bedeuten, näherzutreten. „Wir haben dich bereits erwartet. Nun sind wir komplett – wie schön."

Luke runzelte die Stirn, während er fieberhaft überlegte. Wie sollte er sich verhalten? Sein Vater hatte ihn vor dem Kaiser gewarnt, ihm nahegelegt, vorsichtig zu sein. Höflichkeit konnte jedoch nicht schaden, oder? Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Vader, der ihn aufmerksam musterte, aber heute unlesbar war – keinerlei Emotion drang durch den schwarzen Panzer, er hätte genauso gut eine Statue aus schwarzem Stein sein können. Luke schluckte seinen Trotz hinunter und kniete ebenfalls nieder, allerdings stolz und aufrecht, anders als sein Gegner, der sich vor dem Kaiser in den Staub geworfen hatte.

„Du besitzt Manieren… sehr schön, sehr schön." Der Kaiser kicherte leise. „Steh auf, Kadett, es redet sich dann angenehmer. Nein, du nicht!", fuhr er den anderen an, der unsicher aufblickte. „Du bleibst, wo du bist – du hast mich sehr enttäuscht."

„Er war zu gut für mich, Majestät…", jammerte der Siebtjährling. „Niemand hat mir gesagt, daß er SO gut ist, er fliegt besser als jeder unserer Ausbilder, ich hatte keine Chance…"

Luke, nun wieder stehend, starrte angewidert auf den anderen hinunter. Selbst wenn er hier sterben sollte – so nicht. Nicht auf diese Weise, er würde sich niemals so erniedrigen.

Palpatines Blick flog zwischen den beiden Jungen hin und her, er grinste breit. „Du haßt ihn, Skywalker… ich kann es fühlen.", schnurrte er. „Er hat dich beleidigt, aufs äußerste gereizt. Nimm Rache… töte ihn!"

Der Blick des Siebtjährlings flackerte panisch umher; er war sich plötzlich bewußt, daß er sich auf einen Pakt eingelassen hatte, den er nicht überleben würde. Luke jedoch erwiderte den Blick des Kaisers ruhig und kühl.

„Ich bin kein Mörder, Majestät. Der Typ da ist nur ein Idiot ohne Hirn, der nicht weiter denkt, als seine Nase Schatten wirft, und ich werde mich für ihn bestimmt nicht unglücklich machen. Außerdem habe ich keine Waffe. Ich bin Kadett, kein Soldat."

Der Kaiser schien darüber nicht allzu erfreut. „Vader…", knurrte er kurz.

Dieser zögerte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann sagte er steif: „Mit Vergnügen.", und hob die Hand zu der Geste, die Luke bereits kannte. Wieder knackte es vernehmlich, dann sackte der Siebtjährling tot zu Boden.

Luke zog eine Grimasse, doch innerlich hatte er bereits damit gerechnet. Und erstaunlicherweise hatte er diesmal etwas von Vader gespürt… das zweite Mal, um genau zu sein, doch beim ersten Mal war es nur ein sehr kurzes, schwaches Flackern von Unmut gewesen, als Luke vor dem Kaiser kniete – er war nicht sicher gewesen, ob er es tatsächlich gespürt hatte. Vader schien damit nicht einverstanden gewesen zu sein. Und nun ein erneutes Gefühl, ein wenig stärker – ebenfalls Unzufriedenheit, Unwillen. Vader wollte den Jungen nicht töten – oder besser: er _wollte_ ihn töten, aber nicht jetzt, nicht hier, nicht vor Luke. Aber warum…?

Vader. Immer wieder Vader… so oft war er nun schon aufgetaucht, war ihm kurz sehr nahe, sehr… ungewöhnlich nah. Das Gespräch in der Zelle. Das in den Schrank geschmuggelte T-Shirt seines Vaters. Der bohrende Blick auf der Ankündigung. Das Lichtschwert seines Vaters, das Vader an sich genommen hatte und nun wieder in seiner Hosentasche steckte – nachdem sein Vater den Jäger gewartet hatte. Oder war es gar nicht sein Vater gewesen, sondern Vader?

Er riß sich gewaltsam aus seinen Überlegungen und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Kaiser zu, der auf dem thronähnlichen Stuhl saß und ihn nachdenklich anstarrte.

„Nun, Skywalker… ich darf dir wohl zum Sieg gratulieren.", sagte er dann langsam.

„Danke, Majestät.", sagte Luke steif.

„Nun, nun, nicht so bescheiden, mein Junge. Du hast da eine Leistung abgeliefert, die wirklich bemerkenswert ist…" Ein erneutes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, ein Grinsen, das Luke nicht gefiel. Vader, hinter Palpatine, bewegte sich unruhig. „Bemerkenswert, in der Tat… allerdings warst du nicht der erste, der das in so jungen Jahren geschafft hat, muß ich dir leider sagen."

Ah. Eine Provokation also. Luke seufzte. Na schön – dieses Spiel konnten zwei spielen. „Ich weiß, Majestät. Mein Vater hat mit neun Jahren das Boonta Eve gewonnen und in der Schlacht über Naboo gekämpft."

Palpatine zog gespielt erstaunt die Augenbraue hoch. „Ich bin beeindruckt, junger Padawan. Du bist gut informiert. Wer hat dir das erzählt? Sämtliche Dateien deinen Vater betreffend wurden gelöscht. Ich selbst habe Sorge dafür getragen."

Luke erstarrte. Der Kaiser selbst? Weshalb? War sein Vater so gefährlich oder bedeutend gewesen…?

„Mein Vater hat es mir erzählt.", antwortete er ruhig, da er diesen Pfad nun schon einmal eingeschlagen hatte.

„Dein Vater… ah.", sagte Palpatine genüßlich und ließ jede einzelne Silbe auf seiner Zunge zergehen. „Und wann war das genau… Lord Vader?"

Vader erstarrte, sein Atem, obwohl maschinengesteuert, kam kurz ins Stocken. Und Luke, vom Blitz der Erkenntnis getroffen, sah blaß geworden seinen Vater an.


	24. Chapter 24

_Tlana: Ich glaube, mit der Stimme hast du Recht ;o)_

_Und danke für das Lob – es scheint, als hätt' ich den Alten gut hingekriegt ::g:: Das geht runter wie Öl! :o)_

_Und hier ist es nun – das letzte Kapitel :o) Danke an alle, die mitgelesen haben – ihr wart ein tolles Publikum! ::sich verneigt::_

* * *

An einem anderen Ort…

„Es ist soweit. Beginnt mit der Aktion.", sagte eine Männerstimme, die nur an der Oberfläche ruhig war. „Die andere Gruppe ist bereits auf dem Weg."

„Verstanden. Einsatz!", antwortete ein anderer Sprecher ebenso, seine Worte wurden übertönt von plötzlich aufbrausendem Triebwerksgeheul.

Für einen endlos scheinenden Moment, wie aus der Zeit gegriffen, begegneten sich ihre Blicke. Luke fühlte Trauer zu ihm herüberschwappen, Trauer über diesen grausamen Moment, über das brutale Auflösen eines Geheimnisses, das er ihm so viel lieber schonend und langsam beigebracht hätte, ihn darauf vorbereitet, Stück für Stück… er verstand nun, warum sein Vater ihm verschwiegen hatte, wer er tatsächlich war. Nun ergab alles Sinn, jede Handlung, jede Bemerkung. Und er fühlte Liebe, tiefe, aufrichtige Liebe zu einem Sohn, den er nur aus der Entfernung kennen durfte, auf den er unendlich stolz war, den er so gern längst an seiner Seite gehabt hätte – und tiefen, eisigen Hass auf den Kaiser, der die Ursache für all dies war.

Vader riß sich gewaltsam aus dem Rapport und starrte den Kaiser an, der ungerührt und unbeweglich vor ihm saß, ihm gelassen weiterhin den Rücken zudrehte, als würde von dem Mann hinter ihm keinerlei Gefahr ausgehen. Dabei war dessen Wut beinahe sichtbar, umwaberte ihn eine Aura von Rage wie eine dunkle Wolke.

„Hatte ich Euch nicht gelehrt, alle warmen Gefühle zu unterdrücken, Vader?", sagte er nun gelassen. „Wie pathetisch. Operettenhaft gar. Liebe, Freundschaft, Bindungen… all dies ist nicht für Sith. Wir brauchen dies nicht."

„Sonderbar…", knurrte Vader zurück. „Der Jediorden hat mir damals ganz genau dasselbe erzählt. Das war einer der Gründe, der Hauptgrund, weshalb ich ihn verlassen habe! Zuerst starb meine Mutter, weil mir verboten wurde, auf meine Kräfte zu vertrauen – obwohl ich sie hätte retten können! – und dann starb Padmé… Padmé, die IHR mir versprochen hattet zu retten! Ihr wolltet mich lehren, den Tod zu besiegen, das Teuerste zu bewahren, das ich hatte… dafür habe ich alles verraten, woran ich glaubte, allem den Rücken gekehrt, was ich hatte, habe mich Euch ausgeliefert, in Euren Dienst begeben!"

„Wissentlich und willentlich, Vader.", sagte der Imperator kalt. „Und habe ich nicht gehalten, was ich Euch versprochen hatte? Ihr herrscht über das Reich, nahezu uneingeschränkt, verfügt über unbegrenzte Mittel, die Galaxis liegt Euch zu Füßen! Stattdessen jammert und greint Ihr wie ein Kind über Euren Verlust!"

Mittlerweile prickelte die Luft, als wäre sie mit Kohlensäure angefüllt – oder Strom würde durch sie hindurchfließen wie durch einen natürlichen Leiter. Luke erschauerte und zog sich ein wenig weiter zurück, suchte Deckung und fand keine.

„Aber Padmé starb! Sie starb, weil mein ehemals bester Freund sie ausgenutzt und mich glauben gemacht hat, sie hätte mich betrogen! Und dieser ‚Freund'", er spie das Wort förmlich aus, „hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich nicht nur eine Sklaverei gegen die nächste getauscht habe, sondern auch noch mein Leben lang auf diesen mobilen Kerker angewiesen bin!"

„…den ich Euch beschafft habe, Vader. Ich habe Euch das Leben gerettet. Dank der dunklen Macht und mir seid Ihr überhaupt noch am Leben. Und mächtiger, als Ihr es im Jediorden je gewesen wärt! Man hat Euch ja sogar den Rang des Meisters verwehrt!"

„Aber um welchen Preis?", brüllte der dunkle Lord. „Allein! Gehaßt! Ein Monster, ein Mörder in Euren Diensten!"

„Mein Schüler!", brüllte Palpatine zurück, er war nun doch aufgesprungen und hatte sich umgedreht, beide Männer standen sich kampfbereit gegenüber und belauerten sich. Luke war für den Moment vergessen, er war zurückgewichen und tastete nach der Tasche in seinem Hosenbein. „Ihr wart mein Schüler, und ich habe Euch alles gelehrt, was Ihr wissen musstet… Ich habe Euch bereits gelehrt, als Ihr noch im Tempel wart, schon bevor Ihr diese unselige Begegnung mit Eurem alten Meister hattet!"

Vaders Hand zuckte leicht. „Habt Ihr ihn manipuliert, Sidious? So wie die anderen? Habt Ihr Kenobi dazu gebracht, mich zu verstümmeln, meine Kräfte, meine Macht zu beschneiden?", grollte er, nun leiser, aber umso wütender.

„Bravo!", spottete der Alte, ohne Überraschung zu zeigen. „Ihr habt wahrlich lange gebraucht, um das zu erkennen. Der Auserwählte! Was für ein Potential, und alles in meinen Händen! Aber im Vollbesitz Eurer Kräfte wärt Ihr viel zu mächtig für mich gewesen, hätte ich Euch nicht lenken können, nicht nach meinem Willen formen… es war so leicht, seine Hand zu führen. Und seht Euch an – sogar ohne Eure lebenden Gliedmaßen seid Ihr noch mächtiger als jeder andere Jedi!"

Luke erstarrte. Ohne lebende Gliedmaßen? Stimmten die Gerüchte? War Vader - nein: sein Vater - ein Cyborg? Und Kenobi – der alte Mann von Tatooine – war schuld an seinem Zustand, wenn vielleicht auch nur indirekt und unbewusst?

„Und mächtiger als IHR.", grollte Vader und griff übergangslos an. Allerdings hatte der Alte damit gerechnet, und aus seinem Ärmel flog ein verborgenes Lichtschwert in seine Hand und zündete sich gleichzeitig mit dem Vaders, so dass ihre Klingen funkenstiebend aufeinanderprallten. Luke staunte. Der Kaiser wollte sich tatsächlich mit Vader duellieren, dem anerkannt besten Kämpfer der Galaxis?

„Ich habe vier der stärksten Jedi besiegt, drei davon innerhalb von Sekunden, du dummer Junge…", knurrte Palpatine. „Und mit Mace Windu habe ich nur gespielt, weil ich ihn brauchte, um dich zu gewinnen! Glaubst du wirklich, du könntest mich besiegen?"

„Das war vor sechzehn Jahren, Sidious!", versetzte Vader ruhig und parierte seinen Angriff, dann griff er seinerseits an.

„Alter spielt keine Rolle für einen Sith! Heute oder vor sechzehn Jahren, wo ist der Unterschied?"

„In meiner ERFAHRUNG. Und ich habe viel gelernt… Dinge, die IHR mir nicht beigebracht habt." Vader drang hart auf den Kaiser ein, schien ihn in echte Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Palpatine fauchte wütend, das von der dunklen Macht zerfressene Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzerrt, doch dann katapultierte er sich mit einem gewaltigen Sprung außer Reichweite – was ihn näher an den fassungslos starrenden Luke heranbrachte, der weiter zurückwich, falls der Alte ihn greifen wollte. Der aber machte – zumindest derzeit – keine Anstalten dazu, schien stattdessen etwas anderes zu planen… etwas Beunruhigendes.

„Aber es gibt etwas, Vader, das Ihr überseht… etwas, das ich Euch nie beibringen KONNTE, da Ihr nicht mehr in der Lage seid, es zu tun. Dies." Er ließ sein Schwert fallen und schoß Sithblitze auf Vader ab, deckte ihn mit einem ganzen Gewitter dunkler Macht ein, die über dessen Anzug flackerte und sich durch die Panzerung fraß. Vader schrie auf vor Wut, Überraschung und Schmerz, versuchte, mit seinem Lichtschwert und der bloßen Hand, die Blitze abzuwehren, die einzige Waffe, die ihm wirklich gefährlich werden konnte, was ihm jedoch nur zum Teil gelang. Nicht lange, und er schwankte und ging krachend zu Boden.

„Vater… nein!" Luke dachte nicht bewusst, er handelte einfach. Ganz von selbst glitt seine Hand in die Tasche, zog das Lichtschwert seines Vaters heraus und zündete es, während er bereits auf Palpatine zustürmte. Dieser spürte ihn noch kommen und fuhr kampfbereit herum, aber es war zu spät. Aus reinem Instinkt heraus schwang er die blaue Klinge, spürte kaum, wie sie durch das welke Fleisch des Kaisers glitt.

„Das ist… unmöglich…", flüsterte Palpatine noch, seine Hand zuckte, versuchte, weitere Blitze auf Luke abzufeuern, aber mehr als ein paar Funken kamen dabei nicht heraus. Dann sank er zu Boden und lag still.

Beinahe gleichzeitig, nur Sekunden später, kamen Sturmtruppen hereingerannt, Gewehre im Anschlag, sahen sich um und sicherten den Raum. Vier von ihnen legten auf Luke an.

„Bitte legen Sie die Waffe nieder, Sir.", sagte einer von ihnen sehr höflich, aber seine Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Luke, verwirrt, löschte das Schwert und legte es langsam auf den Boden, während er zusah, wie einige der Männer sowohl zu Palpatine als auch zu Vader eilten, ihn aber weiter daran hinderten, sich zu bewegen.

„Den Heiler!" brüllte einer der Offiziere bei Vader, und Luke atmete auf. Also lebte er noch! Alles in ihm drängte ihn, nach seinem Vater zu sehen, aber die Waffen waren immer noch auf ihn gerichtet. Da war der Anblick des Arztes, der sich einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte und neben Vader niederkniete, überaus beruhigend.

Ihm folgten zwei weitere Offiziere, einer in Kampfpanzerung, einer ohne – Veers und Piett. Beide ignorierten Luke zunächst, traten zuerst zum Kaiser, dann zum reglos daliegenden dunklen Lord, wo sie niederknieten und eine Weile leise mit dem Heiler zu sprechen schienen, der bereits zügig und konzentriert arbeitete. Dann erst erhob sich Veers und kam zu Luke, wo er sich bückte und das Lichtschwert aufhob. Auf eine knappe Handbewegung von ihm traten die Wachen zurück und senkten die Gewehre.

„Was ist passiert, Kadett?", fragte Veers ruhig.

„Wie geht es Lord Vader?", drängte Luke statt einer Antwort.

Veers runzelte die Stirn und zögerte einen Moment. „Er lebt, aber er ist schwer verletzt.", antwortete er schließlich. „Nun?"

„Es war eine Falle, Oberst.", sagte Luke leise. „Durch den Kaiser geplant. Mein Gegner sollte mich hierherlocken, und ich Trottel hab es auch noch gemacht."

Veers warf der Leiche des anderen Kadetten einen Blick zu. „Wer hat ihn getötet?"

„Lord Vader, auf Befehl des Kaisers."

Veers sah sich im Raum um, dann wieder zu Luke. „Und warum haben der Kaiser und Lord Vader gekämpft?"

Luke sah zu Boden. „Das ist schwer zu erklären."

„Versuchen Sie es, Kadett."

Luke warf den Wachen einen Blick zu, doch Veers blieb hart. „Diese Männer sind von der 501sten, Lord Vaders eigener Legion. Sie können vor ihnen sprechen, Kadett."

Luke schluckte und nickte. „Palpatine hat Lord Vader provoziert und beleidigt. Lord Vader… wurde wütend. Er schien der Sklaverei leid… und fühlte sich verraten." Sein Blick huschte hinüber zur Gestalt seines Vaters, der unerreichbar fern auf dem Boden lag, der Arzt neben ihm, mit diversen Geräten hantierend. Piett beugte sich über ihn und sprach leise mit ihm, und Vader – er bewegte sich!

„Das heißt, Lord Vader hat Hochverrat begangen.", sagte Veers ruhig. Seine Augen ruhten prüfend auf Luke. Die Wachen hinter ihm blieben erstaunlicherweise reglos. Ein Test, also? Schön.

„Es gab… mildernde Umstände."

„Es gibt keine mildernden Umstände, wenn man gegen seinen souveränen Herrscher angeht."

„Es sei denn, man gewinnt.", versetzte Luke fest.

Um Veers' Lippen zuckte ein Lächeln. „In der Tat. Es sei denn, man gewinnt."

Luke straffte sich, mutiger geworden. Er konnte nun deutlich fühlen, dass Veers ihn nur testen wollte, dass er uneingeschränkt auf Vaders Seite stand. Er warf der anderen kleinen Gruppe besorgte Blicke zu, wollte hinüber, wollte endlich wissen, wie es seinem Vater ging. „Und außerdem: wenn Sie denjenigen verhaften wollen, der den Kaiser tötete, verhaften Sie mich. Er ist doch tot, oder?"

Veers legte den Kopf schräg und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie, Kadett? Sie wollen mir erzählen, SIE hätten den Kaiser getötet, einen Sith-Meister?"

„Ja, Oberst. Sie halten die Mordwaffe in der Hand. Er hat nicht mit mir gerechnet… es war Glück."

Der Offizier warf einen Blick auf den Schwertknauf in seiner Hand, doch er fragte nicht danach, wo Luke es herhatte. „Und warum taten Sie das, Kadett?"

Luke beschloß, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen – Veers schien zu wissen, wer Darth Vader früher gewesen war. Wenn er dann auch noch seine Akte gelesen hatte… also pokern wir mal und werfen „verwandt" in den Topf. „Ich glaube, das wissen Sie ganz genau, Oberst… sonst wären Sie nicht hier. Nicht wahr?"

Nun lächelte Veers offen, winkte die Männer beiseite und gab den Weg frei. „Gut gemacht, Skywalker. Rüber mit Ihnen. Ihr Vater wartet.", fügte er leiser hinzu.

Luke wollte sich bereits in Bewegung setzen, stoppte aber abrupt, als dieses Wort fiel. „Wie bitte?", flüsterte er.

„Sie haben mich verstanden, Kadett." Veers schmunzelte. „Keine Sorge, Ihr Geheimnis ist sicher."

„Wer weiß es noch?", verlangte er zu wissen und sah sich ein wenig panisch um. Sein Vater würde durchdrehen…! Drüben stand der Arzt auf und ging hinaus, offensichtlich, um irgendetwas zu holen.

„Daß Lord Vader Ihr Vater ist? Nur Captain Piett, er hat mich eingeweiht. Verwandt? Alle hier Anwesenden. Alles Weitere liegt an seiner Lordschaft… dem Kaiser, sollte ich jetzt sagen." Das Lächeln wurde zum Grinsen. „Also los, ab mit Ihnen – aber seien Sie entsprechend vorsichtig."

„Ja, Sir!", grinste Luke und rannte hinüber, bremste aber rechtzeitig ab und näherte sich vorsichtiger. Piett sah auf und winkte ihn heran, dann stand er auf, um sich ebenfalls ein wenig zurückzuziehen.

„Er ist bei Bewusstsein und derzeit stabil. Sie können mit ihm sprechen." Er grinste ein wenig schief. „Und ich habe bereits gebeichtet."

Luke ging in die Knie und griff nach Vaders Hand. „Vater…", sagte er leise.

Vader drehte den Kopf und sah Luke an, bei dieser Anrede von plötzlicher, unbändiger Freude erfüllt, einem Gefühl, das ihm immer noch neu war. Er akzeptierte ihn, lehnte ihn nicht ab! „Es tut mir leid, mein Sohn…" Seine Hand schloß sich fest um Lukes. „Es tut mir so leid, daß du es auf diese Weise erfahren mußtest."

Luke grinste und erwiderte den Druck. „Eigentlich hätte ich selbst draufkommen können. So im Nachhinein betrachtet… genaugenommen hast du mir mehr als genug Hinweise geliefert. Der Wettbewerb… das T-Shirt, von dir überbracht… das Lichtschwert, die Fragen dazu… der Blick auf der Eröffnungsveranstaltung… jetzt fügt sich plötzlich eins zum anderen. Ich Depp!"

„Es macht dir nichts aus? Darth Vader zum Vater zu haben?" Vaders Tonfall war beinahe hoffnungsvoll, und ein wenig ungläubig.

Der Junge zog eine Schnute. „Die Frage ist so dämlich, daß ich sie als nicht gestellt betrachte. Wenn du wirklich glaubst, ich störe mich jetzt noch an Maske und Panzerung und dummen Gerüchten, nach all den Gesprächen, die wir geführt haben, dann steh ich jetzt auf und fliege zur Akademie zurück."

Vader lachte leise, dann stöhnte er und fluchte unterdrückt. „Verdammt, Lachen tut weh… dir ist schon bewußt, daß du der einzige bist, der jemals gewagt hat, mir so etwas zu sagen, ja?"

„Ich bin dein Sohn.", grinste Luke. „Gewöhn dich dran."

Vader lächelte. „Solange du es nicht vor meinen Offizieren tust – sonst müßte ich dich leider vor versammelter Mannschaft übers Knie legen, egal, wie alt du bist."

Luke drückte seine Hand und grinste noch breiter, glücklich wie nie zuvor. „Einverstanden."

Für einen langen Moment sahen sie sich nur an, wortlos, von tiefem, inneren Glück erfüllt.

„Was meinte Piett mit gebeichtet?", fragte Luke plötzlich und sah zu dem Captain hinüber, der sich etwas abseits mit Veers unterhielt, während ihre Leute die Leiche des Kaisers und des anderen Kadetten bargen.

Vader grinste kurz. „Er hatte deine Akte studiert und sich anschließend in verbotene Files eingehackt, die meine Vergangenheit betrafen. Dann hat er eins und eins zusammengezählt, den Gehorsam gegenüber dem Imperium über Bord geworfen und die 501ste eingeweiht. Sie kamen gemeinsam zu dem Schluß, daß der Kaiser wohl etwas plante, was meinen Tod bedeuten könnte… und da die 501ste mir Treue geschworen hat, nicht Palpatine und nicht dem Imperium per se, beschlossen sie, etwas zu unternehmen. Sie überwachten mich, folgten mir, streckten ihre Fühler aus. Sie jagten, sozusagen, und wurden mißtrauisch. Tatsächlich schafften sie es, alle Schlüsselpositionen der heutigen Aktion mit eigenen Leuten zu besetzen. Eigentlich müßte ich sie alle bestrafen… aber ohne sie würde ich jetzt ziemlich alt aussehen. Dann wären nämlich Palpatine-treue Truppen hier – und wir beide längst tot. So habe ich nur… vorübergehende Probleme."

„Wie geht's dir eigentlich? Tut mir leid, ich hätte längst fragen sollen…", fragte Luke betreten.

Vader seufzte. „Die Blitze haben einen Teil des Anzugs lahmgelegt… ich brauche leider einen Meditechniker, der das repariert. Mein Leibarzt kümmert sich eben um eine Antigravliege, um mich auf die DEVASTATOR zu bringen."

„Das wird doch hoffentlich wieder?" Luke ahnte, dass sein Vater das Ganze herunterspielte, um ihn nicht zu beunruhigen. Aber Veers hatte gesagt, er sei zwar schwer, aber nicht tödlich verletzt, und er glaubte ihm. Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen.

„Aber natürlich, Luke, mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich habe schon schlimmeres überlebt. Weitaus schlimmeres. Die Reparatur kann nur nicht hier durchgeführt werden, aber sie wird nicht lange dauern. Du kannst mich begleiten, wenn du magst – und danach fliegen wir gemeinsam zur Akademie. Immerhin hast du gewonnen!"

Luke lächelte. „Ja… und der Preis, den ich bekommen habe, ist unbezahlbar." Er drückte Vaders Hand. „Weißt du… _manchmal_ gehen Wünsche in Erfüllung, die einem eine Sternschnuppe schenkt…"

ENDE

When you wish upon a star

Makes no difference who you are

Anything your heart desires

Will come to you

If your heart is in your dream

No request is too extreme

When you wish upon a star

As dreamers do

Fate is kind

She brings to those who love

The sweet fulfillment of

Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue

Fate steps in and sees you through

When you wish upon a star

Your dreams come true

(Leigh Harline and Ned Washington, from Disney's Pinocchio)


End file.
